Striaght from the heart
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Brooke is living in Tree Hill with her new husband Ryan and her 6 year daughter. When Brooke and Ryan are in a accident, Haley and Nathan have to get hold of thire friends from the past. Scearts are revield and friendship are ruienited. First Tree Hill S
1. Chapter 1

Tree Hill

Brooke

"Mommy" a 6 year old Lilly said as her mother Brooke Davis Winter put the seat belt over her. "Come on honey...you have to have your seat belt on...I promise as soon as we get to aunty Haley you can take it off...okay?" Brooke said to her daughter sad face. I knew that Lilly hated wearing her seat belt but she couldn't put Lillys life in danager. "Okay mommy...but as soon as we get there okay?" Lilly asked smiling. "I promise" Brooke said closeing the door behind her. Brooke drove to Haley and Nathan house. "Mommy...are we there yet?" Lilly asked. "No sweetheart...but soon okay?" "Okay but hurry" Lilly said all sad again.

After a while we arrive at Haleys and I took Lilly out of the car. "Hey Brooke...Lilly" Hilay said as she walked outside to the car. "Aunty Haley" Lilly shouted as she jumped into Haleys arms. "Carefully honey...you don't want to hurt the baby inside Aunty Haley" Brooke said handing Lilly to Haley. "So Haley how is the pregancy going?" Brooke asked Haley. "I am okay...the first 3 months are always the worst ya know?" Haley said. "Well good luck to you...it sucks you know" Brooke said laughting. "Yeah but when I had Nick...it was a great pregance" Haley said remembering when she had her son, which was 6 years old. "Well are you going to come in for some coffer?" Haley asked her. "Nope I really have to go...but thanks so much for watching her...Ryan had to go in today, ya know last minute jobs before Thanksgiving Break" Brooke said as they moved closer to her car. "Hey its not a probelm, I love Lilly" Haley said giving the little girl a hug. "Come give me a good bye hug" Brooke said taking Lilly in her arms. "Bye my little baby" Brooke said as she gave Lilly a big hug "Give Mommy a kiss" Brooke said to Lilly. "Goodbye Mommy" Lilly said giving her a big kiss on the lips. "I love you honey" Brooke said giving Lilly back to Haley. "Bye mommy...Love you to" Lilly said waving goodbye to Brooke as she climbed into the car. Brooke got into her car. "You still joining me and Ryan for thanksgiving right?" Brooke asked Haley. "Yeah I wouldn't miss it?" Haley said. Brooke smiled "Bye Bye sweetheart" Brooke said waving at Lilly as she Drove away. Haley and Lilly stood there waving goodbye as Brooke drove away.

"Nick" Haley shouted as she walked inside the house carrying Lilly. "You are going to be late for school" Haley shouted again at Nick. "Hey baby...Lilly" Nathan said as he walked down the stairs getting ready for work. Nathan worked as at a advertising campany, he was so good that they wanted to promote him to the senior exuctive. "Uncle Nathan" Lilly shouted as Nathan took Lilly from Brooke. "How is my favouite princess doing?" he asked. "Fine thanks" Llly shouted as Nathan started tickleing her. "Hey Dad..Lilly" Nick said comng down stairs. "Hey tiger" Nathan said talking to him son. "Wheres Mom?" Nick asked Nathan. "She is getting some of your old toys ready...Lilly is staying the night with us...Aunt Brooke and Uncle Ryan are spending tonight alone...its they 3 year wedding annerversity" Nathan said as he sat down at the Breakfest table with Lilly. "Okay...some who is taking me to school?" Nick asked Nathan. "Your dad is" Haley said walking into the kitchen. "Come Nate...Nick you are both gonna be late!" Haley said giving them both a kiss. "Mom" Nick shouted wiping his face where Haley kissed him. Haley just laughted as she took Lilly and walked with them to the door. "Listen Nate we are spending thanksgiving with Brooke and Ryan...so don't make plans" Haley said as she kissed her husband goodbye. "Bye mom...Lilly" Nick shouted as he walked outside, Nathan following. "Come Lilly...we are going to have to get you to school or you'll be late" Haley said taking Lilly and walking to the car.

Later that Night

"Thanks so much Ryan" Brooke said as they walked out the resturant hand in hand. "Its my pleasure Sweetheart" Ryan said pulling Brooke in for a kiss. "Now lets get home and start our celebration probably" Ryan said pulling Brooke towards the car. "I can't believe that we have been married for 3 years already" Brooke said to Ryan as they were in the car driving home. "I love you Brooke Winter" Ryan said looking at her then looking back to the road. "I love you to Ryan Winter" Brooke said smiling. She kissed Ryan on the check and he just laughted. "Shame Lilly was so upset, Haley phoned early cause Lilly was crying for us" Brooke said smiling sadly. She missed her sweet baby girl and she had only been away from her for a couple of hours. Ryan grabbed Brookes hand and gave her a sad smile. "What are you going to be like when she moves to college?" Ryan asked laughting. "I wont let her!" Brooke said folding her arms. Ryan just laughted "You really are the crazy woman that I love!" Ryan said as he looked towards the road. Brooke smiled at the thought of her sweet girl, she was thinking of Lilly when she heard and crash and was bought out of her day dream. "RYAN NOOOO!" Brooke shouted and then everything went blank, the only think was the sound of the song that was blaring from their radio.

**_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some _****_climbing_****_ faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray_**

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun   
All of your **_fears_****_ cast them on me  
I just want you to see..._**

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your **_shoulder_****_ when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_**

I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find   
You have everything and you're still **_lonely_****_   
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day _**

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near   
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

And when it seems as if your end is **_drawing_****_ near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky..._**

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel 

Ring...Ring.."Hello" Haley said sleeply into the phone. "This is Haley Scott...What?...We will be there as soon as possaible" Haley said as she hung up. "Nathan...Nathan" Haley said shaking Nathan harded trying to get him up. "Haley..its 12:00pm...whats the matter" Nathan asked as he got up stirring at Haley who was trying hard not to cry. "Its Brooke...Ryan...hosptial" Haley said in between sobs. Nathan got up and ran to his wife. "Haley...which hosptial?" Nathan asked. Haley told Nathan and then they ran to wake up Lilly and Nick. They all ran to the car and drove to the hosptial. Nick and Lilly fall asleep in the back seat. "Nathan we can't lose them...what about Lilly?" Haley said as tears conituined down her face. "Don't think about that now...Haley just don't do it!" Nathan said "But it does mean we might have to get hold of you know who?" Nathan said eyeing Haley. "I can't do that...Nathan I just can't" Haley said looking towards the front of her.

5 minutes later they arrive at the hosptial. All four of them raced into the hosptial. "Could you please tell me where Brooke and Ryan Winter is?" Haley asked the nurse at the counter. "The doctor will be out shortly...could you please wait in the waiting room and he will be out to see you" the nurse said as they all went into the waiting room. "Nate..doesn't this mean that they is something wrong?" Haley asked Nathan. "Don't do this to yourself Haley" Nathan said giving Haley a hug. They sat next to Lilly and Nick as they lay on the counch. They sat there for about 15 minutes. "The people for Mrs and Mr Winter" the doctor asked as he walked out. "Haley and Nathan jumped up and ran to the doctor. "Doctor how is she?" Nathan asked. "Um...Mr Winter is fine...he has a broken arm and a few broken ribs but he will recover nicely...but Mrs Winter she wasn't so lucky...she went under surger and she suvived so it is a good sign...but she not doing so good...she has swelling on her brain and a internal bleeding" the doctor looked at Haley and Nathan and watch Haley fell into Nathan arms. "So what now doctor?" Nathan asked holding Haley. "When are trying to get the swelling down and the next few days are going to be criticul" "You can go and see her...she is in ICU 250" the doctor walked off leaving Nathan and Haley together. "Hales...you can't break down..not here" Nathan said hugging her tightly. Haley stopped crying and wiped the tear away. "I need to see her?" Haley said looking at Lilly, Brooke sweet little baby. "I have to go...Nathan please just stay here we can't take Lilly to see her yet" Haley told Nathan. 'You go...I will take them to see Ryan" Nathan said as he kissed Haley on the head and walked to the children. Haley walked to where Brookes room was, tears running down her face.

Brooke...her best friend was lying in a hosptial bed, holding on for her life. She opened the door to see Brooke lying on the bed. Tears counited to run down her checks. She walked up to Brooke and held her hand. She has banges around her head and she was attached to so many michines. Haley tears conited to poor down her face. Why did this happened to Brooke, why to her best friend? She held Brookes hand and sat down next to her. "Hi Brooke, its Haley...please Brooke please" Haley started shouted at her. "We can't lose you...I can't lose you!" Haley said gripping tighter to Brooke's hand. She leant her head on the bed just stiring at Brooke. She had to wake up...she just had to!

Hey everybody this is the first Chapter. Hope you like it, remember its my first tree hill story, please read and review and if you don't like something or have something you want me to do please tell me. Other cast members of tree hill will come later. I am your angel- celien dion

Thanks

Sami


	2. Chapter 2

"Nathan" Ryan said as Nathan walked into his room. 'Nathan...wheres Brooke?' he shouted again trying to get answers from somebody. 'She not doing good...Ryan, she in a coma" Nathan said looking at one of his best friends husband. "What?" Ryan legs started giving in, Nathan reached down and grabbed him before he fall to the ground. "How is she doing?" Ryan asked. "Not good" a voice from behind them said. Nathan and Ryan turned around to see Haley standing in the door way, with tears running down her face. "Haley?" Ryan said as Haley walked up to him and hugged him. They explained to him what was wrong with Brooke and then they all sat in silence. "While what happened, I mean how did this happened?" Haley asked Ryan. "We were driving home from dinner and we were talking, next minute Brooke shouted no and I looked towards the road and then a car hit us and everything went blank, now I wake up and I am here" Ryan told them. "Mr Winter?" a police office asked as he walked into the room. "The report case has been handed in and it hs been confirmed that the other driver was drunk, he is doing pretty bad in ICU now" the Police office told them. Ryan looked like he ws going to faint. Why would somebody get drunk and then drive home? He didn't understand it. And he probably never would! "Can I see her?"Ryan asked the others. "Sure I will get a nurse" Nathan said as he walked out the room. "She will be okay Ryan..I am sure of it!" Haley said as she gave Ryan a big hug. 'We just have to have faith" Haley whisperd more to her self then anyone.

"Hales you okay?" Nathan asked as he walked to the waiting room where Haley was sitting with Nick and Lilly. Its funny Brooke was frighting for her life and there was Lilly sleeping so peacefully. "I wish I was Lilly" Haley said as Nathan came up to her. "I know...so outdated to the world" Nate said as they both looked at Lilly lieing there sleeping next to Nick. "We have to talk about him?" he said. 'I can't do that to Brooke Nathan...I promised her I would keep it a sceart and I am not going to break it when she is lying there frighting for her life" Haley said shouting at him. "Haley we don't know what is going to happened and if the worst does he deserves to know" "How can you stand here and say if the worst happends, she is not going to die, she can't" Haley shouted as she ran to Brookes room. "Uncle Nathan" Nathan heard a soft voice at the back of him. He looked to where Lilly was sitting up. "Whats wrong uncle Nathan, why is she crying?" Lilly asked. Nathan walked up to Lilly, how was he suppose to tell her that her mother ws frighting for her life, he just couldn't, not yet at least. "She is just a little sad, just grow up things...go back to sleep...where will be right here next to you" Nathan said as he covered her with the blanket that she had over her. "I wont leave you" Nathan said as he stroked her hair.

I walked into Brooke room to see Ryan giving her a kiss on the check. "I am glad you here...I have to go back to my room but I didn't want to leave her alone" Ryan said as he got back into his wheel chair and left the room. 'You'll let me know if anything changes right?" Ryan asked as opened the door. "You can count on it" Haley said looking towards Brookes bed. Ryan lefted and Haley sat next to her. "So Nate wants me to phone him and tell him the truth...I don't know if I should" Haley said looking at her friend. "I will never forget that night...its the night that it all changed...probably the worst night of my life" Haley said as she thought of that horrible time.

Flashback to 6 years ago

"You told me that you loved me Luke...them you went behind my back and kissed best friend...again" Brooke shouted at Luke. "Brooke...I am sorry...Peyton was slipping away...I thought she was going to die" Luke shouted trying to defined himself. "Yeah so you say...I let my heart get broken by you again...what kind of fool am I? Brooke shouted. "I am sorry...never been so sorry before Brooke...but the past is the past and there is nothing I can do about it...expect say that I love you more then anything in this world" Luke said trying to get Brooke to forgive him...just like it always has been. "Everyday in the summer...I thought of YOU! Luke YOU...and you told me that you loved me..but it was just a lie again" Brooke said as tears ran down her face. She trusted Luke with her life and once again he broke her heart. "I never want to see you again...and this time there wont be another chance...I promise you that" Brooke said as she started to walk off. She stopped and turned around. "Oh and by the way I hope you and Peyton have a lovely life together...I hope I never see either one of you again" Brooke shouted as she ran away and out of Lukes life forever.

Back to the present

"And then you moved to New York, leaving you life in Tree Hill behind you...I remember 3 years later you finally come back here...but Luke of cause wasn't here anymore,him and Karen moved to Australia to live with Andy...I think Luke just wanted to get away from here, I know thats the reason you came back even know you will never adimit it" Haley said with a slight chuckly. Brooke was so stuban. "And peyton of cause moved to Flordia and I know you miss her to...just so that know Brooke she finally got together with Jake...I know you will be happy for her...I know how much you miss them...cause I miss them to" Haley said looking down at her friends face and wiped her own tears from her eyes. "And thats the night it happened...I know you are proabably going to hate me for this...but its just something I have to do, sorry Brooke" Haley said as she got up and walked out not looking at Brooke, cause she knew is she did she was going to change her mind, she had to do this...she just had to!

Haley walked towards the pay phones pulling out a piece of paper from her dairy. She picked up the phone and dial a number that was on the paper. 'Hello Can I please speack to Lucas Scott?" Haley said into the telephone. "Luke?' Haley said. "Its Haley...Haley james Scott" "You Have to come back to Tree Hill...its Brooke and your..." I stopped I wasn't sure if this was the right thing...but it was the only thing I could think of doing so I took a deep beath and countined. "your daughter" Haley told him.

There is Chapter 2 done, i hope you enjoyed it. the more review i get the quicker i will update so please review it. Love hearing what you people thinks

Thanks

Sami


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucas**_

"Its Brooke and your..." I gapsed in shock. I just heard Haley, somebody how I hadn't heard from in years, say the name of the person I missed more then anything in the world and then she paused and said "your daughter". I had to grip the phone tighter or he would of fallen from my hand."What?" Was all that I could manager to say. "Just come back to Tree Hill...I will explain everything there" Haley gave Lucas her cell number and then Haley hang up the phone. I fall to the floor with the phone in my hand and the words "Your daughter" replaying over and over in my head. "What was Haley talking about" I thought. "But I had to go back, back to the place that I lefted, the place I vowed I would never go back to because of that one girl, the girl who I have never be able to replace in my heart. I place the phone back onto the table and started walking upsairs. "Lucas" a 6 year old Samantha said coming out of her room. "Hey Sam" I said giving her a little hug. "Mommy said her and Andy are coming to pick me up now...will be here soon" Sam said walking back to her room at Lucas house. "Hey Baby" a girl said as she walked out Lucas room. "Abbey" Lucas said shocked, he forgot about his girlfriend that was sitting in his room. "Come back to bed...who was on the phone anyway?" Abbey asked as she took Lucas's hand and pulled him into his room. "Sorry Abbey...but my mom will be over shortly and then I am going on a little trip" Lucas said as he walked into the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Abbey asked him. I looked at her...I knew I couldn't tell her where I was going so I justed lied. "Its a business trip...they just phoned, its last minute...Sorry Abbey" Lucas said as he walked out the bathroom. "I am leaving as soon as my mom fetches Sam" Lucas hated lieing to her but its was so much information in one day...he had to see them first. "Well then I am going to go...phone me when you get there okay?" Abbey said giving him a quick kiss. "I will miss you" Abbey said walking out the room. I followed her outside and kissed her again. 'Miss you more" I said.

"Mommy" Sam shouted running up to her mom Karen and Andy. "Hey Lucas" Karen said giving him a kiss on the cheeck. "Hey Mom...Andy" Lucas greeting his mom and step dad. After Keith died Karen and Lucas moved to Australa, Karen and Andy got married and Sam was Keith daughter but Andy treated her like his own, he loved her just like she was his own. "Listen mom I ned to go out of town...business trip" I told her. 'Sure...where are you going?" Karen asked. I looked at her...I couldn't tell her so I lied again. "Not sure its a business trip have to leave now, they will tell me all about it then" I lied again. "Okay while phone us to let us know you are okay?" Karen said as she gave her son a kiss on the check. "Andy" Lucas said shaking his hand. "Sami" Lucas shouted as Sami jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss. "Be good and Listen to mom and Andy...okay?" I said hugging her back. I watched them getting into their car and drove off. Tree hill here I come!

_**Haley**_

Once I put the phone down I went back to Brookes room. Nathan decided to take the children home and I would phone him if anything changed. I sat by Brookes bed again. It had been a few hours and there had been no change. In a way it was good but on the other hand, why wasn't she getting any better. I felt so bad, I promised Brooke I wouldn't tell Lucas about Lilly...but she wasn't getting any better. I just couldn't let Lilly live without her father if her mother wan't around either. I just hope that Brooke wouldn't get cross with me if she knew that I broke her promise.

_**Flashback to 3 years ago**_

"Brooke you can't keep a thing so big like this from him" Haley shouted as she realsied what her friend has been hidding for the last 3 years. "Haley I can't tell him...we have been living like this for the last 3 years...why change everything now?" Brooke asked her. "What are you going to tell her when she is older and starts to ask question about her father?" Haley asked. "I will just say that he is somewhere in the world...I will tell her that he loves her...but I know I will meet somebody else and they will love her like thier own" Brooke said. "Lucas deseves to know that he has a daugheter Brooke...he will want to know" Haley said trying to convice her friends to telling Lucas about Lilly. "Haley...Lucas didn't even come after me...that night...he just let me walk away and out of his life forever...I wanted with my whole heart for him to come running after me but guess what, he didn't and I promised myself that Lilly will never feel like I did" Brooke said as tears ran down her face. "Okay Brooke...please don't cry...you will make me cry" Haley pleased with her as Haley wiped her own tears. "Please just keep this secreat for me...please Haley" Brooke pleased while wiping her tears away. Haley looked a Brooke's sad face "Okay Brooke...okay I wont say anything to Lucas" Haley said feeling guilty inside. "Thanks Hales...you the best" Brooke said giving her friend a hug.

_**Back to the present**_

I wiped the tears that where falling from my eyes. I knew that I did the right thing. I just hoped that Brooke would forgive me, if she found out. My phone went off and I answered it. It was Lucas, he just told me that he was climbing on the airplane, he begged me to tell him what was up, but I had to talk to him face to face. After that I hang up and just sat stirring at Brooke. I heard the door open. I turned around to come face to face with "Its You" I said just stiring at the person who was standing in front of me. "Hello Haley...How Brooke?" the person asked.

Hello everybody...please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it. Just so that you all know Ryan is my own character. Just a guy Brooke married.

Thanks

Sami


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haley**_

I gasped in shock. I couldn't beileve who was standing in front of me. "Hello Haley...Hows Brooke?" I just stared at the person, watching her walk closer to Brookes bed. "what are you doing here?" I questioned. "I heard that Brooke was in a coma...its all over the news" the person said. "She is doing okay...she hasn't changed for the lasted couple of hours...but she thought the op and the doctor said its a good sign" I said still starring at the person. I watched the person lean down and whisper something in Brookes ear. "Hey Brooke...It's Peyton"

"Brooke..I hope you can hear me...you will proably wonder what I am doing here?...I havn't seen you in over 6 years" Peyton said as she sat down next to Brookes bed. "I am so sorry Brooke...for...everything" Peyton said as she wiped away her tears.

I watched Peyton grip onto Brookes hand, so sceard that if she let go it would the last time she could touch Brooke. "Peyton" I whispeted. Peyton looked up at me. "Lets go and talk outside" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. I closed the door and turn around to face Peyton. Tears where runing down her face, I reached out to give her a hug and she pulled me in so tight, hugging me back. We both just stood there hugging and crying for awhile. After that I decide to break the silnce. "How are you?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled a sad smile, holding her hand towards my face to show me her wedding ring. "Oh My Gosh...you married!" I shreaked looking at the ring closer. "So is it..." I started. "Yeah Hales..its Jake" Peyton said smiling. I gave her a big hug, I was so hppy for her. "and I have twin daughters...Melisa and Ellie" Peyton said smiling proudly. "Speaking of children, I can see that you are expecting?" Peyton said looking at my huge belly. "Yeah going on for 7 months now" Haleys said rubbing her huge belly. "And Nathan and you still married?" Peyton asked me. "Yip 6 years now." I smiled at Peyton. "So Peyton...why are you back?" I asked her. She just starred at the floor. "I was at home...in New York City...and I heard about this accident I then saw the name Brooke Davis Winter...so I guessed she got married to somebody else...not Lucas and the next minute I found myself coming...here" Peyton said. "Hales..."Petyon started. "Has she even mintioned me the last 6 years?" Peyton asked me. I just looked at Peyton. "No" I said just above a whisper. Peyton looked down at the floor. "I am sorry Hales...then I think I made a mistake coming back" Peyton said as she started looking away from me. I just stood there for a few seconds, not sure what to say. "But she has thought of you, she thinks of you every night, before she goes to sleep...you are always on her mind" I shouted out. Peyton stoopped and slowly turned around. "How do you know that?" Peyton asked me. "You can see it...its that smile...the smile she only had when you were around...she wont ever admit it...but I know its you on her mind" I told Peyton, but I was looking at the floor. I looked up and saw Peyton slowly start to fall to the ground in tears. I ran up to her and caught her. "Lets go in and see her" I said as I helped Peyton to the chair next to Brookes bed. I stood next to Brooke, standing there with Brooke on the one side and Peyten on the other. I didn't ever think that it would happend again. Peyton and I sat there for the next couple of hours chatting like we use to, hopping that maybey just maybe a miracle would happen and that soon Brooke could be sitting with us and we could all chat like we use to.

**_Peyton _**

I woke up with my head on my hands, next to Brookes bed. I then rememberd why I was here. I got up to see Brooke still lying there so lifeless and if anybody knew Brooke they knew she wasn't anything like that. I looked around and noticed that I was alone. Haley must of left earlyer. I walked to the window and looked out...we were on the fifth floor. I looked outside, the weather was all misty and cold, there was grey coulds and it looked like it was going to rain, kind of reminded me of my mood. I watched everybody go on with there lifes, Just like it was an ordinary day, but for us five friends it was nothing like an ordinary day. I walked towards Brookes bed and just stood there starring at her. I thought of her everyday...sometimes it seamed every sceond of the day. I missed her so much. I never quite forgave myself for how things ended with her. I felt the tears running down my cheecks again, I felt so guilty about crying, I didn't desver to be here, I didn't derver to sit in the presnet of Brooke Davis after what kind of a friend I was to her. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out. I ran to the door and ran out. Not knowing how I would be able to take it if she didn't make it. but I was still holding on for that miracle.

_**Nathan**_

I couldn't sleep that night, images of Lilly keep going thought my head. What were we going to say if she didn't make? I couldn't think like that. After dropping Nick and Lilly at school I headed for the hosptial, I had speical permision to take off from work, my boss understood what I was going thought. I got to the hosptial and took off to find Haley..I was hopping she was okay. 'Nathan" I heard a fimarly vioce say from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with "JAKE" I said shocked. "Wow...man I havn't seen you in years..How are you man?" Nathan said walking up to Jake shaking his hand. 'Doing good...Peyton and I are married and we have twin daughters...what about you man?" Jake asked me. "While Haley and I are still married and we have a son Nick and Haley is 7 months preganant" Nathan said smiling with proud about his family. "So Peyton here?" I asked Jake. "NATHAN" I heard somebody shout. I turned around to see Peyton smilng. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "While Peyton...you looking good" Nathan smiled at her. "Thanks Nate...you to" she smiled ta me. "So do you guys know where Haley is?" I asked Peyton and Jake. "She taken Melisa and Ellie to get something to eat...its cute she want to bond with our girls" Jake said as he hold Peyton around her waste. We all smiled. "so any change in Brooke condition?' I asked them. "Nope" Peyton said looking sad. "Its terrible what happen to her, hey...have the people been caught?" Jakes asked me. "No...I don't think they will" Nathan said. "Nathan" Ryan said standing behind Peyton and Jake. "Ryan...this is Peyton and Jake, they are old friends, we use to know each other back in high school" Nathan said as he walked up to Ryan. "Guys this is Brooke husband...Ryan" Nathan said. "Hi..." Peyton and Jake said shaking his hand. "Nathan how is Brooke doing?" Ryan asked turning to face me. "No change Ryan...sorry" Nathan said as Ryan looked upset. "Ryan why don't you come with myself and Jake...we are going to see Brooke" Peyton said as the three of them left to see Brooke.

_**Haley**_

"Nate" I said walking up to Nathan with Melisa and Ellie in my arms. "Hales" Nathan said as he gave Haley a kiss on the lips. "So this is Peyton and Jakes daughers" Nathan said smiling at the little girls in Haleys arms. "Please take them for me...I can't hold them anymore..the baby is kicking" Haley said as Nathan took the little ones from her. Haley sat on the chair. "So how did you sleep last night?" I asked Nate. "Not very good, I kept thinking about Lilly" Nathan said looking sad. "I know...I wish I could make this all a horrible dream" Haley said as she hugged Nathan. "So when do you think Lucas will be here?" Nathan asked "I think maybe tonight...not sure" I said. "While what are you going to say?" Nathan asked. "I don't know...I really don't know" Haley said looking towards the little girls on Nathan lap.

We all took turns at the hosptial...I made my turn that night...waiting for Lucas to come...I was the only one who could explain to Lucas what was happening. Nathan brought Nick and Lilly to the hosptial for a while. He needed to get something at work, so he asked if I could watch them for 10 minutes. "So Nck how was school today?" I asked my son. "Mommy...it was so much fun...we played on the swings and I didn't even fall" Nick said proudly. "I only fall once...Aunty Haley" Lilly said proudly to. "Thats great you two...you getting better...I am so proud" I smiled at the two children, they were both getting so big. "You sit here and I will get you two something to drink" I said and walking up to the cooldrink michine right next to us. "There you go" I held the cooldrink for them as they both had something to drink. "Thanks mommy" Nick said. 'Yeah thank Aunty Haley" Lilly said. I looked forward to where the door was, waiting for Nathan...I wanted Nick and Lilly to get home now...it was to depressing here. I watched the people walk in and out of the hosptial. I watched this one guy...he looked kind of fimilar...he ran to the nurse decks and he looked so fantic, he started looking around at everybody around the hopstial. Thats when I noticed who it was. Oh my gosh it was 'LUCAS" I shouted from where I was sitting. he looked around when he heard his name. He looked all around when he finally spoted me. "HALEY" he said and ran up to me. I ran up to him. he grabbed me in a huge hug and I hugged him back. We stood there for a few minutes when he pulled me away. "Haley...whats wrong?" Lucas asked me. I starred at Lucas...not knowing what to say. "Lucas" I started. "Brooke's in a coma" I told him. Lucas just looked at me. "And you had to come home...for...your...daughter" I said slowly but surly."Halye...what are you talking about?" Lucas asked confeused. "When Brooke lefted after Nathan and mine wedding...she found out that she was preganant Lucas with your...child" I told a very shocked Lucas. "What?...Haley how long have you know?" Lucas asked confused. "For three years Luke" I said. He looked so upset. "So why didn't you tell me...don't you think I have a right to know?" Lucas shouted "I am sorry Luke...but I had made a promise to Brooke...I couldn't break that promise...I am so sorry Luke...I am so..so..sorry" I said trying to hold back the tears. "Where is she Haley" Lucas asked me. "Who?" I asked "Brooke?" Lucas said starring at me. "Why..who else?" Lucas asked. I moved to the side to reveal a little girl sitting on the chair looking at Lucas. "Is that..." Lucas looked at me. I looked at Lucas and nodded. "Yes Lucas its your daughter...her name is Lilly" I said looking from Lilly to Lucas. His eyes just got wided, he looked so sweetly at her. It was one of the sweetest moments in my life.

_**Lucas**_

I couldn't belive what Haley was saying, when she moved to the side and I saw that sweet little girl sitting there I fall in love with her. I walked closer to the little girl. "Lilly" Haley said 'This is your Dad" "Hello" Lilly said shyly. "Hi" I said. Haley picked her up and gave her to me. There I was holding my daughter, it was one of the best moment of my life. I gave her a slight hug and she put her little arms around me and gave me a hug back. Wow how did I get so lucky.

Hey everybody

Thanks so much for the review. Please carry on reading it and if you have any suggests about what can happen let me know!

Thanks

Sami


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas

I must of been standing there for at leat 5 minutes hugging Lilly...my   
daugher...something I was going to have to keep remimding myself that I  
had one. "Lucas..." Haley said trying to get my attention. I looked at  
Haley, with whom now Nathan was standing next to her. "Hey Luke" Nathan  
said. "Nathan" Lucas said just standing there with his daughter. "Can  
Nathan take Lilly home with him?" Haley asked me. I knew that Haley and  
Nathan didn't want Lilly here when Brooke was in a coma so I let go of  
Lilly, so sceard that if I did let go I would never see her again. "Don't  
worry Lucas...she will be at our house...you'll see her again" Haley said  
as Nathan took Lilly from him. "Bye Lilly" Lucas said as he waved. She  
waved a little waved and lefted with Nathan and a little boy. "Oh that my  
son...Nick" Haley said pointing to the little boy next to Nathan. I smiled  
at her. "He looks just like Nathan" I said. "Yeah I know...and he has his  
dad's stubborness." Haley said. We both chuckled. "I can see that you are  
expecting again" I said to Haley, looking down at her belly. "Yeah 7  
months" Haley repiled. I smiled at her. "Would you like to see her?"  
Hayley asked me. I nodded slighting, not sure if I was ready to see the  
one girl who I loved with my whole heart frighting for her life. "Come"  
Haley said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Brookes room.

Haley opened the door for me and I walked inside. "I think I will leave  
you two alone for awhile" Haley said as she smiled sadly at me. "Thanks  
Hales" I said smilng back. It was really sweet of her to do that. I walked  
towards her bed. Remembering everything about her, her face, the way her  
eyes lit up when she was happy, the way she use to say "I love Lucas" and  
most of all her smile. It didn't matter how bad my day was, the moment she  
just smiled at me I had this happy feeling inside of me. Everyday for the   
last 6 years had been hell. I missed her more then anything, I just wanted  
to see her smile. I walked closer to her, when I got to her bed, I looked  
down at her. She was so badly brusied. It wasn't the Brooke I remembered.  
I held her hand, tears were pouring down my face. People often said that  
men don't cry, but when I saw Brooke, my Brooke lying there I couldn't  
help it, I felt so helpless. "Brooke...I am not sure if you can hear  
me...but I want you to know that I am here. There wasn't a single day that  
I didn't think of you...and what it would have been like if you and me  
where together" I coniuted to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I can't  
believe you didn't tell me about Lilly...but you know what I forgive you  
Brooke...but please just wake up for me...please Brooke" the tears kept  
falling. I sat down next to her holding her hand, just remebering  
Brooke...the way she use to be. There was this one in special thing I   
remembered about her, its was the first time I ever contected to Brooke

Flashback to 2nd year in high School

Lucas: You want me to follow you home?

Brooke: No I'll be okay

Lucas: Okay...So why did you call me, anyway? I mean why not Nathan or  
one of the guys?

Brooke: Cause I knew you'd come through

Lucas: You are a good friend to her Brooke

Brooke: You sound surprised

Lucas: Sorry i just...I guess I just figured that you were...

Brooke: A brainless Slut?

Lucas: No, you not...what I was going to say...that I just...I didn't  
think that you were that..tough...But I was clearly wrong about you

Brooke smiles slightly

Brooke: Its okay most people are.

Brooke gives Lucas a kiss on the check and opens the door of Lucas bakkie

Lucas: Brooke...call me if you need anything, okay?

Brooke: Count on it

They both smile at each other and Brooke gets out the car.

Back to the present

"Brooke...that day by the river count seams like a life time ago" I sat  
closer to Brookes bed and sat there thinking of other mermiors of her.  
"Brooke I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart...and I  
just wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't scewed up things with  
you that night...that horrible night, Brooke I am so sorry...I love you  
Brooke Davis" I starred down at her face, just hopping of a sign that  
maybe she was coming out of it, but nothing. I sat in the seat and just  
sat there starring at her, watching her breather in and out, at least by

sitting here I didn't have to face the world outside, the world that was  
moving on without her.

Peyton

I sat on the bed in Nathan and Haley house, when they found out that we  
were staying in a hotel they insiterd that we stay with them instead. I  
watched Jake play with the twins, lucky Haleys had her cot up so she let  
us use it for the twins. "Jake" I started. 'Yeah Sweetie" he said looking  
towards me on the bed. 'Do you think that she will pull throught?" I asked  
him, sceard of what his anwser would be. "At this time...I really don't  
know" Jake said as he pulled me into his arms. I lay on his chest. "I  
don't want Brooke to leave this world without her knowing how sorry I am"  
I said as the tears started to slip down my cheeck. Jake brushed the tears  
away. 'sSweetie...I am sure Brooke know how sorry you are...but just keep  
a little faith...everything will turn out" Jake said to me trying to cheer  
me up. But I knew in my own heart that the more time went by the more  
Brooke was slipping away from us. 'I will Jake" I said as I kissed him on  
the lips. We sat on the bed snuggleing together. I didn't know what iI  
would do if Jake wasn't there. "I love you Jake" I said while starring a  
head of me. "I love you to sweetie" Jake said as he started falling  
asleep. I tryed to fall asleep to that nght...but everytime I fall sleep I  
would wake up in a shocking state. Brooke was on my mind all the time. I  
got up went to the twins and counited to watch them for awhile.

I heard somebody opened the front door. I walked into the living room to  
see a very tierd Haley walking thought. "Haley?" Peyton asked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Peyton?" Haley said as she looked  
up and got a fright when she saw me. "Oh...sorry Lucas is with Brooke"  
Haley said. I looked at her shocked. "Lucas is here?" I asked her. "Oh  
yeah sorry I forgot that you don't know" Haley said looking at a shocked  
Peyton 'Know what?" I asked her. "Lets just sit down for awhile" Haley  
said looking at Peyton. 'Okay Hales...what on earth is going on?" Peyton  
asked getting worried. "Its a long story but to cut thing short...Lucas  
and Brooke have a daughter'" Haley said quickly. "What?" I asked shocked.  
"How?" I asked. "While after her Lucas and you got into that  
fright...Brooke left and she was pregant when she left...she found out a  
month later and I found out three years later when Brooke moved back to  
Tree Hill" Haleys said. I couldn't believe all the things Haley was  
telling me"So that who Lilly is?" I asked. "Yeah it Lucas and Brookes  
daughter" Haleys said. "Want a cup of coffee?" Haley asked me. I just  
nodded. "So how long has Lucas know?" I asked her. "He actual just found  
out..an hour ago" Haley said. "Omg...he must have been so shocked" I said  
trying to image how you would reaceat to finding out you had a child for  
the last 6 years. "How did he take it?" I asked Haley. "Surpiseling  
well...it was so sweet...Lilly said Hello to him...you shoulld of seen his  
face Peyton...he was so happy" Haley said telling her friend all about  
Lucas first vist with his daughter. "I must go and see him?" Peyton.  
"While we are all going tomorrow...its a big day" Haley said. 'Why whats  
tomorrow?" I asked her. Haley just starred at me in shock.  
"Hello...Thanksgiving" Haley said. "Wow I tottally forgot" I said. I  
coudln't believe that I had forgotten all about Thanksgiving. "Don't worry  
about it...we have all been thought alot." Haley said giving me a cup of  
coffee. "Come lets talk" Haley said as I followed her into the living room  
where we sat talking for the rest of the night.

Jake

I woke up the next morning to find myslef alone. I sat up quicky, looking

for Peyton. I then looked over at the twins, sound a sleep in their crib.  
I lefted the room and started for the living room when I noticed Nathan  
walk out the bathroom. "Hey man...how did you sleep?" Nathan asked me.  
"Good thanks...have you seen Peyton?" I asked him. "Nope and speaking of  
Peyton Haley wasn't in bed either. "So Jake...I forgot to ask you, where's  
Jenny" Nathan asked me. 'Oh believe it or not but Nikkie she gotten  
better...we share joined custored...I asked her if she can keep Jenny so  
I go come over here for Peyton and Brooke" I told Jake. "Okay...it is hard  
to beileve" Nathan said smiling. We both walked into the living room to  
see Haley and Peyton fast asleep on the lounge suit, Peyton was lying on  
Haley shoulder. There was a book on Haley lap. I watched Nathan walk up to  
them, he took the book and placed it on the table then took a blanket and  
covered them both. I reached down and took the book that Nathan just  
placed down. "What is this?" I asked Nathan. "Its a photo ablum of when we  
were still in high school...Haley looks at it often" Nathan told me. "Well  
lets get breakfest...the two of them need their sleep" Nathan said as we  
both made our way to the kitchen.

"Wow...I still can't beileve Hales has all these photo" I said paging  
thought the book. "Oh man...look at how dorky you look" I said pointing  
towards the phot of us in the class photo in our jouirn year" I said to  
Nate. "He He He" Nathan said laughting back. I turned the page, the next  
photo was of Brooke and Peyton at their gradution. I quickly turned it  
over, hopping Peyton didn't see it.

"Hey you two" I heard two vioced behind me. "I hope you are not eating  
breakfest withour us?" Hales said walking up to Nathan and giving him a  
kiss. Peyton walked up to me and I gave her a quick kiss. 'What you  
doing?" Peyton asked me as she saw the book in my hand. "Just looking  
though the ablum" I said pullling her onto my lap. Haley and Peyton pulled  
a chair and sat next to us. "So what are we having?" Haley asked.  
"Egg...bacon and toats" Nathan said giving everybody a piece.

After breakfest I pulled opened the photo abulm again. "Wow look at this  
one" Peyton said nugging Hales. "That when jake first told us about  
Jenny...and brooke still called you totor girl' Peyton said. we all sat  
there looking at the photos, laughting at each one that made us remmber  
about our high school day. I turned to the last page in the book, there  
was a photo of Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton and myslef standing on our  
gradution day. We all stooped laughing and just starred at the photo, all  
remebering that day and all the good time we had with Brooke and each  
other.

Nathan

After breakfest we dropped the children off at my mom and dad's. My mom  
Deb and my dad Dan were starting to get on again, but I hooped that they  
didn't get back together, my dad wasn't such an ass like he use to be. A  
little while later we arrired at the hosptial and went to see the doctor.  
"Doctor..."Haley said as she walked up to him. "Mrs Scott...I have been  
looking for you...Mrs Winter she is doing better today...we stilll  
watching her closer but there is a sign of improvment" the doctor told us.  
"Thank you doc" Haley said. THANK YOU" we all shouted. Haley ran to peyton  
and they both hugged so tight. She then hugged me, I gave her a kiss on  
the check...hopping now that Brooke was going to get better everyday now.  
We all walked into the rooom to see Lucas asleep in the chair. "Luke" I  
said shaking him. "What?" Lucas woke up with a fright. "No its okay...we  
just wanted to tell you that Brooke showed a sign of improvemnt this  
morning" I said to Luke. Luke smiled. "Thank goodness" He said as he got  
up and hugged Haley tight. "Hi Luke" Jake said walking up to me and  
shaking him. "Heymy man" Lucas said as him and Jake shock hand. Peyton  
walked next to Jake. "Hi Lucas" Peyton said shyly. "Peyton" Luke said and  
Peyton smiled not sure not to do, the Lucas pulled Peyton into his arms  
and gave her a hug. We all stood there starring at each other and till I  
fainally walked up to Brooke. The rest of them followed me.

We were al standing around Brooke. "Some guy come in here last night...he  
come to see Brooke...He asked who I was and then got all angery and walked  
up" Luas said to me. "Was his name Ryan?" I asked Luke. "Yeah something  
like that" Luke said. I looked at Haley, she looked back at me worrying.  
"Ummm...Lucas that's Brooks...husband" Haley battled to say. We all  
watched Lucas...he just stopped and his looked shocked. "Oh...okay" Lucas  
said as he mved from the bed and headed outside. "Let me go talk t him"  
Jake was the first to say. "No its cool Jake...I will go" Haley said as  
she kissed me on the check. "Will you be okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I will  
be fine" Haley said and headed for the door. The three of us just stood  
there, not saying anything but feeling sad for Lucas, boy did he love this  
lady.

Lucas

When Haley told me that it was Brooke's husband, I didn't know what to do.  
I loved Brooke...I didn't actual think that she would be marrided. "Lucas"  
I heard Haley sout from behind me. "Hales...I jsut wanna be left alone" I  
said to her as I turned around. "I am sorry I never told you...I couldn't"  
Haley said. "Its okay Hales...I will talk to you later" I said and started  
walking away. 'You don't have to go thought this alone Luke...I am here  
for you" Haley shouted out. I stopped dead in my trach, trying keep myslef  
from crying. "I know" I said still face backwards to her. "I know you  
better then that Luke" Haley said. I turned around and the minute i turned  
around and saw Haley face my etars poured from my eyes. Haley ran up to me  
and pulled in to a hug. I hugged her back, not letting her go. "I need you  
Hales" I whisper into her ear. "I need you to luke...not just today buy  
for theose past 6 years" Haley said to me. I pulled her closer. We both  
stood there hugging each other, catching up for past time.

Hey everybody

Sorry that I lefted out Jenny is the other chapter, so i just added her in  
this one. i really hope you guys are enjoying it. I love writting this  
story if you keep the reviews coming I wil keep the story growing.

I just wanna say thanks to

Lexi024

Mosie1213

Brucas LoVe

whatever12345- spiecal thanks to you

benz405

23OneTreeHill3

B. Davis

jessd4491


	6. Chapter 6

_**A specail person **_

"Happy Thanksgiving daddy" Amy shouted. I looked at my daughter. She had gotten so big since I had last seen her. She was now 4 years old and she looked about 8, to me anyway. "Daddy are we going to have turkey tonight?" Amy asked me. I nodded. "Yes my sweetheart and you are going to say thanks for all the things you have in your life" he said. 'I knew that the time with my daughter was getting less and less, if her mother won the custedy hearing tomorrow, I would never get to see Amy. I couldn't image it, she was my pride and joy. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys and I will start with dinner" I said to her. I watched her run up the stairs so happpy and giggie. I swicthed on the news to see a big car accident in Tree Hill. I turned the tv up and and they said that all the passeger were in hosptial, and a lady was crital, that when I realsied that it was Brooke...my Brooke Davis. I had found out where she was so I phoned the hosptial and the nurse wouldn't give me any infomation so I knew I had to see her, I didn't know know if it was the last time I would ever see her. So first thing in the morning, when I returned Amy I would go to see her.

_**Haley**_

After I was standing outside hugging Lucas, we decided to go for a walk. "So how is you HCM going?" I asked him. "Okay...now and then I get these attacts but I still on medication and it gose better" Lucas said. "How are you and Nathan?" Lucas asked me. "Great...never better, he is so commited to this baby, all he does is talk about a name...it's quite funny you know...Nathan Scott, trying to find a baby's name" I said, we both chuckled. "So Hales...what is Lilly like?" Lucas asked. I looked at the around and then at Lucas. "She is a great kid Luke...she always tell Brooke that she looks so pretty...and she kind of reminds me of...you" I said to Lucas. Luke just stopped. "So she is about 6 right?" he asked me. "Yeah...7 March" I told him. "Wow...I can't believe that I am a father...and that I didn't even feel it" Lucas said to me. "Lucas...she needs a dad around...that why I phoned you, Ryan Brooke's..."I started to say then looked at Lucas and stooped. "Ya were going to say husband...it's okay Hales" Lucas said as we both counited to walk. "He is a great dad...but he isn't her dad...YOU are" I said to him. "So then why did Ryan act like that when he saw me?" Lucas asked me. "Not sure...he knows you're her father maybe he is sceard of you taking her away...you can't balme him...his wife is in a coma and the only child he has, her father come back and now his threathen by you" I told Lucas. "So what I am suppose to do...go on and prented that I don't know anymore" Lucas asked me. "Nope...but..." haley said getting intrped by the phone. "I just need to get this" Haley said getting the phone. "Hello...okay...yeah don't worry I will be over right ...okay...thanks bye" Haley said into the phone. "Is it Brooke" Lucas shouted at me. "No don't worry Luke...it was Lilly school, she is really upset and want to see her mom...I am going to pick her up and maybe I will take her in to see Brooke later" Haley said to me. "Hales..."Lucas started but then just shock his head. "Never mind" He said. "You want to come with right?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "Come on" I said as we both walked out the hopstial garden and into the car park.

_**Lucas**_

We arrived at Lilly's school and both got out. We entered the school gates and headed for the office. "I am looking for Mr Lammer" Haleys said to the reciption. "Sure...he is down the hall" the lady said. We both walked towards the room and walked inside to see Lily sitting in the office alone reading a book, she looked so sad and I felt even more sad. "Lilly" Haley said walking up to the little girl. "Whats wrong?" Haley asked her. She looked sad and then a tear run down her cheeck. "I want mommy...I miss her" Lilly said as they both hugged. I felt so sad in my heart, this little girl...my little girl was hurtting and there was nothing I could do. "Lilly...do you remember this man?" Haley asked Lilly. Lilly nodded slightly. "You said his my daddy" Lilly whispered. "Yes he is...can I leave him with you for a few seconds and then I can try to take you to your mommy" Hilay asked her. Lilly nodded and let go of Haley. "Luke...I just need to talk to her teachers and get Nick and I will be back...can I leave you with her?" Haley asked me. I just nodded not taking my eyes off her. Haley walked out and I walked closer to Lilly. "Hi" I said to her. She looked up at me and showed me a little smiled and the went back to reading her book. "Do you like reading books?" I asked her. "Yes I love it, I just wish I could read it more" Lilly said to me. "Can I help you?" I asked her. "Can you read it to me?" Lilly asked. I smiled at her. "Sure". "Come sit here" Lilly said getting up and pulled my jacket towars her. "Thanks" I said sitting down. She started climbing on my lap, so I helped her up. She pulled her book towards her. "Come lets read" She said as I looked down at her. I sat there reading to her. I watched her curl up on my lap as she listen to the story, boy was this the best.

_**Haley**_

"Thanks" I said as I walked out of Nick class. "Mommy what wrong?" Nick ask me. "Lilly mom Aunt Brooke is sleeping and Lilly is a little sad so I am going to try and see if I can get Lilly to see her...so I picked her up early and I decided to do the same for you" I said to Nick as I took his bag for him as he follwed me to the office. "So what did you do today?" I aksed him. "Look Mommy" Nick said getting out a paper from his bag. "I draw this...it's you, the little baby, daddy and me" Nick said pointing to the picture he draw. I smiled, he even draw me with a big belly showing his little sister or brother. "This is beautiful" I said to him. 'Its for the baby" he said proudly. "Do you think the baby will likes it?" he asked me. "The baby will love it" I said giving him a kiss on the check. "Come lets get Lilly and there is somebody I want you to meet" I said as Nick and I walked towards the office.

I heard Lucas vioce in the office followed by a laugh and soon realsied it was Lilly. I walked towards the door and told Nick to stay behind me. I watched Lucas bond with his daughter, it was that moment I knew that I had done the right thing, Lucas loved Lilly and it looked like Lilly loved Lucas.

"Okay come lets go" I said as I walked into the room. Lucas looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. He helped Lilly down from his lap and she ran up to Nick. "You turned into the father I always use you would be" I said to him smiling. "Thanks Hales and thanks for teling me...it meant alot" Lucas said as he kissed Haley on the cheeck. I just smiled as Lucas walked away and towards Nick and Lilly. "Nick" I satretd "This is your Uncle Lucas...Lucas this is your neephe Nick" I said. "Hey Nick" Lucas said bending down towards Nick. "Its nice to meet you" Lucas said putting his hand our for Nick. Nick looked at him confused and then looked at me. "Go on Nick...he doens't bit" I said laughting. Nick smiled and pulled out his arms and gave Lucas a little hug. Lucas was shocked but he hugged him back. "You are cool" Lucas said to Nick laughting and then got up. Nick and Lilly ran off as Lucas and I followed.

_**Lucas**_

After a while we arrived back at the hosptial. We walked to where Nathan was in the waiting room. "Hey Daddy" Nick shouted as he run up to Nathan. Nathan bent down and greeted his son. "Hey Buddy" Nathan said to Nick. "Look what Nick draw" Haley said giving the picture to Nathan. "Its you, mommy, the baby and me" Nick said pointing to the picture. "Way to go" Nathan said as he high fived his son. "How's Brooke?" Haley asked. "She is still the same...just like this morning" Nathan said getting up. Lilly pulled Haley arm. "Aunty Haley?" Lilly started. "Yes honey" Haleys said looking down at Lilly. "I want my mommy" Lilly said wipying her face. Haley looked over at us. "Do you think she is ready?" Haley asked. We both nodded. "You can't hide her from Brooke...Hales she will be fine" Nathan said. Haley looked at Lilly. She took Lilly's hand and let her to the chair. "Lilly...I first need to talk to you..." Haley said. "Your mommy isn't going to be awake, she is resting now...so her eyes will be closed but you can talk to her okay?" Haley told her. Lilly nodded. "Will she hear me?" Lilly asked. "Yeah probably" I said beding down to face her. "Just tell her how much you love her, she will like that" I said. I held out my hand for Lilly and her little hand took mine. She got up and started walking with me. "You guys do you mind if I take her alone?" I asked Nathan and Hales. "Just watch her Lucas...I don't want her to get scared" Haley said worried. "I promise" I said to her as I held to Lilly hand tighter. "Where's mommy" Lilly asked me. "Right here" I said walking to the room.

"Remember you can just talk to her, tell her you love her" I told her as I picked her up and sat her on Brooke's bed. "Brooke...Lilly's here" I said as I held Lilly. "Mommy...I miss you...so much" Lilly said. "My teacher said that I done good work today and I got a star, she also said I am not going to school for a week" Lilly contiued. "I wish you were with me mommy...I miss you reading to me at night and the colouring in books we colour in" "Please wake up mommy please" Lilly said shaking her. "Lilly...mommy is a sleep she is not going to wake up yet...but she know you love her and she loves you lots" I said trying to help her understand. "Like Jelly tots?" Lilly asked. I smiled "More then Jelly tots" I said laughing. "WOw...thats a whole lot...but I still miss her" Lilly said a little sad. "I am sure..." I started saying when somebody walked inside the room. "LILLY" somebody shouted. "RYAN" Lilly shouted. She jumped into his arms. "How are you baby?" Ryan asked her. "I am fine, my teacher gave me a star" Lilly said proudly. "Wow...what a good girl" Ryan said smiling. Ryan looked up at me. "Can I please spend a few moments alone with my daughter and wife?" Ryan asked plainly, like he wasn't intesrted in me being here. "Sure" I said before giving Lilly a pat on the head. "See you outside" I said to Lilly.

I walked outside and stood by the window, looking into the room. "Where's Lilly?" Haleys asked concered. "With Ryan in Brooke's room" I said still starring into the room. "You really feeling bad now aren't you?" Hales asked me. "I will never forgive myself for that night" I said remmebering a horrible night. "So Hales...how has she been?...she been happy?" I asked her. "Yeah...she has missed you and Peyton..." Hales said. "I missed her so much...every night I used to think of her, she was always the last person on my mind before I sleeped" I said. "Hey...what about me?" Haley asked. I looked at her. "Who would miss you?" I said tyring to hold my laught. "Hey" Haleys said hitting me on the arm. "Oh man come on" I said messying up her hair. "Don't touch the hair" Haley said jokely. "I am so sorry mam" I joked. "Come on you knuckled head" Haley said pulling me in for a hug. "Lets get out of here" I said pulling her along.

'Where are we going?" Haley asked me. "I need you help, I am about to do something" I said walking to the phone. "What?" Haley asked me. "I need to phone my mom and tell her that I have a daughter" I said holding her hand. Haleys held my hand back. "Good Luck" she said. I smiled, picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_**Karen**_

"Sammy...get up, its time for school?" I shouted. I laughted at the thought of Sammy, she was just like him, everything remined me of Keith. I miss him so much, a day didn't go by that I didn't think of him. But I was so greatful to have Andy, I loved him so much. "mommy" Sammy shouted running down the stairs. "I havn't had breakfest yet" Sammy said. "While grab a muffin, Andy is waiting for you in the car" I said. "Bring...Bring" "I will get it" Sammy shouted. "Hello" Sammy said into the phone. "Hey Sammy" Lucas said into the phone. "Lucas" Sammy shouted. "I miss you, when are you coming home?" Sammy asked. "I am not sure...listen Sammy I really need to talk to mom" Lucas said. "Sure, enjoy your day, bye" Sammy said handing the phone to me. "Lucas" I said into the phone. "I haven't heard from you in a while...I was starting to get worried" I said a little upset. "Sorry mom...but there something I need to tell you" Lucas began. "What?" I asked worring. "Mom...its a long story...but I am in...Tree Hill" Lucas said to me. "WHAT?" I asked him shocked. "You see Haley phoned me and told me that Brooke was in an accident and she is in a coma...she is getting better but she is still in a coma" Lucas said quickly. "Oh no!" I asked worrying, Brooke was like a daughter to me. "But that's not all" Lucas said. "What?" I was starting to freak out, I mean what else could if be, was it Nathan, Deb one of them. "Haley also told me that Brooke...had...my...daughter" Lucas said. I had to grab onto the table or I would have fallen over. "WHAT?" I said shocked. "Lucas..." I said but I couldn't get anything out. "I will phone you later mom, when you have recovered" Lucas said laughing. "Okay..." was all I could manager to say.

After I hung up the phone, I just sat on the chair by the phone. Lucas was a father and I was a grandmother. I was staring to get very exicted.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT, EVERYBODY WAS CELEBRATING THANKSGIVENG. **_

_**NATHAN, HALEY, LUCAS, PEYTON, JAKE AND ALL THE CHILDREN ARE WITH BROOKE IN HER ROOM**_

_**THE SPECIAL PERSON IS WITH HIS DAUGTHER**_

_**BROOKES ROOM**_

"So what are you thankful for" Haley asked Nathan as she sat next to Nathan. "You, my son and my new baby that is about to come" Nathan said giving Hales a kiss. "And you?" Nathan asked Haley. "The same, but also all this!" Haley said loking around at her friends. "Just not the Brooke accident...but i missed times like this" Haley said looking at each of their friends. "I am thanksful for getting another chance" Peyton said "I thought you guys hated me" Peyton said looking at Haley. "I could never hate you Peyton" Hales said. "I am thankful for this beautiful baby girl" Lucas said starting down at the sleeping Lilly in his arms. "and what about you Jake?" Haley asked. "Being her and having my fright with Nikki for Jenny stop" Jake siad smilng. "Friends Forvere" Haleys said putting her hand onto Brooke's hand. All the friends put their hand onto of Haleys hand. "Always and forever" the rest said. We all smiled at each other. Hopping that it was always going to be us together, but with Brooke, of cause!

_**The speical person**_

"So Amy..."I started as I looked down at my daughets face. "What do you want to say thanks for?" I asked her. "Having my daddy" Amy said. "Come here honey" I said as Amy sat on my lap. "Daddy loves you a whole lot, no matter what your mommy say" I said to Amy. she probably didn't understand me, but I was hopping that somehow she knew what I was saying. I gave her a hug and she kissed me on the check. "I love you daddy" Amy said. "I love you Amy" I said back as I gave her another hug. "Daddy lets go read a book" Amy said as she jumped off my lad and raced to her room. "I will be there now honey" I shouted to her. I walked towards my cabnet and looked at the picture that was there. It was Brooke and myself. I stroked the picture and smiled. She has to live, she just had to. She was so speical to me that I wasn't sure what I would do without her. She just had to live, she had to!

Hey everybody

Thnaks for reading my story, trying to up date as soon as possible. There is just a little mistake, in chapter one I put Haley is three months, she is actually 7 months, otherwise it wont fit into my story. Anyway keep the review coming. I love hearing what people think

Lots of Love

Sami


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's been a month now, it's the 24 December. Brooke is sill in a coma, she was getting better but then she just stopped and now she is still the same. **_

_**Haley is now 8 months pregant and on leave, which is better for her becuase she get to spend more time with Brooke. Nathan went back to work and joins Haley at the hosptial at night.**_

_**Jake had to go back to New York bcaause he has his job but Peyton and the twins stayed behind. Peyton still stays with Haley and Nathan, but Jake comes back as often as he can.**_

_**Lucas quite his job back home and also stays with Nathan and Haley. He spends alot of time at the hosptial with Brooke and Lilly. Lilly still lives with Ryan at their house, but she spends alot of time with Brooke and Lucas at the hosptial. Ryan still hasn't given Lucas any chance, he sometimes tells Lucas to leave Brooke's room. **_

_**Lucas told Karen all about his daughter and Karen and the family decided to come down for the holidays. **_

_**Dan and Deb visit Brooke often.**_

_**The speical person has been to the hosptial a few times but never gone to actually see Brooke, His ex-wife won the custedy hearing of their daughter, but only and till the new year where he still could have a chance of getting his daughter full time.**_

_**Peyton**_

"Hales" I shouted from downstairs. "Coming Pey" Haley shouted back as she run down the stair. "Are you ready?" I asked her. "Hell yeah" Haley said as all of us lefted the house. It was Myself, the twins, Haley, Nick and Lilly. We got into the car and made our way.

_**You better watch out**_

_**You better not cry**_

_**Better not pout**_

_**I'm telling you why**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

"Sing...sing" Haley said to the little kids in the back. They all laughted and sand aolng.

_**He's making a list,**_

_**And checking it twice;**_

_**Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice.**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**He sees you when you're sleeping**_

_**He knows when you're awake**_

_**He knows if you've been bad or good**_

_**So be good for goodness sake!**_

_**O! You better watch out!**_

_**You better not cry.**_

_**Better not pout, I'm telling you why.**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town.**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town.**_

"I can't beileve that it already christmas eve" I said to Haley. "Yeah...I just wish Brooke was here...ya know" Hales said a little sad. "Yeah, but we have to make this the best christmas for Lilly" I said to Haley looking at the mirror when I could see Lilly. "She is gonna miss her mom so much" Haley said. "Thats why we are doing this remember" I said to Haley as I parked the car in the parking.

We all walked towards the shops, looking around in amazment. This place is was so beautiful. It had never been so done up like this. The tree stood tall and the decoration was so shinny. It was beautiful.

After an hour we had all our thing. "Lets head to the hosptial" Haley said as we put everything in the car and head back there.

We got there about 15 minutes later. Started unloading all the things, we had special premision form the doctor. We took everything into Brooke's room and placed everything done. "First we need to pray" I said as myself, Haley and the kids all gather around Brooke. "Dear God...Please let Brooke wake up today...it sure would be a christmas mircle and I would be so happy" I said as we all held hands around Brooke. "God please let my moomy wake up" Lilly said a little sad. "I miss her" Lilly said again. "Thank you God" I said as we broke our ciclue. Haley bend down to face Lilly. "I am sure Mommy will wake up soon okay" Haley said comforting a little girl who was in tears. "Okay...but when can I give mommy her present?" L:illy asked. "What is it?" I said as I bented down next to Haley. Lilly took a piece of paper out of her jacket. 'This.." Lilly said giving Haley the papper. Haley unfolded it and read it "Dear Mommy, Merry Christmas, I hope you wake up soon, I have to tell you something, I meet my daddy and he is nice mommy, he gives me tight hugs and he always kisses my cheeck, which makes me laugh. I miss you mommy, Ryan also misses you and I think daddy does to cause he always cry's when he talks to you. Please wake up mommy. Love Lilly" Haley wiped her own tears when she finished reading the letter, she gave it to me and then gave Lilly a big hug. "Why don't you just leave it on the table, okay?" Haley said to Lilly. She nodded and walked off to join Nick. "That's the saddnest letter I have ever read" I said to Haley as I folded it up and place it on the table. "I know...that poor little girl" Haley said watching Lilly, as Nick and Lilly played with the decorations. They were both laughting. "Well this is not a crying day" I said as she walked up to the children. "Hey kids...why don't we do some decorating here?" I asked them. "Yeah" they both shouted. I walked to the cd player and started the celebration.

_**Dashing through the snow**_

_**On a one-horse open sleigh,**_

_**Over the fields we go,**_

_**Laughing all the way;**_

_**Bells on bob-tail ring,**_

_**making spirits bright,**_

_**What fun it is to ride and sing**_

_**A sleighing song tonight**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells,**_

_**jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

We all started putting the christmas tree up and hang decorations on it. We hung streamns around the room and put lights on the walls. We all had a jol, laughting, singing and celebrating a day that people didn't need to morne.

_**Jake**_

I had such a busy day and all I wanted to do was get to my family and spend christmas with Peyton and the girls. I missed them, but I had to get on with my work, or I would be jobless. Brooke being in a coma for so long scread me. I didn't know if she was going to wake up. But I prayed everyday, every single second that she would. "Jake" my boss called me. "Yes sir" I said to him. "You may leave and Jake...Merry Christmas" my boss said. "Thanks you sir and you to" I said smiling as I made my way out of there as quick as I could.

I got home packed my bag and headed to the car. I jumped into and drove off. I couldn't believe that it was already christmas eve, I couldn't beileve that it was Christas eve and I didn't even spend the day with Peyton and the kids. I phoned Jenny and wished her a merry Chrismtas. And then promised I would take her out for a big lunch when I got back. As drove on my way back to Tree Hill, I thought alot of Peyton. Greatful to have her in my life. A smiled stayed on my face as I thought of her. Then a christmas song I loved come onto the radio so I turned it up. I had so much christams sprit in me now.

_**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,**_

_**in the lane, snow is glistening**_

_**A beautiful sight,**_

_**we're happy tonight,**_

_**walking in a winter wonderland.**_

_**Gone away is the bluebird,**_

_**here to stay is a new bird**_

_**He sings a love song,**_

_**as we go along,**_

_**walking in a winter wonderland.**_

_**In the meadow we can build a snowman,**_

_**Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**_

_**He'll say: Are you married?**_

_**we'll say: No man,**_

_**But you can do the job**_

_**when you're in town.**_

_**Later on, we'll conspire,**_

_**as we dream by the fire**_

_**To face unafraid,**_

_**the plans that we've made,**_

_**walking in a winter wonderland.**_

_**In the meadow we can build a snowman,**_

_**and pretend that he's a circus clown**_

_**We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,**_

_**until the other kids knock him down.**_

_**When it snows, ain't it thrilling,**_

_**Though your nose gets a chilling**_

_**We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,**_

_**walking in a winter wonderland.**_

_**Walking in a winter wonderland,**_

_**walking in a winter wonderland.**_

_**Nathan**_

I had just finished work and then headed to the hopstial, when I walked in there was just music playing and laughter in the air. The room looked so cool, my wife and friend had done a good job. "Nathan" Haley shouted as I walked in. She gave me kiss and I kissed her back. "I can see you guys are been busy" Nathan said laughting. "Daddy" Nick shouted. "Uncle Nathan" Lilly shouted after Nick. "Hey little monsters, how are you?" I asked as I patted them both on the head. "I know what I want for christmas" Nick said. I laughted. "What now?" I asked him. "A car that has real sounds, its so cool" Nick said showing Nathan the picture. I laughted and looked at Hales. That what she had bought him yesturday, thank goodness she did. "So Lilly what do you want?" I asked her. "Mommy" she said. I looked down sad at her. I wished with everything that what I could give her. I just gave her a hug and looked towards Peyton and Haley.

An hour later we all sitting around Brooke's bed. We were all remebering old chrismtams together. The Lucas and Jake walked in. "Hey" Lucas said. "Merry Christmas" Jake said. Jake kissed Peyton. "I am so glad you could be here. I was sceard that you would miss us for chrismtmas" Peyton said to Jake. "Never" jake said as Peyton lie in his arms, with their twins next to them. We all just sat there. "I was hopping we wouldn't be here for christmas" Lucas said looking at Brooke. "We all did" Haley said back. Lucas put Lily on his lap when nathan put Nick. "Hey" Ryan said walking into the room. "Do you mind if I join?" Ryan aksed. "Not a problem" Nathan said grabbing a other chair. Lilly ran into Ryan arms and sat on Ryan lap. They just sat there in their own mermiors of Brooke and what this christmas would be like without her.

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_**

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,   
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. 

It was about 8:00pm we all just lie there. Some of us where talking and the other where just staring at Brooke. Next minute there was a knock on the door. "Merry Christmas" the person said walking into the room. Everybody just sat there stairing at the person by the door. "Oh my gosh" everybody said in shiocked as they just starred at Karen, Andy, Sammy,Deb and Dan satnding by the door.

Hey everybody

Sorry it's been awhile, just been busy with college. Anyway please keep reviewing. Hope you are still enjoying it. Just tell me!

Lots of Love Sami


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lucas**_

"Mom" I shouted as I jumped from my chair to greet them. "Lucas" Sammy shouted jumping into my arms. "Hey Sammy, how are you?" I asked her. "Merry Christmas" Sammy said. I greeted Andy, Deb and Dan. "So how is Brooke?" Karen asked as the whole group walked into the room. "She is okay, stable and thats a good sign" Nathan said. Karen looked towards Brooke's bed. 'Hello Brooke. it's Karen, It's time to wake up, people are missing you here" Karen said to Brooke. Karen turned around. "Haley" Karen said a she gave her a big hug. "How are you...I can see you are expecting" Karen said smiling widely to Haley. "Karen" Haley said as hugged her back. "Yeah 1 more month...can't wait" Haley said. Karen turned to Nathan. "It's good to see you" Karen said. "You to Karen" Nathan said as he gave her a hug. "Peyton, Jake" Karen said giving them both a hug. "How is Jenny" Karen asked Jake. "She is doing good, myself and Nikki both share custody of her" Jake said. "That's great." Karen said smiling. "Ryan this is Karen, Lucas's mom" Nathan said introduing Ryan to Karen. "Karen this is Ryan Brooke's husbend" Nathan said. "Oh...Hi" Karen said greeting Ryan. "And mom this is my...daughter" I said picking up Lilly and introduesing her to Karen. Karen just stood there looking at the little girl in my arms. "Mom this is Lilly" I said.

_**Karen**_

I watched the little girl in Lucas's arms. She was so beautiful, just like Brooke, she had Brooke's hair but she defantily had Lucas's eyes. "Lilly this is Karen" Lucas said to her. "Hi sweetie" I said stroking her hand. She waved a litle wave. "Say Hello" Lucas said to Lilly. "Hi" Lilly sid softly. I smiled at the little girl. "Come Lilly, lets go get something to eat" Haley said as her and Nathan lefted with Lilly and Nick. "Karen this my son...Nick" Haley said introducing Nick to Karen. "Hi" Karen said smiling at Nick. Nick smiled and followed Nathan. "You guys this is Sammy...Keith daughter" Karen said as Sammy walked closer to her. "Oh my gosh" Peyton said looking up to Sammy. "Your dad was so cool" Peyton said. 'You knew my dad?" Sammy asked exictly. "We all knew your dad" Jake said to her. "Cool...mommy why didn't you tell me" Sammy said. They whole room burst into laughter. "Why don't we go outside...and myself and Jake will tell you all we knew of him" Peyton said as she took Sammy hand and headed outiside. Jake followed with the twins. Deb, Dan, Andy and Ryan walked outside so Lucas and Karen could talk private.

"Mom...she is amazing, she my little girl" Lucas said to me. "Lucas I am so happy for you, she beautiful and she has your eyes" I said smiling to my son. He gave me a big hug and I hugged him back. I hadn't seen my son this happy in ages. "Mom how is Abbey?" Lucas asked me. My smile suddely fade. "She hasn't been good, she really love you Lucas" I said. "Oh...I am sorry, but I have a daughter now, I can't just leave, I am sorry" Lucas said to me. "I know...I understand...but what if Brooke..." I stooped my sentces. "I know what you were going to say and she wont mom. I know she wont die" Lucas said getting a little cross. "Okay Lucas I understand, so what you going to do, just stay here forever?" I asked him. "I don't know mom...I really don't know, but I wont leave Lilly, I am her father" Lucas said a lilltle more cross. I just pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry we will work this out together" I said tyring to help my son the best I could.

_**Peyton**_

"Your daddy was always there for everybody" I said to Sammy. "Wow..he seemed like a great guy. "I wish I could meet him, but I didn't get to" Sammy said a little sad. I thought of Sammy and how she never got to know her dad, but then I thought of Brooke, I did get to know her and now I could lose her. How did Sammy act so normally. I thought of Brooke everyday, I missed her every sceand. I couldn't lose her not now not ever. I gave Sammy a hug, I didn't even know her but she seemed so sad. I had to hug her, for her to know that her dad wasn't forgoten.

_**Haley**_

After about an hour we all ended up back at Brooke's room. But now there were an extra 5 people. The room seemed to small but I know that Brooke would of loved this. She loved big partys. It was getting pretty late, so we decided to leave Brooke and go home, Karen Andy and Sammy where staying with Deb and Dan but we all headed to our place for the rest of Christmas, we decided that even if people sleep on the floor, as long as they were all together tonight. We all lefted expect Ryan and Lucas, who decided to stay with Brooke longer. So we said our goodbyes and headed home.

"Mommy...what about father Christmas, will he come tonight?" Nick asked me. "Yes, don't worry sweetheart, but mommy and daddy will wait for father christmas to come, so we can help him" I said. "Can't I also stay awake to help him?" Nick asked. "No all the little children have to go to sleep or he wont come" Nathan said helping me out. "Come Lilly, Nick...lets jump into bed" Sammy said as she run up to them. All three of them raced up stairs to our bedroom. The children were sleeping up stairs and the adults were sleeping in the lounge, that if they even got any sleep. "Karen..Peyton..Deb...you gonna help me tuck them in" Haley asked. "Yeah come" Peyton said taking the twins with her.

"Goodnight Sammy, Nick, Lilly" I said as I switched the light off and closed the door. We all walked downstairs and walked into the lounge were we found Dan, Andy, Nathan and Jake laying all the bankets and pillows down. "Anybody want some coffee" I asked. "Me" all of them said. I made them all coffee and sat myself down next to Nathan. It was myself and Nathan, Karen and Andy, Deb and Dan and Jake and Peyton. "Now doesn't this remind you of something?" Peyton asked me. "What?" I asked looking confeused. "Our famouse slumber party?" Peyton asked me. I looked at her and started laught. "How could I forget that?" I asked her. We both laughted. "Okay you guys it was our second last year in Tree hill high, it was when Nathan and Lucas went to that basketball game...you should hear this story" Peyton said to the group. "Okay..this is how it goes" I started.

_**Flashback to slumber party **_

**_Halye:_** I'm just not clear on this, so the shower at your house is broken and you had to have Felix come all the way over here and use mine?

_**Brooke, Peyton and Anna all nodded**_

**_Peyton:_** Brooke?

_**Brooke looks at her and winks**_

**_Haley: _**Wait a secaond, you don't have a bed, do you?...tell me you didn't have sex in my bed Brooke

**_Brooke:_** I'm already washing your sheets

**_Haley:_** Oh my gosh gross

**_Brooke:_** They already yelled at me. Whats the big deal?

**_Haley:_** The big deal is...first of all you did not thank me for helping you with the cd's. Second of all you had sex in my bed! and third, you ate all the browies.

_**Brooke eats the last bite of the brownie in Haley face**_

**_Anne: _**Actually I had a couple

**_Haley: _**That's not the point.

**_Brooke: _**Haley right, the point is that I've been deceptive. It's not so much that I lied to anybody's face, it's more about what I didn't say

**_Haley:_** Okay...there is a big diffenect between a lie and a little white lie

**_Brooke: _**really?

**_Haley: _**Yeah

**_Peyton:_** Okay ...wait what white lie?

**_Haley:_** Nothing

**_Brooke:_** Haley lied to Nathan

**_Haley:_** Not exactly

**_Brooke:_** Yes you did

**_Peyton_**: About what?

**_Haley: _**Nothing

**_Peyton:_** HALEY

**_Haley:_** If we're talking about bad behavion you might want to sit this one out.

**_Peyton: _**What is that suppose to mean?

**_Haley:_** it's suppose to mean Peyton's the one you should be looking at not me

**_Brooke:_** Why? She not the one acting like a perfect little stepford wife

**_Anne: _**Why are you picking on Haley? She's throwing us a slumber party

**_Brooke:_** Autually she was throwing us a slumber party, you just buttered in

**_Peyton:_** Brooke leave her alone

**_Brooke:_** Why?

**_Haley:_** What are you going to do snot her?...I didn't throw the slumber party for you. You throw it for yourslef and you know it!

**_Brooke:_** Well at least i didn't lie to my husbend about hanging ourt with Chris

**_Petyon:_** Whooooo

**_Haley:_** While Peyton did cocane with that Rick guy

**_Peyton: _**HALEY

**_Brooke:_**WHAT?

**_Peyton:_** While you had sex in her bed!

**_Anna:_** Okay

**_Brooke: _**What is wrong with you Crackwhore?

**_Peyton:_** Slut

**_Brooke to Haley:_** Lair

_**Haley rips the wax paper off Brooke's nose and Brooke and Peyton scream. Anna laughs.**_

**_Anna: _**Tree hill got some drama

_**Peyton, Brooke and Haley just stare at each other with cross faces.**_

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

"Oh my gosh, thats must have been so good to watch" Nathan said laughting. Everybody else in the room was laughing so hard to. "We would have love to have seen that" Deb said still trying to breath from all the laughing. We all coniuted to laught for the next ten minutes. Everybdy kept bring it up again. It sure was the most funnyest thing that had happend.

We all stopped laughting and all just sat there, it was now 11:30 pm. Half an hour to Christmas. "Not looking forwards to this christmas, no Brooke to celebrate with us" I said. 'You guys should of spent last year this us, it was the best, Brooke as always went overborad" I said laughting. I told them the story as we all sat there listing. Waiting for a mircle to happen. To Bring Brooke home to us this christmas.

_**Lucas**_

"Brooke. its half an hour to christmas, and we miss you alot" I said. Ryan was standing next to me, we both didn't say thing to each other. I didn't balme him either, it was Brooke's husbend, he had every right to be her. "Wake up Brooke, Lilly needs you, she misses you alot" Ryan said. I took Brook'e one hand and at the same time, Ryan took her other hand. We both looked up at each other. I decided to break the silinces. "Thanks for looking after her and Lilly, you must be very speical to them" I said to him. "They very special to me and they were both very happy, no thanks to you" Ryan said looking down at Brooke. "If something happends to Brooke, I just what you to know that I will be sueing for full custody of Lilly" Ryan said with no feeling at all. "But she is my daugher" I said anger, how dare he. "You only come back 6 years later and expect to take her now" Ryan said cross. "I never knew about her and if I did I would of been here along time ago" I said. "I don't care, I will fright you and I will win" Ryan said. But before I could say anything a nurse come in. "If you two are going to fight get out, Mrs Winter needs her rest and you are not helping" the nurse said. "Sorry" I said. "I am not...I am not going to shut up and lets this guy get away with what he did to my wife and daughter" Ryan said moving away from Brooke. "She is not your duaghter, she is mine" I said. "Okay that's enought, both of you get out" the nurse said. I kissed Brooke's hand and walked behind Ryan. "Both of you better stay out of here if you are going to fright, now go home, we will see you in the morning" the nurse said. We both walked our own ways. I decied to go back to Haley and Nathan's. I wasn't going to let Ryan take my daughter away from me, I swear on my life.

_**The special person**_

Tonight is christmas eve and I didn't even get my daughter, all I got was a phone call. I was so frustraed, I missed her so much. I decided to go and see Brooke. I hadn't had the courage up to now, but I had this feeling I needed to see her. So I gather all my couage and went to the hosptial. I looked into the window of Brooke's room and watched her for a few sconds. She was just lying there, not a single moments. There were so many micheines on her. I opned the door and walked towards her bed. "Brooke" I whispeted. "Sorry...I havn't come, I have been sceard" I said. I walked up to her and looked down at her. She had michanies and pipes and stuff on her but she still looked so beautiful. I missed her everyday...every sceand. I missed that smiled and oh those eyes, that when I looked into them they sparked. I couldn't see her eyes, they were closed but how I would love to see them. I felt so bad, I hadn't been there for her much the past 6 years. But I didn't stop thing of her, not once. I lay my head on the side of the bed and sat there for awhile. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 12:00 am, wow it was offically Christmas day. I sat next to her and sing our song, the sang we always use to play when when were together.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart**_

As I sand the song my tears conuited to fall from my eyes. I missed her so much, I couldn't live witout her. I stopped singing and whipsted into her ears. 'Brooke...It's...Mouth and I am here" I placed my head on my hand and cryed in my hands. Next minute I felt someody stroke my hand. I looked up and there was Brooke, looking back at me with her sparking eyes and her smile, smiling at me. I starred at her in shock as Brooke whispted the bigging of our song...

_**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight**_

"Brooke" I said wiping away my tears. The tears of her own were falling down. I just starred at her and then we both sat there singing the rest of our song as I held her in my arms, not wanting to let her go ever again

_**I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

_**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always**_

Hey

Hope you enjoyed it. Please keep the reviews coming

Lots of love

Sami


	9. Chapter 9

_Mouth_

I continued to hold Brooke in my arms. I couldn't believe what a christmas miracle this was. "Brooke...are you akay?" I asked her. "Yeah..."I heard her whisper. "Let me get the doctor" I said as I got off the bed. "Mouth...please just wait" Brooke said. I sat down next to her and smiled. "How are you?" Brooke asked me. I looked at her and laughted. I wondered how Broooke did it, here she was coming out of a coma and she asked me how I was. "It's not about me Brooke, its you..you come home to us" I said laughing. She smiled and looked around the room. "It's so beautiful...but why is it full of christmas decorations?" Brooke asked. I stared at her, how was I suppose to tell her that she had missed out on a month of her life. "Brooke...it's...christmas" I just blurted out. "Christmas? no it's thanks-giving" Brooke said a little confused. 'No Brooke...you have been in a coma for a month" I said to her.

_Brooke_

"A month?" I shouted out in shock. "Where is Lilly...Ryan" I said stared to freak. "Calm down Brooke, Lilly is with Haley and Nathan and Ryans okay" Mouth said trying to calm me down. I stared having problems breathing. "Let me get a doctor" Mouth panicked as he run out the room to get a doctor. I lay there in the bed. I couldn't believe that I had missed a whole month. My daughter...I wanted my daughter and of cause i wanted Ryan. I tried so hard to remember...but i couldn't. I started get little images in my head...the guy going past a red robot... me shouting and then everything went black. I remembered hearing voices...it was Haley and Nathan, but there was another two that i just couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember. Mouth and the doctor walked in. "Good evening Mrs Winter" The doc said walking up to me. I looked at him. "What's wrong with me?" I just blurted out. "You were in an accident and you have been in a coma for a month, it's christmas eve now...good timing" the doc said smiling. I justed stared at the doc as he took my vital's. "Everything here looks good, sir we will phone the family tomorrow to let them know...is that okay?' the doctor asked mouth. "yeah doc thats fine" Month said. The doctor walked towards the door and as he walked out he turned around. 'Merry Christmas" he said. 'merry Christmas" we both said back. Mouth turned to me when the doc walked out. 'I am going to let you get some rest...big day tomorrow, you going to see your family" Mouth said as he kissed me on the cheak. "Mouth" I whispered. "yeah" he said as he turned around. 'Please can you stay with me tonight?" i asked him. He smiled. 'Would love to" he said as i moved cloeser to the side of the bed. he lay next to me and I lay in his arms. "Merry Christmas Brooke" Mouth said. 'Merry Christmas" I said back as I rested my head on his cheast and we both lay there. "Mouth i heard what you said before I woke up and I want you to know that i have missed you to...and you have always been there for me" I said to him as i closed my eyes. "I love you Mouth" I said before difting into a deep sleep, looking forward to the morining.

_Lucas_

I walked around Tree Hill for awhile. trying to remember everything about Brooke. I missed this place so much, I had so many memories here. I then decided to go back to Haley and Nathan. I didn't what to spend christmas alone.

_Peyton_

I couldn't sleep, so I got up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. I put the ketal on and grabbed a cup. I then heard a noice by the door. Somebody was trying to open the door. I grabbed the umbrella that was next to the door and held it, getting ready to hit the person that was trying to break in.

_Lucas_

I tried to open the door, but for some funny reason Hales must have locked the door. I took out my key Nate has given me and started opening. I opened the door quickly as I could not to wake up anybody. I walked inside, as I step inside I come face to face with a person and an umbrealla, they aimed for me. 'Whooo"I shouted. Peyton droped the umbrella. "Lucas...is that you" Pey asked me. "yeah Peyton...what you trying to kill me?" I asked her. 'I thought you were robbing the house...I am so sorry" Peyton said as we both started laughing. "I thought you were staying with Brooke tonight?" Peyton asked me. "I got kicked out...Ryan started telling me that he is sueing for custody of Lilly...I wont take it Pey" I said to Peyton getting upset. "Okay Luke...calm down" Peyton said trying to get me calm. "I can't peyton...she is MY daughter" I said. 'Luke...you are Lilly's father so you have a right over Ryan and everybody can see that you will be a great father" Pey said reassuring me. "I would of come back if I knew that I had a daugther...Pey...I can't lose her now" I said getting upset again. "Don't worry Luke...it will all work out you will see" Peyton said giving me a hug. "I am just so scared she doesn't wake up Lucas" Peyton said. "She is my best friend...and I havn't even been able to tell her how much she means to me...I don't want her to leave without her knowing that" Peyton. "She will be okay and then you can tell her all you want" I said pulling Peyton in for another hug. I pulled away from her and looked at her. 'So Pey...about that night...what happened?" I asked getting all serious. "The night I left?" Peyton asked me. "Yeah" i said nodding my head. Peyton looked at me and then looked away. "I had to go...I hurt Brooke, you and I had messed up your relasnship again...I couldn't wait around to see how you were hurting so I ran to the one place that I knew...my mom's grave...it was pouring with ran and I just sat there for hours, I fell asleep and when I woke up that morning the sun my shinning so bright, I knew that Tree Hill would never be the same again after what i did, so I went to Jake and after that we moved to new York City and got married started a family" Peyton told me. "You must have had your heart broken, you lost your best friend that day" I said to Pey. 'I lost two best friends that day" Pey said. 'Pey...I am...sorry" I said to her. "Sorry for what?" Peyton asked me. 'for...not...coming...after you that night" I said. Peyton reached out and gave me a hug. 'You don't have anything to be sorry for...me I made you lose 6 years of your daughters life...if anybody should be saying sorry it's me" Peyton said pulling away.   
Don't balme yourself Pey" I said as I gave her a hug, holding her in my arms after so long really felt good.

_Peyton_

"Want some coffee?" I asked Lucas as I broke our hug. "Sure" Lucas said smiling. We both walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. We sat at the table. "So it's 3 clock!" I said to Lucas looking at my clock. "yeah christmas has started...and it just doesn't feel like i...it feels like there is nothing to celebrate for?" Lucas said to me. "Come here..."I said as I pulled Lucas up. I draged him up stairs and opened the door to Nate and Hales room. "Look that's what it is worth celebrating I said to Lucas as we both stood there looking at the children lying on the bed. "You know I am not a big fan of little children...and until I met Lilly" Lucas said. I looked up at him and smiled. "Your children are your life...these beautiful creation that you love more then anything in the world...it's a funny feeling" I said. "It's the feeling you only get when you are a parent" Lucas said staring at a sleeping Lilly. Lucas walked into the room and sat next to the side that Lilly was sleeping at. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheak. "I love you Lilly" Lucas whisperd into her ear. I watched this whole scense with my own eyes. It was the most touching thing I had ever seen. He was a great father, kind of father I only imagained in my best dream that he would be, and I was so proud of him. He really did love Lilly. Lucas walked past me. "Come Peyton lets get some sleep" Lucas said as he walked down the stairs. I looked at Lilly, my only disapoinments was that Brooke wasn't around to see this, the love of her life with thier daughter. I took one last look at Lilly and closed the door behind me.

After a while I checked on my girls and then joined Lucas in the lounge with the whle gang, they were all still asleep. I lay next to Lucas. "I am getting to old for this" Lucas joked. "don't say that because it means that I am getting old to" I joked with Luke. We both laughted. "Nite Nite Pey" Lucas said. 'Goodnight Lucas" I said as I lay there and finally fall a sleep.

Hey eveybody. Sorry for not up dates soon. I have been really busy, I have got the other chpater, its almost finished. Anyway please keep the review coming, Love hearing what you guys think.

Lots of Love

Sami


	10. Chapter 10

_Haley_

I looked around me, everybody was there, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Andy, Deb, Dan and all the cheer-leading squad from our old high school. I looked in horror, as they tried to save Brooke's life, they have to retrive her a few times, then they just stopped and turned to us all who where in tears and said those words. "I am sorry but she is gone" I fell to the fall crying. No this had to be a mistake. It had to be. I looked at her and they placed the blanket over her head. I ran up her and starred shouting NO, but there was noise all around me, people saying she is gone. I keep shouting no, but the noise were getting louder and louder next minute...Bring...Bring.

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around to see where we were. All lying in the lounge, everybody else was still asleep. I signed in relief, it was only a dream. It then registered to me that the phone was ringing. I jumped up as fast as I could, considering I had a baby inside of me and reached the phone. "Haley Scott" I said picking up the phone. "Mrs Scott this is Brenda from the hospital...we would just like you to know that Mrs Winter has woken up...and she is doing very good" Brenda siad into the phone. I felt a whole lot of tears falll from my eyes. "Thank you so much...Merry Christmas' I said as I hung up. I just stood there for a few scenonds, not sure how I felt, my heart was beaming with happeniness, she I was so sceard that I had been dreaming. After I got over my schok I run up to Nathan. 'Nate...Nate" I said shaking him. Nathan woke up with a fright. 'HALEY" he shouted jolting up. "No Nate...its' Brooke...she is...awake" I could hardley say to him. He looked at me. "What?" He asked shocked. "The nurse just phoned and told me" I said. Nathan pulled me in for a hug. "Oh my gosh...You guys GET UP...BROOKE IS AWAKE" Nathan shouted. Eveybodty got up and looked around. I looked at each of their faces. "WHAT?" Peyton said. "It's Brooke, she is wake" I shouted. Eveybody just stood there shocked. and then we all just un up to each other hugging ecah other. We all had to wipe the tears. It sure was a Chrismtas to remember. "I'll phone Ryan" Nathan said as he walked out the room.

Sammy, Lilly and Nick come running down the stiras. "Presents" they all shouted. I run up to Lilly. 'Lilly...mommy is awake" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Santa gave me my present" she said having the biggest smile ever. I picked her up and hugged her. "Want to opened your other present?' Karen said walking up to Myslef and Lilly. "Yeah" she shouted. We all sat around the tree as the little ones opened their prensets, we all sat eagar to get to the hosptilal to see Brooke.

_Brooke_

I woke up and noticed that I was alone. I looked around me but Mouth wasn't their anymore. I stretched my arms and I felt something next to me. I looked down and grabbed it with my hand. Wow...it was a white rose. I opened the card that was attached to it and read it.

_Dear Brooke_

_Glad you are awake, Merry Christmas_

_Will speak soon_

_Love Mouth_

I bought the rose up to my nose and smelt it. I smiled, it was so beautiful. Those two voices keept running through my head but I just couldn't remember who they were. All I wanted to do was remember. I needed to sleep, so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep the best I could

_Haley_

We all lefted the house and headed for the hospital. Once we got there we saw the doctor. "Hey doc" Nate shouted as we all run up to the doctor. "Oh..the gang...Merry Chrismtas" he doctor joked. We all smiled..."Yeah Merry Christmas" we all echoed behind him. "So how is she?" Peyton asked. "She awake now...but we are keeping a n eye on her...and they next few days will be crusial" the doc said. "But right now...she is okay right?" Deb asked. "Yeah right now she is doing good" the doc said. We all had smiled on our face. "Thank the lord" Andy said. "So can we see her now?" Karen asked. "For now...I only want one or two people at a time...just and till we ease her into it" the doctor said. "Thanks doctor" Lucas said. We all thanked the doctor and he walked away. "I want Lilly to see her first" I said. "Do you mind if I take her in?" Lucas asked. We all looked at each other. "No Luke...it would be great for all three of you" Dan said. We all nodded. Lucas smiled and he took Lilly hand.

_Lucas_

I took Lilly hand and started walking towards Brooke's room. I picked her up. "Lilly sweetheart...I don't want you to be scared...your mommy is doing better, so just give her a big hug okay?" I asked Lilly. She nodded. "Okay daddy..."Lilly said as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. we both took a deep beath and opened Brooke's door.

_Brooke_

Somebody opened the door and in walked Lilly and...oh my gosh it was...Lucas. That's when i relised that the vioce belong to Lucas. I watched Lucas put Lilly down and she ran up to me. She climbed on my bed and I pulled her in for a huge hug. "Mommy...I missed you" Lilly said giving me a tight hug. Tears fall down my cheeck. I really missed alot. "My sweet..sweet Angel" i said pulling Lilly's face in my hands. I kissed her on the cheeck. "Mommy...I want to show you who is here" Lilly said as she turned around to look at Lucas. "Come" Lilly whipered. Lucas walked forward. "Look mommy...it's daddy" Lilly said. I sat there in shock...I couldn't belive that Lucas and Lilly where togethere and that Lilly was calling Lucas daddy. I was at a loss of words. Lucas knew about Lilly...Lilly knew about Lucas. This is what I had been dreaming about since Llilly was born, to see her with her father.

_Lucas_

I watched Booke sit there in shock, she tried to say something but she couldn't get it out. I grabbed Brooke's hand. "Brooke" I said. "Lucas...what are you doing here" was all about Brooke could say. "It doesn't matter now...all that matters is that you are awake" I said. "I am sorry about that nighth" I said to Brooke. "I am sorry i never told you abou Lilly" Brooke to me. We both just sat there in shock, staring at each other. I could see that Brooke was started to show a little smile. I got up and pulled her in my arms. "Brooke..I missed you so much..."I said as tears ran down my cheeck. "Lucas...I missed you to" Brooke said as she hugged me back. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes, she had tears running down them. I got up and pulled her in my arms again, she grabbed me and held me tighter, as she sobbed on my shoulder. I didn't want to let her go this time. Lilly come between us and we both reached out and hugged her. All three of us sat there hugging, like a real family.

_Peyton_

I walked up to Brooke's room and stood outside, I watched the family reunite with my own eyes. I smiled, they seemed so perfect. "What you looking at?" Haley asked as she joined me standing by the door. "Look" I said pointing towards Brooke, Lucas and Lilly. "Oh my gosh" Haley said watching them closely. "They are so cute together" Haley said wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked as the rest of the family joined Peyton and Haley by the door. "Look" both Haley and i said. "They make the prefect family" Deb said as we all turned our heads to watch them. "Who make's the prefect family?" Ryan asked us from behind. We all stopped talking and turned to Ryan. "Oh...umm..Karen, Andy and Sammy" Nathen said covering up. "Oh okay...while how's Brooke...I heard she woke up..I have to go to her" Ryan said. "Oh the you can't go in there yet, she is sleeping" I said as Hales and myself tried to block his view from seeing Brooke with Lucas. "I wont wake her" Ryan said as he pushed his away in the room. He opened the door and froze.

_Lucas_

I was so happy, here I was with my daughter and the love of my life, Brooke. "I am happy you here" Brooke said to me. I smiled at her and was about to say something when the door open and in walked. "Ryan" Brooke shouted. Ryan stood there and looked at me and then ran up to Brooke and welcomed her back. "I missed you so much...don't ever do that to me" Ryan said as him and Brooke kissed. Ryan hugged Lilly. "Lucas...do you mind if I spend time alone with my wife and daughter" Ryan asked. I looked at Ryan and then at Brooke. "I will be outside if you need me" Lucas said and kissed Brooke on the cheeck. "Thanks Lucas" Brooke said as she smiled. "Bye Lilly" I said and walked outside.

"Luke...you okay?" Karen asked as Lucas joined the rest of them I didn't answer and turned around to watch Brooke and Ryan together. "Luke" Karen said standing next to me. "I'm fine mom" I said as I didn't take my eyes off them.

_Peyton_

"Well who is going next?" Deb asked. We all looked ta each other. "Why doesn't Peyton?" Nathan asked. I looked up at Nathan and smiled. "Okay" I said. I then starred at Brooke and Ryan. All I wanted to do was run up to Brooke and give her a hug and tell her how sorry i was...but then i thought how could I. I missed up her life so much...what if she just turned me away and told me that I didn't belong here. My heart ached for my friend, but my head was telling me don't go in. "She is going to be really hapy to see you" Hales said to me. I looked at Haley. "Do you really think she will?" I asked confused. 'What do you mean?" hales asked me. "She has really missed you pey" Hales said. "Did she tell you that?" I asked her. "Well...no, not actually...but I know she has" Hales said. "How do you know that" I blurted out. Haley looked at me shocked. "You say that she missed me, but how can you tell me for sure...what if she nevers want to see me again...and would you balme her...cause I wouldn't" I shouted out. "I ruined her life...I made her lose out on a chance with Lucas and i made Lucas miss 6 years with their daughter...so and till you hear it from Brooke that she wants to see me I can't go in there" I shouted at and made a run for it. I couldn't see Brooke not after what I had done to her. i didn't want to stay here so I ran to the one place I knew.

_Haley_

We all just stood there as Peyton continued to shout out her feelings. I felt so bad for her. "I will go after her" Jake said. i grabbed Jake's arm. He turned around. "Jake..I'll go" I said as I kissed Nathan on the cheak and ran after Peyton.

I ran all over the hospital and couldn't find her anywhere. I tried her phone a few times but it didn't get me anywhere, she wasn't answering her phone. I thought hard to myself about where she would be...untill suddenly a place come up to mind, obvisouly I thought, Brooke and Peyton special place. I ran out the hospital and headed for the "Beach"

_Brooke_

"Thanks so much Ryan for looking after Lilly...and for being here now" I said to Ryan. He kissed me on the check. I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Brooke" Ryan said. "I love you to Ryan" I said smiling, but all I could do was think of Lucas. I has missed him so much, I thought about him everytime I looked at Lilly, she had his eys and she smile. That beautiful smile...the one that I fall in love with. "Knock Knock" Nate said as he walked inside. i smiled up at the person that walked into my room. It was Nathan. "Hey sleeping beauty" Nate said as he and Nick walked up to me and kissed me on the cheeck. I hugged Nathan. "I am glad that you finaly awake" Nate said sarcasticley. I laughed. "So are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah I feel good" I said to him smiling. "That's good to hear" he smiled at me. "Hey Nick" I said smiling down at the little boy in Nathan's arms. Nick gave me a hug and I hugged him back. I smiled at him and looked at Lilly. I felt Nathan continue to watch me. It was funny ever since I had come back from New York city with Lilly, Nathan and I got on really well, he was like my best friend. "I want you to see somebody" Nathan said as he walked to the door. "Come in" he said calling Deb, Dan, Andy, Sammy and Karen. Deb and Dan walked in and Deb went to give Brooke a hug. "I am glad you are awake" Dan said standing next to his wife. "Thanks Mr Scott" Brooke said. Next minute Andy, Sammy and...Karen walked in. Karen ran up o Brooke. "Karen" Brooke shouted. They two embraced each other and Brooke had tears down her cheeck, she was so happy to see Karen, Karen was more a mother to Brooke then her real mother. "Brooke...this is Sammy" Karen said introducing her daughter to Brooke. "Oh this is...Kieth daughter?" Brooke asked Karen. "Yeah" Karen said smiling. "Hi...I am Brooke" I said to the little girl. The little girl smiled. "Hi" she said smiling at me. "She's got Keith eyes" I said to Karen. I watched the litle girls face lit up. "Thanks" Sammy said. I just smiled. "So where's Haley" I asked as I watched everybody in the room turn to me and stare. "Well..." Nathan started.

_Haley_

I coniuted to run to the beach, but with being pregant and all I could't exaclty run so fast, so I took a slow walk. I got there and looked around for Peyton, i coudn't see her anywhere, there wasn't much people on the beach considering it was Christmas day. I continued to walk with my feet in the water and looked for Peyton. I was about to leave when I looked up to where the hill over looked the ocean and saw Peyton sitting there. I made my way to Peyton and sat next to her. "You okay?" I asked her. Peyton looked at me and i saw tears running down her cheeck. I pulled Peyton in for a hug and let her cry on my shoulder, I knew that she was going thought alot of pain right now, she just need a friend. "Sorry I blow up at you" peyton said to me. "It's okay I can understand where you are coming from" I said to her. "I still balme myself you know...I know Brooke has a husband and a daughter she loves so much, but she should of had a life with Lucas...but she didn't because of me" Peyton said. "I wish i could tell you that she use to talk about you all the time, but I can't...but i can tell you that she thought of you alot..she used to be in mid sentance and something remind her of somebody, and she smiled...she never told me what she that remind her of...but I knwo it was you" I said to Peyton. "How do you know?" Peyton asked me. "Cause I just do" I said being determined that she bileved me. Petyon just laughed. "You know I often just use to sit in my room for hours and I used to go over all out memories., trying to think of a new one to add and the last couple of weeks I sat there and you know what" Peyton said. "what?" I said looking concerned at her. "I couldn't think of anyone' Peyton said as a tears slipped dwn her check. I looked at her and then looked towards the ocean that was underneath us. I couldn't say anything to that. WE both just sat there in silence, thinking of our own thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence Peyton broke it. "So I bet you and Brooke have gotten closer?" Peyton said as she looked at me. I looked at her concerd that if i answered yes she would be anger with me. "Well...yeah" I said more in a whisper. "It's okay Hales...I am glad I was hoping you would be there for her" Peyton said smiling a little at me. "Thanks Pey" I smiled back at her. "So what's Ryan really like?" Peyton asked me. I looked at her. "He is a good guy, he loves her and Lilly that's the most important factor" I said. "But doesn't she still love Lucas?" Peyton asked me. "Yeah with her whole heart" I said. I looked forwards as we both sat there silence "Hales...I just wanted to say Thanks" Peyton said. "For what?" I asked her. "For being here for me and then for Brooke" Peyton said. "I wouldn't be anywhere else" I said. Peyton and I hugged. "Let go and see Brooke" Peyton said as she got. "You coming?" she asked me. I looked up at her. 'Go ahead I will be there shortly" I said as peyton walked away and I forwards. "Okay...don't stay to long" Peyton said. I smiled at her. "I wont" I said

I remembered what Peyton had said. "Is Ryan a good guy?". Those words keep going through my head. That's when I rememberd something.

_**FLASHBACK TO 6 MONTH AGO**_

_"Just get out of my house" Brooke shouted. I walked thought the door as I heard Brooke and Ryan shouting. "Stay away from me" Brooke shouted again. I opened the door to see Brooke pushing Ryan away. "DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME" Ryan shouted at Brooke. "LEAVE ME ALONE" Brooke shouted. I watched this with my own eyes. Brooke saw me enter and Ryan turned around. "What are you doing" I shouted to Ryan. "Leave this house noew Haley" Ryan said firmly. "Leave Haley alone" Brooke shouted. "Get Lilly" Brooke shouted to me. "Where is she?" I shouted. "In her room..,please Hales quick" brooke shouted. I ran into Lilly room and looked around her room and then spooted her in the corner crying her eyes out. "Lilly" I shouted. She ran up to me and I swipt her her, holding her close towrds me. "Don't worry baby" I said trying to calm down. I walked back into the lounge, carry Lilly's eyes with my other hand. "RYAN I WANT YOU TO LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW" Brooke shouted as we walked into the longe. "This is my house to" Ryan said as he garbed Brooke's arm twising it around. "Oww...you are hurting me" brooke shouted. "You think this is hurting you, you haven't see anything yet" Ryan whispeted into Brooke ear. Brooke pushed Ryan away. "Just get out" Brooke shouted at him. We all heard Lilly cry and Brooke and Ryan turned around. "Haley put our daughter down and ger out" Ryan shouted walking up to Haley and Lilly. Brooke run in front of Haley. "She is not you daughetr" Brooke shouted at him. Ryan just stood and looked at Brooke. "I can't belive that you would say that?" He said to her and before we knew it he put his fist thought the glass window next to him. We all got a fright and I held Lilly closer. Ryan ran out the house. "Coem here sweetheart" Brooke said as she took lilly into her arms. "I am sorry Baby" Brooke said holding Lilly tight. "Brooke are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah i am fine..it's just my arm" Brooke said as they both looked at her arm. "It's pretty bad..we should get that checked" Haley said. "Yeah I will" Brooke said. "While why don't you come and sit here amd I will get a bunch of you stuff together and you and Lilly come spend the night with me and Nate" I said. "No don't worry hales..I don't want to bother you two" Brooke said. "Oh no...you wont be" I said. "Are you sure?" Brooke asked. "I wouldn't have it any other way" I said. "Thanks Hales...you the best" Brooke said smiling. "While you stay here with Lilly I will get your stuff and then we can take you to the doctor" I said as I walked away and to the bedroom. "Are you okay" Brooke asked Lilly who was sitting i her arms. "Yes mommy" Lilly said as she nodded. Brooke pulled Lilly in her arms and held her tight._

_We all got into the car and head for the hosptial. I helped Lilly out, cause Brooke's arm was sore. "Hales...I just wanted to say thanks" Brooke said. "For what?" I asked confused. "For being there today and for this and letting us stay at your house and the list never ends" Brooke said laughing. I smiled at her. "I never need thanks Brooke..I will always be there for you" I said ssmiling at Brooke. "You are the best" Brooke said as we both hugged. "You my best friend Hales" Brooke said. I smiled at her. "ANd you are mine" I said to her. We both hugged again and the headed into the hosptial to get her arm checked._

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

I then remember that Ryan said he was sorry and that he would go for anger managment and of cause the kind hearted Brooke forgave him and they went back to being the happy couple. I sighed, got up and headed for the hospital to see Brooke.


	11. Chapter 11

_Peyton_

I walked back into the hopstial to be greeted by Jake. "Hey Angel" Jake said giving me a kiss. I kissed him back. "Are you okay?" he asked me with a concerned voice. I smiled at him. "Yeah, myself and Hales had a long chat...I am ready to see Brooke now" I said. "I am gald" Jake said as he kissed me again. "I don't want to see you sad anymore...I love you to much to see you in pain" Jake said. I looked into Jake's eyes. "I love you Jake" I said. "I love you more Angel" Jake said as we hugged. He took my hand and we walked towards Brooke's room hand in hand.

I walked up to Brooke's room and saw the whole crowd with her. "Let's just give them a few more minutes" Jake said to me. I smiled at him. "Sure" and we both went to sit by the couch that was near the room. I sat next to Jake and he put his arms around me, I took his hand and held them close. I watched the twin sleep as we both just sat there happy to be able to sit like this, together and happy.

_Brooke_

"While where is Hales?" I asked everybody as they just stared at me. "While..."Nathan started. "She is..." he said. "I am here" Hales said as she walked into the room. "Hales" I shouted. Haley run up to me and then we embraced. "I am so happy that you are awake" Haley said giving her friends another hug. I smiled. "I am happy to be awake to" I said. "Can I asked you a question?" I asked her.. "Sure what?" Hales asked. "Is there somebody else here that I havn't seen yet?" I asked Hales. "Why? who else do you want to see?" Hales asked her. I looked at Hales, she was looking at me confused, it obviously ment that she wasn't here, I was hopping that Peyton would walk into the room. "It's no one..don't worry about it" I said smiling and then looking at Lilly who was still on my lap. Haley looked at everybody and they all got the hint to leave. "We will go and give you and Hales time to catch up" Nathan said as he kissed me on the cheeck. "Oh okay" I said. "Ryan" Nathan said looking at him to join the them. "Oh okay Brooke honey...I will take Lilly and you guys can catch up" Ryan said as he kissed me and took Lilly and then everybody walked out. "I am gald you are awake now Brooke..we will catch up later" Karen said as she was the last one to walk out, she closed the door beind here. Haley walked out the door and called Peyton to join them when she was ready. Then she walked up to Brooke. "Brooke sweety" Hales started stroking Brooke hair. "I just want you to know that I am not anger with you for calling Lucas" I said to Hales. Haley looked at me sadly. "Thanks Brooke and I really sorry for doing that..but we can talk about that later right now I want you to see somebody" Haley said to me. Just as she said that the door opened and in walked...Jake and...Peyton.

_Peyton_

Hales called me and I stood by the door, I am getting really sceard, I hopped the Brooke wouldn't be cross with me. I heard Haley talk and deicded that if I didn't go in now I would never end up going in. Jake took my hand and walked in front of me, he held me hand tight, knowing that I would run away if he didn't. I walked inside and there before my eyes was none other then...Brooke. "Peyton" Brooke whispted more to her self then to anybody. I went closer to Brooke's bed. I starred at her as she starred at me. Nobody said anything and then I looked at the ground. I looked up and at Brooke. "Brooke...I am.."I starred and at the same time Brooke said "I am sorry" We both smiled and started laughting. I walked up to Brooke and sat next to her. I wipted my tears away and then looked at Brooke and saw that she was doing the same thing. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her waist. She pulled me in for a hug and we both sat there sobbing, hugging each other.

_Haley_

"We will leave you two alone" I said as Jake and I walked out the door togther. "Hales..I just wanted to thank you for being there for Peyton today..she needed a friend and you were there" Jake said. "I will always be here for Peyton...she is one of my best friends" I said. Jake pulled me in for a hug. "You'r a great person Hales" Jake said as he pulled away from the hug. He kissed me on the check and walked away and joined the rest of the crowd.

I watched Jake walk away and smiled, we have never really bonded before but I felt that a new chapter was about to start in all of our lives. Nathan walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. "I am proud of you" Nathan whisped into my ear. I turned around to face him. "You are?" I asked him confused. "Yeah...you'r been a great friend to everybody today, but not just today...everyday and Hales I am so proud to call you my wife" Nathan said smiling. "Thanks" I said to him as I pulled closer into him. "You really are a..."Nathan started to say. I cut him off. "Shut up and kiss me" I said to him. "Oh is that what you want?" Nate asked me. I pulled him in and kissed him, he kissed me back. Afterwards he pulled me away and we walked hand in had back to the crowd.

_Brooke_

"Peyton..."I started. We both were hugging each other, I was holding Peyton as she lay on my shoulder. Peyton looked at me and smiled slightly. "Pey...what took you so long to come home?" I asked her. Peyton looked at me and then pulled away from our hug, "I thought that you hated me...I didn't even think that you would me to be here now" Peyton said. I looked at her sadly. "I want you here now" I said to her. A watched a tear slip down Peyton check. "I missed you P. Sawyor" I said. Peyton laughted. "I missed you to B. Davis" Peton said. We both laughted. "So how are you" Peyton asked me. I smiled. "Better and I feel so lucky to have all the poeple back in my life...and you?" I said smiling. "I am good...Jake and I are married and we have twin daughters Melisa and Ellie" Peyton said. I smiled. "I am happy for you Pey...so where is Jake?" I asked her looking around the room. She smiled and went to the door and called him. Jake walked in. "Hey Brooke" Jake said smiling as he walked closer to my bed. "Hey P. Swawyer husbend" I joked. We all laughted. "Welcome back Brooke" Jake said as he hugged me. I looked at the happy couple who was already in each others arms. "Wow...so you finally got together!" I joked. "Yip and happy then ever" Jake put in. Peyton kissed Jake on the check. "Sorry...I don't mean to interrump" Hales said as she walked in. "But Ellie is crying and she wont stop we have tryed everything" Haley said. "Okay we go and see her...Brooke we will be back in awhile" Peyton said as they both hugged me. "Okay...bye" I said as I watched Peyton and Jake leave the room. "So you okay Brooke" Haley asked me. I smiled. "Yeah I am doing good...Hales.."I stared. "Yeah Brooke" Hales said. "Thanks for calling Lucas and Peyton" I said to her. "I called Lucas...but I didn't call Peyton" Haley informed me. "So she just picthed up here?" I asked confused. "Yeah I was sitting in the room with you and in walked Peyton...I was so really shocked" Haley told me. "So she does care" I whipsted to myself. "So Haley...what's Lucas like with Lilly?" I asked her. Haley smiled. "Brooke...he is amazing...from the first day with Lilly, he loves her" Haley told me. I smiled. "I am glad...this secreat is now out in the open and I have you to thank for that" I said to her. Haley sat closer to me and I reached out to hug her. "Thanks Hales...you still the best" Brooke joked. "I missed you so much" haley said to me. I pulled her closer, we sat there hugging each other. "Welcome home Brooke" Haley said. I smiled, I closed my eyes and tryed to get some rest.

_Lucas_

I watched Haley and Brooke laying on the bed together, it was really sweet how close they had gotten. I turned around to see Ryan play with Lilly down the hall. That's when I put my foot down. Lilly was my daughter, not Ryan's and I wasn't going to let Ryan get away with trying to take Lilly away from me. So I knew what I had to do.

I walked up to Nathan and the group. "Guys I need to go somewhere for awhile...I willl be back later" I said to them. "Okay...we will all be here" Nathan ansnwed back. I couniited to walk towards Ryan and Lilly. "Ryan I am taking my daughter" I said to Ryan. "Come sweetheart" I said as I bend down to talk to Lilly. "You are not touching my daughhter" Ryan said back. "And who is going to stop me?" I asked Ryan as I picked up Lilly. "I will" Ryan said standing in front of me. "This is mine and Brooke's daughter" Ryan coniuted. "No...this is MINE and Brooke's daughter" I shouted as I push Ryan out of me away. "Tell Brooke we will be back shortly" I shouted to him as I, with Lilly in my arms left the hopstial.

Hey everybody

I hope you liked this chapter. Pleaase keep the review comeing. I still love hearing what people say. I will try to up date as soon as possible. So please just keep reviws comeing. I want to thank everybody who has reviewed this story. It mean alot to me.

Thanks

Sami


	12. Chapter 12

_Brooke_

I woke up with a fright. I then looked around me and saw that Haley was laying next to me. I didn't want to wake her, so I moved slowly. I needed a glass of water so I sat up to fetch it on the side table. I picked the glass up when I noticed a piece of paper. I picked it up and the words "_Mommy" _were written on it. I started opening the letter and read the words in it.

_"Dear Mommy, _

_Merry Christmas, I hope you wake up soon,_

_I have to tell you something, I met my daddy and _

_he is nice mommy, he gives me tight hugs and_

_he always kisses my cheack, which makes me laugh. _

_I miss you mommy, Ryan also misses you and I think _

_daddy does to cause he always cry's when he talks to you. _

_Please wake up mommy. _

_Love Lilly"_

Tears started pouring down my eyes when I finshed the letter. I had missed talking and playing with Lilly. I also realised that I had made the biggest mistake by not telling Lucas about Lilly from the start. I folded the letter up and placd it in my hand. I held it closed to my heart, cause that where Lilly and...Lucas where.

_Lucas_

"Lilly...what are we going to buy mommy?" I asked her. She smiled at me and pointed to the beautiful diamond neckless in the window. I smiled. "Good choce" I said and she laughed. "My daughter is only 6 and already was was good at picking good diamond jellewery. "Can I please take this one" I said to the lady behind the desk. "Oh this one is very speicasl...must be a specail lady in your life" the lady said. I smiled. "More then special" I said smiling. We bought the present and then head out the shop. "Do you wnat some ice-cream" I asked her. "Yes please daddy" Lilly shouted. I hugged her and then we headed to the ice-cream parlar.

I sat her in the chair and the lady bought us the ice-cream. "Here you go sweetheart" I said giving it to Lilly. "Thank you daddy" Lilly said. I smiled. "You know Lily..."I started. She looked at me with those beautful eyes that she got from Brooke and I smiled. "I want you to know that no matter what happens...I will always love you" I said. "I love you to daddy" Llilly said as she stood up and gave me a little hug. I could feel the tears in my eyes..just thinking of this beautiful daughter and how much I loved her.

_Haley_

I woke up and Brooke was still fast alseep. I got off the bed swoly, not wanting to wake up Brooke and walked out the room. I walked to where the gang was before I went to brooke, but they went there, so I searched the hospital. I finally found them, they were all at the resturant. "Hey Hales" Peyton said when she was the first person to spot me. 'Hey" I said back. "How's Brooke?" Deb asked. She is doing good, she is still asleep" I said. Nathan got off his chair and told me to sit, he then got another chair for himself. "Where's Lucas and Lilly?" I asked looking around, noticed that they werent there. "Oh Lucas took Lilly out for a while, coming back just now" Jake said. Nathan took my hand. "How are you?" he asked me. "I am good, i am so happy that Brooke is awake and that Lilly's got her mother back" i said to Nate. 'I am glad.." nathan said as he kissed me. "I love you Hales" nathan said. "I love you to" I said as I kissed him this time.

Afterwards we just sat there talking. "What is Brooke going to do now?" Jake asked. "What you mean?" Nate asked as we all looked confused. "While Brooke loves Lucas...but she is married to Ryan" Jake said. We all looked at Jake and then kept quite. All thinking of the same situation. Brooke was going to have to make a choice between Lucas, the love of his life and the father of her daughter, or Ryan the guy that was there for her when Lucas wasn't and her husband. It wasn't going to be easy.

_Karen_

I walked swoly to Brooke's room. She was like the daughter I never had back in those days, and I always wanted Sammy to turn out like Brooke, of cause not the wild type but the kind hearted Brooke that I knew. I opened the door to see Brooke laying in the bed. she was awake but she was just starring into space. "Brooke" I said. Brooke looked at me and smiled. 'Karen" she said happily. I moved closer to Brooke's bed. "I missed you" Brooke said. "I missed you to" I said. I sat next to her. "Karen...I am so sorry that I never told Lucas about Lilly..." Brooke said. "It's okay...you did what you thought you had to and I forgive you...Lucas has to" I said to her. I watched the tears fall down her face. "You know when I left, I often just wanted to phone you and ask you advice...I still think of you as my mother" Brooke said. "and I still think of you as my daughter" I said to her. I got up and gave her a hug. "I am glad that you are alright" I said giving her a hug. "But as your mother I must say ever do that again and...you will be grounded" I joked. Brooke laughed. I stared at her, I had missed her so much, her smile and most of all her...laughter. I was so happy to have her home with us again, now only if there was stll a chance to have her with Lucas.

_Lucas_

After eating our ice-cream we deceid to head back to the hospital. I was about to walk in when i heard to people laughing, that's when I realised that it was coming from Brooke's room. I looked though the window and saw that my mom and Brooke were having a loving moment. I didn't want to intrude but Lilly wanted to see Brooke, so I had to. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude you two" I said walking in with Lilly in my arms. "But Lilly wanted to see her mom" I said as I put Lilly on Brooke's bed. "Hey sweetheart" Brooke said as Lilly sat on Brooke's lap. "Careful Lilly" Karen said. "You don't want hurt your mommy" Karen said again. "Thanks Karen..for always looking out for me" Brooke said. My mom looked down and gave Brooke a hug. "I will leave you three alone" My mom said. "Thanks mom" I said and gave her a hug. My mom left and there we were all alone again.

I sat next to Brooke on the chair. "How are you?" I asked her. "Okay...I am feeling alot better now then I was this morning" Brooke aswned. "That's good, the doctor said that you are looking very good and if it stays like this you will be able to go home in a week or two" I told her. "Thanks great news and believe me I will fight to get home" Brooke told me. "So Ryan said that you and Lilly left...where you go?" Brooke asked concerened. "Oh...we needed to buy something" I told her. "Oh...okay...Lucas thanks for not being mad at me for the whole Lilly being your daughter thing" Brooke told me. "Just tell me why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. Brooke looked at me and looked down. "I was so hurt that day...when you left..I wanted with my whole heart for you to run after me and tell me that you loved me...but you never did and after that I promised myself that Lilly would never feel that hurt that I felt" Brooke told me. "You wanted me to run after you?" I asked her confused. "With my whole heart...and you never did...it killed me" Brooke said. I looked down..now I was the one who felt ashamed. "I am sorry Brooke...if I had know, I would have...I thought of it but I didn't want to hurt you anymore then I had already so I didn't run after you...instead I moved out of Tree Hill" I told her. "I was so sure that you and Peyton were together now...That's why I never went back" Brooke said. "Me and Peyton are just friends...we were and we will always be" I told her. "Lucas...how long are you going to be here for?" Brooke asked. "As long as you and Lilly need me" I told her. "Well that's...forever" Brooke told me. I looked at her and smiled. "Then I will be here forever" I said smiling. I gave Brooke a hug and she hugged me back.

_Haley_

"Listen Brooke we have to get the little one's home for awhile...we will be back later" I said walking into Brooke's room. "Okay...I will see you later...I think it's time for you all to go home" Brooke told all of us. "No..I want to stay" Lucas said. "No...and I am not taking no for an answer" Brooke said. "Okay...but I will be back soon" Lucas said as he bent down to hug me. "Bye friends" Brooke shouted as we all left the room. We all laughed, Brooke hadn't said that in years. "Bye" I shouted walking out.

_Brooke_

I was left all alone in the room. My mind thought of Lucas...I couldn't think of Ryan. I felt so guilty. I loved Ryna don't get me wrong...But Lucas had always been the love of my life. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said all exicted expecting to see Lucas. "Ryan" I said as he walked in. "Hey Babe's" Ryan said. I was so dispointed, I wanted Lucas...what was I going to do...I had to choose..


	13. Author's Note

**To everybody who has read and enjoys Striaght from the heart!**

**I would like to thank-you all for reading the story. I know it's got a lot of mistakes and it's hasn't got very good grammer but thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**I will be ending it soon, there are a few more chapters to come, but please can you just continue to read and enjoy it and till the end. I am really happy that I have so many reviews, keep them comeing. I love reading them. **

**I know I have made a lot of mistakes buts thanks again for taking your time to read it**

**Lots of love**

**Sami**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Two weeks have passed. New Years came and the whole group spent it in Brooke's room. Brooke is doing much better and is expected to leave soon. Haley is almost due...she is going onto 9 months now. Nathan and the family are getting ready for the new arrival of their family. Peyton and Jake are moving back to Tree Hill, Jake quite his job and is trying to get a job woth Nathan...it's looking very positive. Karen, Andy and Sammy had to go back to Australia because of work and school. Lucas is still staying with Haley and Nathan. Ryan and Lucas are still at each other throats about Lilly and Brooke. Deb and Dan still come visit alot and Mouth hasn't seen Brooke since Chritmas eve...nobody else know about Mouth. **_

_Brooke_

"Good news Mrs Winter...you will be able to go home tomorrow." the doctor said. "Really" I shreaked. "Yip all this time here must be driving you nuts" the doc laughted. "Totally...I called my husbend my best friend and my best friend my husbend" I said laught also. "Well then it's just one last day" the doc said checking me out. "Everything looks good" he said. I smiled. "Thanks doc...for saving my life" I said. "It's just my job..you are the one who though to come back...you should be thanking the person who made you fright to come back" he said. I smiled and the doc walked out. "Welldone B. Davis" Peyton said as she walked up to me and hugged me. I smiled. It was really good having Peyton back in my life. "So we have to start arranging my party" I said. "No way you are going to rest D.Davis...no boys" Peyton said joking. I smiled. "Oh okay" I said joking. We both laughted. "So what's going on her?" Haley asked as she walked thought the door. "Hey Tutor mom" I joked. "Brooke" both Haley and Peyton said. I laughted. "So Hales how are you two today?" Peyton asked. "Okay...I just wish that he/she would come" Haley said. "Sure..no worries" I said. "So the doc said I can go home tomorrow" I told Hales. "Oh Brooke that's great" Haley said and hugged Brooke. "So it's going to be so cool...all three of us back together...mother's and wives" Peyton said. "...and friends" I put in. Myslef, Hales and Peyton all looked at each other. "And that's the best thing" Hales put in. I reached out my hand for them both to take. They both took my hand and we all sat there talking together, something we hadn't done in years.

_**Later that night**_

_Mouth_

My heart was breaking, I got to see my daughter for an hour on New Years and the rest of the time I was alone. Today I got my daughter for the night...I knew that in a little more then a week I could lose her for the rest of her life...my heart broke. I hadn't seen Brooke since Christmas eve and i wanted her to meet Amy...so I decided to go and visit her today.

I stood by the window, Amy in my arms and watched the whole group in Brooke's room. I didn't want to go in there with everybody so I hide and till they all lefted. I didn't want them to see me, I felt bad about the way I just lefted years ago without saying goodbye. When they all lefted, which was about 9 pm I knocked on the door. "Knock..KnocK" I walked inside to see Brooke staring at me. "MOUTH...YOU ARE BACK:" Brooke said smiling at me. I smiled at her and walked closer to her bed. "Brooke...I would like you to meet my daughter..Amy Brooke" I said.

_Brooke_

I started at Mouth in shock, I was so shocked he named his daughter after me. "You named her Brooke" I said shocked. "Well my ex liked Amy and I liked Brooke so we joined it...I thought of you and I never wanted to forget you...so I named her after you" Mouth told me. "That was really sweet Mouth" I said smiling. "what took you so long?" I asked him. "I didn't want to bother you" Mouth told me. "Bother me?...you could never" I said. "So this is your daughter" I said as she sat next to me. "Hi"I said to Amy.She smiled at me and then hid in her dad's arms. I laughted. "Must be a daddy's girl" I said. Mouth laughted and then looked sad. "Mouth what's wrong?' I asked him. 'Nothing...don't worry about it...so how are you?" Mouth asked. "I am good...going home tomorrow...I am not that's stupid Mouth...I can tell when something is bothing you...so what's up?" I asked him. He looked at me and a tears run down his face. "Mouth?" I asked concered. He sat Amy on the chair next to us and sat closer to me. I pulled him in my arms and he started crying more. I couldn't understand it...this guy who I had beed friends with..this strong guy I had known for years was crying in my arms. He stopped crying and turned to me. "Brooke..." he started.

_Mouth_

I felt like a complete idoit, here I was laying in Brooke's arms crying. But I couldn't help it...I loved my daughter and my heart was breaking at the thought of not seeing her anymore. I looked at Brooke. "Brooke...Amy is going to be taken away from me and I am sceard to death that she dose" I told her. She looked at me and I could tell that she was loss at words...she hugged me again. "Brooke I don't know what to do...I mean I love this child and my life without her would be worthless...please Brooke I don't know what to do?" I said getting anger. "Okay...Mouth just calm down..we will think of something" Brooke said to me. "No I don't think we will...I will have to take her and run away and never be found...that's it I can't let them take her" I said. "Mouth..calm down.you can't take her" Brooke said. "Yes I have to or I will loss her" I said shouting at Brooke. "Mouth clam down...you are scearing Amy" Brooke said. I looked at her and reached down to give her a hug. "Sorry honey...daddy didn't mean that...are you okay?" I asked AMy. she nodded and I looked at Brooke. "I am sorry...it just scears me so much" I said and Brooke gave me another hug.

_Brooke_

"It's okay...I understand" I told Mouth. My heart was breaking for this guy...I felt so bad for him...it was like if somebody was trying to take Lilly away from me, I would also freak. "Don't worry Mouth...the judy wont let you never see her again" I told him. "Brooke you don't know my ex" Mouth said getting a little upset again. I pulled Mouth and he lay next to me. I held him in my arms and hugged him. He just lay there crying and Amy was laying next to him. I heard them whisper. "I love you Amy" Mouth whispetd to her. "I love you to daddy" Amy said back. A tear slipped down my eyes, I then for the firs time thought of Lucas and Lilly, I was so selfish for not teling Lucas about Lilly. He was her father, and now he had missed out of 6 years of her life becasue I didn't want to come face to face with him. I continued to hold Mouth as I heard him cry and then I heard a song come onto the radio and I thought of Mouth.

_**When I'm lost...in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared  
Losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got**_

For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you-ooh

When I lose...the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night

(Joined by Background Vocals)  
For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
I turn to you-ooh,ohhh

For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who...I can run to...oh  
I turn to you

(Joined by Background Vocals)  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, yeah yeah  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
For everything you do - ooh oh  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you...ooh.

_Peyton_

"You guys..." I shreaked calling them to where I was standing. Haley, Nathan and Jake coming running to where I was standing by Brooke's window. We all looked in and saw Brooke and there laying in Brooke's arms where...MOUTH. "Oh my word" Haley said. "It's Mouth" Jake said. We smiled. We hadn't seen Mouth for years and now here he was laying in Brooke's arms. "What you guys looking at?" Lucas asked walking up to us. "Look Luke...it's Mouth" Nate said. "What?" Lucas said and looked in. "But wait a minute who is that Little girl and why is he crying" I said as we all looked shocked. "You guys Brooke will tell us tomorrow" Lucas said and we all turned around and walked back home.

_**The next morning**_

_Brooke_

"So Mrs Winter are you ready to go home?" the doc asked. "So ready" I said laughing. After a while Mouth lefted with Amy...I told him to not stay a stanger and got his number. "So are you ready Sweetheart?" Ryan asked as he walked into the room and gave Brooke a kiss. "Yes..I wanna go home NOW" I said eager to get out of here. They all laughted. "We just need Mr Winter to sign the relase paper and you will be free" the doc said. "Okay thank's doc...I will sign the paper and I will be back to get you out of here" Ryan said, kissed Brooke and walked out with the doc. "Hey you ready to go home?" Peyton asked as her and Jake walked in. "Yip...never be more eager to get out of a place" I said. They all laughted again. "Where's Lucas, Nate and Hales ?" I asked. "Don't know, hey said they will meet us here" Jake said. "So Brooke...we know who was with you last night" Peton said Next minute Lucas come running into the room. "You guys..."he said running in. "Haleys gone into labour and there is a problem" Lucas said to all of us. We all looked at Lucas. "Why what's wrong?" we all asked concered.

_**Hey everybody...so sorry for taking so long. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, Please keep the revies coming. Anyway thanks again for reading it means lot**_

_**Love Sami**_

**_I turn to you- Christina Aguilera _**

_**  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Lucas_

"What's wrong?" they all asked me concered. "She woke up with pains, Nate bought her in and they say that there is something wrong with the baby...they are trying to get the concrtaction to come down, otherwise they will be doing an emergancy c-section" I told them. "Okay you free Brooke" Ryan said as he walked into Brooke's room. Ryan stopped and looked at me. He gave me a look and then noticed that everybody was looking at him. "Ryan honey..Haley has gone into labour and there is something wrong" Brooke told him. "Oh is she and the baby okay?" He asked confused. "We just praying" Brooke said. "Come on I wanna go see her" Peyton said. "I am coming to" Brooke said. "No sweetheart I don't think so...we need to get you home" Ryan said. "I am not going home..Haley was there for me and I am going to be there for her" Brooke said firmly to Ryan. "Come on Brooke...I will help you there" I butted in. "Thanks Luke" Brooke said. I watched Ryan watching us leave, he didn't look happy but I didn't care, Brooke needed to see Haley.

_Haley_

"Hales" Nate said walking next to my bed. "Nate..I am sceard, this baby can't die" I said to him He walked next to me and pulled me in his arms. "Don't worry Hales...you and the baby will be fine" Nathan said. "Mrs Scott" the nurse said walking in and checking her contactions. "I don't see much of an approvment...we going to take you in...I will give you 5 minutes..and then we will take you thought" the nurse said. She walked out and I started to cry. "Nathan I am sceard.." I said. Nathan huged me. "We have everything ready...it was suppose to be easy from now...I can't lose her" I said. "Nathan looked at me. "her?" he asked confused. "Nate...I can feel it's a little girl" I told him. Nathan smiled. "You and our daughter going to be fine" Nathan said hugging me. "Just have a little faith" he said. I looked at him and hugged him. Next minute there was a knock on the door. Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Brooke all walked in. "Hales" they all shouted. They run up to her and hugged her tight. "Sorry for making this the day you are going home" I said to Brooke. "No worries" Brooke said smiling. "Why don't you go home Brooke..we will phone with the news" Nathan said. "No way..Hales was there for me for so long, so I am sure I can be there for her now" Brooke said. "Thanks Brooke" I said and I gave her hug. "so you going in now?" Lucas asked. "Yeah...there isn't much of an improvment...they need to get the baby out now" I told the guys. "We are here for you Hales" Peyton said taking my hand. "And we won't leave and till we hear that baby cry" Jake said. "Thank's guys...it will really mean alot if you guys where here for myself and Nate" I said. "Always" Brooke said. The nurse walked in and asked everybod to leave. "I know that everything will work out Hales...just have faith" Lucas said. I hugged Lucas...then Jake, Peyton and lastly Brooke. "We will be in the waiting room, come out and tell us about you baby" Brooke said. They all waved goodbye and walked out the door. "Love you Hales" Lucas said as he closed the door behind him. I watched my friends leave...I was so greatful to have them, but I needed this baby to live.

_Nathan_

I walked up to Haley, placed my hand on her belly. "You will be fine and so will this baby" I told her stoking her belly. "I love you Hales" I said. I pulled her in my arms. "I love you to Nathan" Haley said. "Okay are you ready?" the nurse asked. "Yeah" Hales said a little unsure of the answer. I looked down at her and bushed a tear away from her eyes. "Have a little faith" I said. Haley smiled at me and I bent down to kiss her on the check. I held her hand as they wheeled her out the room. My heart was so sceard, I don't know what Hales would do if something happened to this baby.

_Haley_

Nathan took hold of my hand and he walked close to my bed as they wheeled me out. I didn't know what I would do if it wasn't for him. We went past the waiting room and past Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas. I waved at them and they waved back. "Good luck Hales" Brooke shouted. I smiled and they lead me into the labour room. I was so sceard I didn't know what was about to happen.

_**IN A MOMENT, EVERTHING CAN CHANGE**_

_**FEEL THE WIND ON YOUR SHOULDER**_

_**FOR A MINUTE, ALL THE WORLD CAN WAIT**_

_**LET GO OF YOUR YESTURDAY**_

_Haley_

I lay there, on the bed, ready to have my baby. My heart was pounding. This was my own feash and blood and I felt so helpless. I looked to the side of me.All the doctors were around and they were working on me. On the other side was Nathan. He was holding my hand thought all of this, I loved him more then life it's self. I looked at me and he wipted the tear from my eye. "I Love you Hales...just have faith" Nathan said."I love you to Nate" was all I manged to say to him before this horrible fear washed over me and tears just conuited to fall.

_**CAN YOU HEAR IT CALLING, CAN YOU FEEL IT IN YOUR SOUL**_

_**CAN YOU TRUST THIS LONGING & TAKE CONTROL**_

_**FLY, OPEN UP THE PART OF YOU THAT WANTS HIDE AWAY**_

_**YOU CAN SHINE, FORGET ABOUT THE REASON WHY YOU CAN'T **_

_**IN LIFE, AND START TO TRY,COZ IT'S YOUR TIME...TOME TO FLY**_

_Nathan_

I held Hales hand so tight, so was so terrified for our child and so was I. I couldn't image if anything happen to either one of them. I looked into my wifes eyes as the tears poured out. She was hurting so bad and I couldn't do anything, I was suppose to prectect her and I couldn't even do that right now. I held her hand tighter as I just stood there with the doctors surrounding me. I know they were both in good hands, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to go on without them.

_**ALL YOUR WORRIES LEAVE THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE, FIND A DREAM, **_

_**YOU CAN FOLLOW, REACH FOR SOMETHING, WHEN THERES NOTHING **_

**_LEFT, AND THE WORLD SEEMS HOLLOW_**.

_Brooke_

I sat in the waiting room, I am so sceard for Hales and the baby. I wish I could help in anyway. "Brooke..." Lucas said walking up to me."Yeah" I said. "You okay?" he asked. I smiled a sad smile at him. "Yeah just wish we would hear somthing soon" I said. He pulled me in for a hug."Yeah me to...but I have faith that everthing will be okay" he said. I smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks Luke" I said.

_**CAN YOU HEAR IT CALLING, CAN YOU FEEL IT IN YOUR SOUL**_

_**CAN YOU TRUST THIS LONGING & TAKE CONTROL**_

_Lucas_

I sat there hugging Brooke...when Ryan and Lilly walked in. "Mommy..what's wrong?" Lilly asked walking up to us. Brooke pulled Lilly on her lap. "Aunty Haley is having her baby" Brooke told her. Ryan sat next to Brooke."I will be here for Brooke...you can leave Lucas" Ryan said. I looked at him...I wasn't in the mood for frighting so I got up and walked away. "If you need anything...just let me know" I told Brooke as I walked off. "Thanks Lucas" She said. I walked up to the window of the room Haley was in, I couldn't see anyhing, I just hopped that Hales and the baby where okay, I couldn't stand losing somebody eles I loved. I looked at Brooke, and I caught her looking at me. I looked away, I just wish I was the one comforting Brooke and our daughter.

_**FLY, OPEN UP THE PART OF YOU THAT WANTS HIDE AWAY**_

_**YOU CAN SHINE, FORGET ABOUT THE REASON WHY YOU CAN'T **_

_**IN LIFE, AND START TO TRY,COZ IT'S YOUR TIME...TOME TO FLY**_

_Peyton_

"I wish they would tell us what is happening" I said to Jake. Jake and I were sitting on the chair next to Brooke and Ryan with the twins on our lap. "I know...but I am sure that everything gonna be okay" Jake said. Jake pulled me into his arms. I lay there in my husbands arms with my daughters next to us, I only hopped that Hales and Nathan could feel that to.

_**AND WHEN YOU DOWN AND FEEL ALONE AND WANT TO RUN AWAY, TRUST **_

_**YOURSELF AND DON'T GIVE UP YOU KNOW YOU ARE BETTER THEN ANYONE ELSE**_

"Okay..Mr Scoott, this might be the most painfully part..but just bare with us..okay" Doctor Littrell said. I noded...I was so sceard, I grabbed tighter to Nathans hand,this was the moment I had dreaded. "Okay...Mrs Scott...bare with us" the doc said. I watched Nathan's face, he had this look, I begged him to tell me what was wrong and what was goin on. He had a confused experess and then a smile and then it went back to being confused. "Nathan" I tryed to shout. "Hales" Nathan said. "I know what is going on" he said again.

_**CAN YOU HEAR IT CALLING, CAN YOU FEEL IT IN YOUR SOUL**_

_**CAN YOU TRUST THIS LONGING & TAKE CONTROL**_

_**FLY, OPEN UP THE PART OF YOU THAT WANTS HIDE AWAY**_

_**YOU CAN SHINE, FORGET ABOUT THE REASON WHY YOU CAN'T **_

_**IN LIFE, AND START TO TRY,COZ IT'S YOUR TIME...TOME TO FLY**_

I took a deep beath and looked at Nate. The doc looked at me and then I held the most beautiful sound..my babies cry. "Nate..."I started to say. He had the biggesrt smiled on his face. "It's our...daughter Hales" Nate said. I signed in relief. "Mrs Scott your have a heathy baby girl" the doc said. Tears fall from my eyes, my daughter...Nate's and our daughter was fine and I finally got my family back. Nate hold her and showed me her, I looked at her, she was so tiny but so beautiful. "Mr Scott...we will get Mrs Scott back to her room and then later will be bring the baby back okay...by the way do you have any names yet?" the nurse asked. Nathan looked at me and I smiled. "Yes Nate" I said. "What?" he asked me. I smiled at him and he knew what I was talking about. "Yeah...Faith Rose" Nate said. I nodded in agrement. "That's beautiful..." the nurse said. She took Faith and Nate walked up to me. "I knew you could do it Hales and because of you I have the most beutiful daughter possbile" Nate said. He kissed me and I kissed him back. "I love you Nate" I said. "I love you to Hales" Nate said. Nathan pulled me into his arms. I was so happy, I just couldn't believe how blessed I was.

_Brooke_

"Nate..." we all run up to him. "How are they?" Peyton shouted out. Nate smiled. "Mom and daughter are fine" Nate said. I pulled Nate in for a huge hug. "On my word NAte...I am so happy" Peyton said. "Congrands man" Lucas said a him and Nate hugged. "Congrands...whats you name the baby?" Jake asked. "Faith Rose" Nate said. I looked at him and wiped the tear from my eyes. "On my word Nate" I said hugging him back. "I wanna see them" I said. We all followed Nate and when we walked in Hales had Faith in her arms. "Hales" we all shouted running up to them. "What's she doing here?" Nate asked walking up to Hales. "I begged the nurse...I don't want her away from me" Hales said. We each had our turn to hug her Haley and hold Faith. '"Thanks you all for being here...it meant alot" Hales said. "You are our friend...you wouldn't even have to ask us" Peyton said. "Yeah from now on...its' all of us against the world" I said. I looked around at each of our friends, it was the most beautiful sight ever. The door opened and in walked Nick. "Mommy" Nick shouted. He ran up to Hales and the baby. "Look son..it's your sister faith" Nathan said. Nick sat next to Hales on the bed. "She pretty mommy...just like you" Nick said. Haley looked down at her son and I could see the tears fall down her cheeck.. "He's right...but also about how beautiful this family is" Lucas said. Nathan pulled Hales in his arms, Hales lent her head on his shoulder. There family was pretect. Nathan, Haley, Nick and Faith Scott were the prectct family anybody can ever see.

_**IN A MOMENT EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE**_

_**Hey everybody...hope you like it. Sorry for making you wait so long...I hope to get the next one to you soon. Anyway thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**_

_**Anyway lots of love **_

_**Sami**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Haley_

I looked down at my beautiful baby daughter. I smiled, she was so beautiful. "Hey Haley-bob" Lydia James said walking into the room, along her was Jimmy James. "Mom..Dad" I shreaked. They walked over to my bed and I gave them both a huge hug. "Mom...Dad I would like you to meet your granddaughter Faith Rose" I said showing off my daughter. "On my word Jimmy" my mom said picking Faith up and holding her in her arms. "She beautiful" My dad said to me. I smiled. "She sure is" I said back.

Nathan, Deb and Dan walked in. "Where's my grandaughter?" Deb asked running into my room. Deb looked at Faith who was in my mom's arms. "Wow...she so cute" Deb said. "It's good to see you Lydia...Jimmy" Dan said shaking Jimmy's hand. Deb hugged my mom. Nathan walked up to me. "I am proud of you Hales" Nate said. I smiled at him. "Thanks...I am so happy Nate...more then I have ever been" I told Nate. Nathan smiled at me and kissed me on the cheeck. "Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake and Nick went back home...they will be back a little later" Nate told me. "Okay" I smiled. Nathan sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Nate" I whipsted looking at my parents bond with Nathan's parents over Faith. "Please get my baby" I said to him laughting. He laughted at me and went over to Deb...who was now holding Faith and bought her to me. I hold my daughter in my arms while my husbend held me. It was one of the best moments in my life.

_Brooke_

"Brooke...sweetheart I would love to stay...but I am already late for work" Ryan said to me. We had arrived home about half an hour ago...we were all so exicted about Hales and Nate's baby and then the doc told me I have to go home to get some rest, So I finally ageed. "It's not a problem...I have them to keep me company" I said pointing towards everybody in the room. There was Peyton, Jake, their twins, Lucas and Lilly and Nick. "Okay...I will see you when I get home" Ryan said giving me a kiss and then walking out the door. "So what would you like for breakfest?" Lucas asked. "Ummm...what about bacon and eggs?" Peyton said. "Yeah I will help you Lucas...that why Brooke and Peyton can catch up" Jake said. Lucas and Jake walked to the kitched and Peyton and I walked into the lounge.

"I still can't beileve that you guys did this for me?" I said shocked looking around the room. Peyton and the gand had throw me a welcome home party...there was ballons and streamers everywhere and a huge banner that said "WELLCOME HOME BROOKE! WE MISSED YOU!" "Thanks so much Peyton" I said and gave her a huge hug. "It's a pleasure and you are all worth it" Peyton said. I smiled. "It's so good to be home...I really missed this place" I said to her looking around the lounge."We all missed you to Brooke...more then you actually know" Peyton said. I looked at her and smiled a sad smiled. "I thought of you all the time...I didn't think that was going to be the last time I saw you in 6 years" I said. Peton looked at me and then looked at the ground. "Well it's all in the past now...Lets just focuss on the futhure" Peyton. I looked at Peyton, we had both made a few mistakes...but she was right it was all in the past and we couldn't keep going back to that. I got up and walked next to Peyton and sat next to her. "Lets' start from today..." I said to her. "What you mean?" Pyton asked me. I reached over and hugged her. "From today we start over and from today is day one" I said. Peyton smiled and gave me a hug back. "You are my best friend" Peyton said. "You're my best friend to...okay also add Haley but you get the picture" I said laughting. I lent my head on Peyton shoulder and we both sat there, just being happy we had each other again

_Lucas_

"Okay breakfest is ready" I shouted from the kitchin. Brooke,Peyton, Jake, Nick and Lilly all walked in. we all sat around the table. We talked for a while and then Jake and I did the dishes while Peyton and Brooke went upstair to sit with Nick and Lilly.

"So Luke..." Jake started. "Yeah" I answed back. "What going happen now?" Jake asked me. "What you mean?" I asked him confused. "I am not stupid man...you love Brooke and we all know that she loves you to" Jake said. I looked at Jake. "Maybe she loves me, but she is married and I think it's to late for us" I said. "So you just going to give up?" Jake asked me. "What am I suppose to do man...break up a marriage?" I asked Jake. "When you know...and everybody else know that you are suppose to be with this girl..then you have to fright" Jake said and walked out the room. I watched Jake leave, he was right I let her walk away once, how could I live with my self if I let it happen again, but Brooke WAS married I couldn't just break up a marrige like that. I had a hard decsion to make and I had to do it fast.

_Peyton_

"I am really sorry Brooke...I would love to stay but Jake and I have to get to the house before somebody eles puts an offer on it" I said giving Brooke a hug. "It's not a prob..and the twins will be fine" Brooke said hugging me back. "We will be back as soo as possible" Jake said giving Brooke a hug. "Thanks for all this" Brooke said pointing towards the room. "It was Lucas idea" I said. Jake and I waved goodbye to our friends and left. "So you ready to make a big decision in our lives?" Jake asked me. "Yeah..." I said smiling. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me toward sthe car, ready to start a whole new life in Tree Hill.

_Lucas_

"Okay...so now it's just the two of us" I said to Brooke who was now lieing on the couch. "Yip..." Brooke said smiling. I bent down and stroked her hair away from her eyes. "You okay?" I asked her. She smiled. "Just been a long day and it's not even afternoon yet" Brooke said laughting. "Yip...I am happy for Nate and Hales...Faith is beautiful" I said. I stood up. "Lilly must have been that beautiful to?" I asked her. Brooke looked up at me and sat up. "She was beautiful...she wighed 6 pounds and the moment I saw her I feel in love with her" Brooke said. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked her. "Yeah...sure" Brooke said. "Why did you call her Lillly?" I asked. Brooke looked at me and then looked away. "Becasue...you..bought me a Lilly for our...first date" Brooke said. I looked at Brooke, I couldn't beileve what I was hearing, Brooke still remeber what flower I bought her. "Oh" was all I manged to say. We both sat there starring at each other for awhile. "Lucas..." Brooke broke the silience. "Follow me I want to show you something" Brooke said as she got us and walked to her bedroom.

_Brooke_

I walked into my bedroom and opened my cupboard. "Can you get those boxes up there for me?" I asked Lucas. Lucas nodded and got them down.He placed them on the floor. I opened the first box. "I saved all this stuff incase this day happened" I said. Lucas looked into the box and gasped. "It's all Lilly stuff as she was growing up" Lucas said. "Yeah...I saved everything from the first drawing to her last" I said. I looked up at Lucas...he looked so happy as he looked at eveything of Lilly. "Oh my word" I said looking into the box and picking up an ablum. "I want you to have this Lucas" I said placing the ablum in his hands. "This is pictures of Lilly her first three years" I said. I could see that Lucas had tears in his eyes. It was an beautiful sight to see a man get so exicted over his child growing up. "I think I will leave you alone to look at this" I said getting up and walking to the door. "Brooke..." I heard. I turned around. "Can you stay here...I would love to hear about Lilly growing up...and abut how you have been" Lucas said. I looked at Lucas, his eyes, those eyes that I had missed more then anything, they were pleading me to stay, how could I say no. I walked back to Lucas and sat next to him. I opened the ablum and looked at the first page, we both sat there staring at it in silince, the room was to quite so I got up and put soft music in the backgroud, it wouldn't been so uncomfomable, and then walked back to Lucas and contuined to look at more pictures.

**_Tonight I saw an eclipse of your smile  
Within my own reflection on you look  
So beautiful then  
A tear ran down my face  
And all my memories erase  
Oh, why you have to leave my side_**

Lucas coniuted to look at the photos of Lilly, when she was born, when she come home from the hopstial, one day old, 1 years old, either way we both knew that evet photo that existed he wasn't in it. I felt so bad, I had made Lilly miss out on so much with her father. But I also rember how alone I felt that night, finding out I was pregant and knowing that her father...Lucas wasn't going to be around. ****

Oh why do all the rivers flow into the ocean  
And why does all the love in the world  
comes straigth from the heart  
And why does all the pain I feel  
come from deep inside  
Oh all those questions  
I could have answered  
If you were were by my side

_Lucas_

These pictures of Lilly were amazing, I got see her and how much she changed and turned into the most beautiful 6 years old ever. Brooke keep turing the pages, but I wanted this momnet to last forever. I watched Brooke from the corner of my eye, she was still, and even more beautiful then I could remember. Her hair fall in her eyes and she brushed them over her ears, it was that moment that I feel even more in love with her then I had been, and I didn't think that was possible.****

Something made me look at you  
Something made me do what I had to do, girl  
Something made me talk to you  
Something made me do what I should do  
I want you by my side  
(I want you by my side, I want you by my side)

_Brooke_

I saw Lucas looking at me from the corner of his eye, I couldn't help but look to. He was more handsome then I had rememberd. My heart broke, I loved Ryan so much, but Lucas was and always would be the...love of my life.****

Now everyday the pain I feel  
Slowly fades away  
And all the memories of you and me  
Are always here to stay  
What I'm asking girl is one more chance  
To let me in your life

_Lucas_

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the book and gave Brooke a fright. "What was that for?" Brooke asked me as she was bought out her day dream. "Brooke..."I stared. Brooke looked at me. "I can't take this anymore...Brooke I love you" I said and next minute I pulled her face closer and my lips meet her. I couldn't bileve it. I KISSED BROOKE!

_**  
Oh could if you give me one more chance  
**_

_Brooke_

_I couldn't beileve it..._I KISSED LUCAS!

_**Than I could be right by your side  
**_

_**By your side- Backstreet boys**_

_**Hey everybody...hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Sami**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Brooke_

I just sat there for a few seconds, kissing Lucas. It felt so great, I had hopped for this for 6 years now. I heard a noise down stairs and the Ryan's vioce filled the air. "Brooke...I am home" I pulled away from Lucas so quick. "I am...sor...sorry" I said pulling away from him and jumping up. "Ryan...is..ho...home" I stutterd to say before running out the room and down stairs to Ryan.

"Hey..."I said. Ryan pulled me in for a kiss. "My boss gave me the afternoon off" Ryan said happyly. I smiled at me. My heart was pounding, I was married but I kisssed Lucas...it was funny and I felt so guitly...I wanted to go back and kiss him again.

_Lucas_

I couldn't beileve that Brooke kissed me back. But of cause Ryan had to come home then. She pulled away from me. "I am...sor...sorry" Brooke said and jumped up. "Ryan...is..ho...home" and with that she lefted the room. I just watched her leave, she couldn't walk propably but she sure did get out as quickly as she could. I wanted to run after her and kiss her again, but she had a husbend and I had to respect that...but as soon as I could talk to her I would and I would find out where I stood in her life.

I walked down stairs. "Ryan's home now so I am gonna leave...see you later Brooke" I said walking towards the door. "Lucas...wait" Brooke said behind me. I turned around and Brooke run upstairs. She fetched the ablum and gave it to me. "I want you to have this" Brooke said. I looked at the ablum, she added and other one. "Thanks" I sid talking both of them. "Sure" Brooke said smiling. I looked her in the eyes. She starred back at me. "Thanks you Lucas" Ryan butted in. I didn't stop looking at Brooke as I walked to the door, opened it...took one last look at her and walked out. My heart was pounding, I needed Brooke more then anything in my whole life. Watching Ryan put his arms aorund her was like BRooke stabbing me in the heart 50 times. I had to fright for her.

_Peyton_

"Well the offer does end today, so if nobody come to the house, it is our's right?" I asked Jake. "I think" he said back. "Jake" the lady said walking up to us. "Yes" Jake said looking at the lady. "I have some good news" she said. "The offer come thought, the house is yours" the lady said. My face brighterd up, I couldn't beilever the house was ours. "Thanks you so much" Jake said shaking the lady hand. "I just need you to come in tomorrow morning and sign all the papres and it will be offical" the lady said. Jake walked the lady to door and I stayed behide. I couldn't beileve it...this house was prefect. I rememebr when I use to live here I always imaged moving into this house...plus it was right next to my old house...where my dad still lived. "Welcome home" Jake said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled. "I can't bileev that this is our new home" I said. I took Jake's hand and pulled him to my favouite spot in the house. I opened the door and walked in. "This is our room" I said as we walked in. I then opened the door to the balcany and walked onto it. "It was prefect...I always use to image sitting here with my husbend and children one day" I told Jake. "Well now your wish is going to happen"Jake said giving me a kiss on the check. I turned to face his. "Thanks Jake...for everything...you are my hero" I said giving him a hug. "I love you Peyton" Jake said hugging me back. I turned aorund to face the view on the balcany. It was beautiful, it was the view of Tree Hill, a place that I had missed so much.

_Nathan_

I sat on the chair next to my wife and my daughter in her crib on the other side of me. Haley was sleeping, shame she had a hard day. I watched her sleep, she was so beautiful, I wasn't sure of what life would be like without her. I then looked at my beautiful daughter, she was so tiny a little person that I had create. She looked just like Hales, she had her eyes, those beautiful eyes that I loved so much. My heart ached, how could life get any better. I walked up to the crib and picked her up and held her in my arms. It was one of the best things life could offer. I sat down and starred at her, my eyes couldn't be tore away, she was my daughter, MY DAUGHTER!

_Haley_

I had the best dream, we were all there, Nate, Nick, Faith, Brooke, Lucas, Lilly, Peyton, Jake and their twins. We were all having a huge party and celebreating life and being togethere. My heart ached for that. I was so happy with my family now, but I was also sceard for Lucas and Brooke, what if they weren't together, what if Brooke chosse Ryan and I had to lose Lucas again. I woke up and my eyes caught Nate with Faith. He was just staing at her, but it wasn't just a starre, it was the happiest I had ever seen Nate. "Nate" I whispted. Nathan looked up at me and come closer to me. He sat next to me on the bed. I looked up and starred at my husbend and our daughter. They were the prefect father and daughter ever. I sat up and placed my arm around Nate's back and lented my head on his chest as we both just sat there, not saying a word, but knowing how happy we were, juts being together.

_Lucas_

I wanted to be alone for a while, so I heard for the river court. I hadn't sent much time there since I had been back. So I know I needed to go back. I made my way down there and sat on the table. I opened the ablum and conuited to page thought it. There was pictures of Lilly and Brooke on almost every page. They both were so beautiful. I only wished that I could of been in these pictures. I grabbed the basketball that was on the floor and started playing Basketball again. "Lucas Scott?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with "Skills?" I said shocked. "How are you man?" Skills asked me. "Good...what about you...where you been?" Skills asked me. "Living in Australla...I come back when Brooke was in a coma and found out that Brooke had my daughte...so I am a father now" I told him. Skills just starred at me. "Really?...I am stilll single and glad to be man...but shame did you hear about Mouth?"Skills asked me. "Nope...what happend?" I asked. "He married a chick and they had a daughter...now his ex is trying to get custdey...its terrible man" Skills said. That what Brooke and Mouth must of been talking about in the room yesturday I thought.Skills and I had a game, of cause I won, just like the good old days. We talked for awhile, I showed him my daughter and Skill told me all about the rest of the guys, how much they had changed, who had lefted and who was still around. it was really good to be back, I really need that...more then I had reaslied.

_Brooke_

Ryan and I had spend the next few hours watching a dvd. I keep thing about Lucas and that...kiss. Peyton, Jake and Lucas all come togethere. "Guess who I saw?" Lucas said. "Who?" Peyton asked. "Skills" Lucas said. "He told me about Mouth and his ex-wife frighting over their daughter. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Lucas say Mouth. I couldn't bileve I had forgotten. "You guys I need your help" I said to the gang. "With what?" Jake asked. "Mouth...we have to help him keep his daughter and I know just how to do it" I said. "Anything" Lucas said. "I want you to get hold of..." I said telling Lucas and then Peyton and then Jake what to do. I was ready to make Mouth win his daughter, and I was so sure it was going to work.

Hey everybody...Hope you like it! Please keep the reviews coming.

Lots of Love

Sami


	18. Chapter 18

_Broooke_

"Hey" Lucas shouted waving at me. It was the next day, I had woken up early, fetched Haley and Nathan from the hosptial, Nathan and Hales took Nick, Faith, Lilly and the twins to Deb and Dan's and meet me back here. Peyton, Jake and Lucas meet me here with...Karen and Sammy. "Karen" I said giving her a hug, I had seen her about 2 weeks ago but I missed her. I hugged Sammy and then Lucas. "Thanks so much for phoning your mom on short notice" I told him. "I am glad you guys including me." Karen said. "Why is Ryan?" Peyton asked. "He is working, or he would of been here" I said. "Okay..." I said. "Hales you sure you can handle this?" Nathan asked. "Yeah Nate...Mouth is my friend...we have to been there for him" Hales said. "But if you get tired let us know Hales..and Brooke you to!" Lucas said. "On come on boys...Brooke and I will be fine" Haley said laughting. "Well it's almost time...the guard said he will let us know" I said.

_Mouth_

I sat there, watching the judy decided what was best for MY daughter, I knew what was best and that was she belonged to ME! My heart ached, I knew how this was going to end, me without Amy. I looked around, My ex had her whole family with her and on my side, there was no one, I wished that Brooke could of beeen here, but she had proabally forgotten. I signed and looked in front "We have deicded what is best for this child" the Judy announced. my heart ached. What was about to happen?

_Brooke_

"Mrs Winter...you better get in there quick, it might be to late" the gaurd said by the door. We all put our hands together. "Friends on three" Lucas said. "FRIENDS" the whole group shouted, and then headed to help Mouth.

_Mouth_

"I have decided..." the judy started to say. "Wait" I heard somebody say behind me. I turned around to see Brooke standing by the door. "Brooke" I whipsted shocked to myself. "Sorry Judy but I have a few thing to say on behald of Mr Mcfadden" Brooke said. "No...there is no way" Mouth's ex said jumping up. "Wait...we will let the lady talk" the judy ordered. "Thanks" Brooke said and started walking in...next minute a whole lot of people started to follow her. I looked in shock. I couldn't beileve it...it was Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, a little girl and...Karen" I couldn't bileve it. They all walked past me. "Hey Mouth" Peyton said smiling as she walked past me. I just stood there, so shocked, after all this and here there were.

_Brooke_

"What does this look like a circus?" the Judy demand. "Sorry Sir...we all have something to say" I said. "Well make it quick, this is not a joke" the judy growed again. "My name is Brooke Davis Winter...I am a friend of Mr Mcfadden" I said. I looked behind me, there were all my friends, including Mouth, it felt great. "I am a friends of his from High school...we are all here because of his daughter...I can't say I have seen them much together, but of what I have...his the best father I could ever image. And taking his daughter away from him is like talking his soul out of his body...he wont be able to live again" I continued. "Mr Mcfadden was always there for me...you needed him and he wouldn't ask question, he wouldn't ask you any favours back, he would just been there standing next to you, to catch you when you feel, he wouldn't even hit a fly when they buzzed by him, so I know that he would never hit his daughter...he a good guy...just look into his soul and you will see that" I said looking at Mouth. I smiled slightly at him, remebering when Mouth saved my butt for Class President.

_FLASHBACK TO HIGH SCHOOL_

_Coach Whitey: I appracate the attept, hon, but you' ve got to have an actuaul person_

_Brooke: I know that, but I don't, because of Erica_

_Mouth: I'll speak for her_

_(Everybody loots at Mouth...Brooke looked suspecious and Mouths walks onto the stage)_

_Pupul sitting in the crowd: Do you think Mouth_

_Mouth: We have just heard Princial Turner read a list of Erica's accomplishment, I could try to do that for Brooke but it would be kind of a short speech_

_(Everybody laughts and Brooke looks stranglely at Mouth)_

_Mouth: As you know, Brooke probably one of the most popular people in the school, something I'm definitely not...and yet she's my friend. She never cared what clique I was part of, the cloths I wore and the fact that I have to ride the bus. She looked past that stuff...and when you think about it, isn't that what we want in our president? Someone who can see past the superfical difference, and bring us together? This year Brooke's had her share of ups and downs. Just like all of us...but most of you never saw it...because even when life got hard, Brooke never let it in. She was just...Brooke. Tough, smart, one of a kind and I don't know about you, but those are things I look for in a leader._

_(Mouth turns around to look at Brooke)_

_Mouth:Brooke Davis is my friends, but that's not why I am voting for her. I'm voting for her because of her heart and her spirit...and because she is the best person for this job._

_Everybody cheer's for them and Mouth looks back at Brooke and Brooke mouthed "Thank you" and winks to Mouth then looks towards the crowd cheering for her._

_BACK TO PRESENT_

I was bought out of my day dream by booming voice of the judy. "Mrs Winter...please may you contunie or step away from the microphone" I looked up the Judy. "Sorry sir...I just want to say Please can you take all this into cconsideriaion" I said then steping away from the mircorphone.

_Peyton_

"My name is Peyton...I was also a friend of his in high school, I remmener in our last year he took me out on this date and he took me to a old age home, a place that he used to volenter at all the time, his a good guy, I know he would never hit his daughter. I rememeber that night, It was the time I actual bonded with him for the first time.

_FLASH BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL_

_Peyton: He deserves better, how long have you known him?_

_Mouth: He's my grandfather...you know how he calls me Joel, that's my dad's name, they had a falling out so I come and see him instead...anyway I will be back_

_(Mouth follows Mel (Grandfather into the house...Peyton stays in the car...while later Mouth comes back and get into Peyton's car_

_Peyton: You all set?_

_Mouth: Yeah_

_Peyton: Mouth can I ask you a question?_

_(Mouth noddes)_

_Peyton: Why do you keep coming to see him if he's not going to remember?_

_Mouth: Becasue i will...besides he probably doesn't have much time left and I don't know nobody should die alone_

_Peyton: This braclet is my birth mother's, it's a cancer survial braclet, but I told her I didn't want to see her anymore and I sent her away...you know I know that oltzymeter is this terrible disease but at least Mel doesn't have to live with all his regets and mistakes his made, stuff he wishes he could take back._

_Mouth: Yeah but I say give me regets as long as I keep the good memories to...We all have regets Peyton but some of us still have enought time to erace them._

_BACK TO PRENSENT._

_"Some people you can just tell what kind of parents they will be, But if one of you can come up here and tell me that they know that Mr Macfadden would hit his daughter, you come right ahead, this guy is one of the sweetest peeople you can ever meet, have as a friends, so can you just image what it must be like to have him as a father?" i said. "I hope you can look deeped into this case, before you decided that this man, would ever hit his daughter" I said walking away form the mircrophone._

_Haley and Nathan_

"We are Mr and Mrs Scott...we have been friends with him for years. We have two children of our own and when our son was born, this guy come over to us to tell us what a great child we had, he said his dream was to have a child of his own, don't break his heart by taking the one person who means the world to him away" Nathan said.

"I rember when he told me that his wife, at that time they were married, was pregant, he had his own tears in his eyes, his this amazing father, one that no matter what anyone say, it's there written in the heavens, and his daughter, would never want to grow up without her father, he deserves this chance, so please, don't take it away from him...we all believe in him and if you looked into his eyes you would soon to" Haley said. Nathan put his arms around Haley as they walkied away from the mirrophone.

_Lucas_

"I am Mr Scott...I have been friends with him for years and years, could ever imageine him having a child, but now he does I know that he treasure that most beautiful gift, This man deserve more then just a change, he deserve his daughter, lying in his arms everyday and see her grow up. I know this guy probably better then he knows him self" I said chuckling a little. "He cares for everybody, so how can you tell me that he can't care for his daughter" I said

_FLASHBACK TO HIGH SCHOOL_

_Mouth: You probably think I'm an idoit_

_Lucas: Actually, I'm kind of hopping that you have an evil twin, look vandalizing Brooke's car...Mouth that just not you_

_Mouth: I guess that why I did it...girls see me as their little brother. They always tell me how nice I am_

_Lucas: That's cause you are nice...that's why you have so many friends Mouth_

_Mouth: and no girlfriend...Haley fell for Nathan when he was a jerk, Brooke went for Felix, Luke you have screwed up alot this year and you've had a different girl every week._

_(Lucas looks annyoed with Mouth)_

_Mouth: Sorry, I just...I tierd to be honest with Brooke. I told her the truth and the she left with Felix anyway_

_Lucas: Yeah to end things with him_

_Mouth: But I didn't know that at the time...All I knew was that I was at another party where everybody had someone, but me and then I kind of got drunk._

_Lucas: You were drinking?_

_Mouth: Sort of...I had one drink but it was a big one...Next thing I knew I was at Brooke's house_

_Lucas; You drove to Brooke's house wasted?_

_Mouth: I rode my bike. I fell a couple times. In the morning I felt terrible about what I did and even worse when I found out you fixed it._

_Lucas: You know she thinks Felix did it?_

_Mouth: I know and I am gonna tell her the truth, you know I like Brooke a lot, I guess I have for a long time. But it was okay when you guys were togther. I guess I always thought your hearts were the same._

_(Lucas smiles)_

_BACK TO PRESENT_

"This guys devese evey single moment with his daughter, he deserve to have the memories and a chance to raise her...please can you consider it and give the guys who don't have a chance to hope for at least one moment" I said moving away from the mircrophone.

_Karen_

"My name is Karen...Mr Mcfadden use to be a friend of my son's...he always treated me with repect and manners, his a good guy who would never touch somebody eles, exespcially his daughter. He is the kind like a hero...alway there for somebody, to help them out...to be there, he deserve nothing else then a chance with his daughter and for them to make beautiful moments together... At least this guy is trying to be a father, what about the guys who don't care or then one who never get to becaome one...let him do it for them" I said then walking away from the mircophone.

_Brooke_

"We all here to tell you that Mr Mcfadden is the best parent for his daughter, He love her and he want her to have the best life possible, so please conserder what we have just said here...it would be the world to us and him and his daughetr" I said. "This doesn't prove anything Mrs Winter, just because he is a good friends, doesn't mean he is the best parent...I am sorry" The judy said.

We all looked down at Mouth, after all this it still didn't work out. There had to be something we could do. "That wont...but this will" Somebody said frm the door. Everybody turnded around. "Oh my word..I couldn't belive who was at the door" I though to myself.

_**Hey Fwends! Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I am sorry for the long wait and for ending it like this (Heheheheheh). anyway please kepe the reviews coming and contiune to enjot this story.**_

_**Sorry I know this isn't the best chapter, Try to make the next one better!**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading!**_

_**Love Sami**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Mouth_

"I couldn't believe people after people were arriving, and it was just for me and my daughter. I watched in shock as Skills walked to the Judy. "Sir...this will prove that Mr Macfadden didn't hit his daughter" Skills said. Skills gave an evople to the judy. "It's a tape recoded" the Judy said. "Yes sir and if you push play then you will have all the proof you need" Skills said. "All these poeple are lieing" Mouth ex shouted. "Ms Underwood...if it isn't true why don't you want to listin to what they have to say?" the Judy asked."Because...all this is crap...you can't barge in to a court room like this" she shouted. "I agree...nobody else but now we have this we can't not listen to it" the Judy said.He pushed play and everybody listen.

_"Malcom will not get Amy...I will tell everybody that he hit her... they will beileve me and then we have ship her off to my mother house and have the life we always wanted" Ms Underwood said. "But Malcome would never hit his daughter" the guy said. "Of cause he would never...that guy loves her..it makes me sick" she said again._

"Okay...I don't think I need much more proof...Ms Underwood" The judy said. "That was not me...you don't have the proof" Ms eUnderwood shouted."We do...the police offer confirmed it..."Skills said to her. "Well it looks like I was about to make a big mistake" the Judy said. "Mr Macfadden...I grant you full cusdey of Amy Macfadden...Ms Underwood will be granted parental rights once a month at Mr Macfadden house for an hour...that's it Ms Underwood...you a bad mother...you don't even deser that...now Mr Macfadden...please can you leave now fetch Amy from where Ms Underwood dropped her this morning and...don't forget to thank these people around you, you would of lost her if he wasn't for them" The Judy said. "This case is adjourned" the judy said slamming the hammer on the table.

I couldn't believe, I won cusdey of my baby, I wasn't going to loss her, I owed this people so much. "Mouth" Brooke shouted running up to me. She almost knocked me over. I gave her the biggest hug ever. "Thanks so much" I whispted in her ear. She just hugged me tighter.

_Brooke_

Mouth walked out the court room with me next to him, our arms were linked. I went with Mouth to fetch Amy, the rest of them stand behide and waited for us to return. Amy was waiting for Mouth in the court room children's area. I watched Mouth have a huge smile on his face when we reached the room. He opened the door slowly and the first face he saw of Amy, his face brighted up and so did Amy's, they ran up to each other and Amy jumped into his arms. They just stood there for about 5 minutes hugging each other. "Amy you gonna live with daddy" Mouth told her. Her whole face lit up and she hugged him again. "I love you daddy" Amy said. Mouth looked at her and smiled widyly. "I love you to honey" Mouth said and I could swear I saw a tear in his eyes. Mouth and Amy walked out the door and I stood next to them, they were still hugging. I placed my arms around Mouth and Amy and the three of us sat there hugging again.

_Nathan_

"How are you man?" I asked shaking Skills hand. "Good...you?" Skills asked. "Good man" I said. "So I heard that you and Hales wlecome your sceond child into the world yesturday?" Skills said. "Yeah...little girl...Faith"I said so proudly. "It's good that you and Hales had your happy ever after" Skills said. I just smiled. "Thanks" I said. "Skills" Jake said walking up the us. "Hey Jake, my man" Skills said. "So how did you know about Mouth?" Jake asked. "Actually Luke and I were catching up yesturday and he meantion it...I remember hearing that conversation so you know I put two and two together" Skills said. "Well thanks man...it really helped us" Jake said. Lucas walked up to them and then the 4 guys catch up.

_Peyton_

I walked up to Hales and just hugged her. We were all so glad that her and the baby were good and now with Mouth and Amy, things were diffinatley turning out for the best. We sat on the chair and spoke for while.

"Look..." I said to nudging Hales. Hales looked to where I was pointing. Mouth, Amy and Brooke where all walking towards us. Mouth of casue the biggest smile ever. "So there you are...our little Mouth" I said joking with Mouth. I walked up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I am really happy to see you" I said hugging him again. I patted Amy on the head and smiled at her and joined Hales "Welcome home Mouth" Jake said shaking Mouth's hand.

_Haley_

"Mouth...I am really glad you are back with us and you got your daughter to...when Brooke told us about you, I felt so bad, you're a great father" I said. "Thanks Hales...but you should be resting now...are you okay?" Mouth asked. Brooke told Mouth about Hales and the baby earlier. "Yeah...now that Amy is back with you I will be prefect" I said smiling at Amy. I gave Mouth a other hug and stood next to Peyton.

_Nathan_

"It's good to have you home..Mouth and your daughter" I said shaking Mouths hand."And now that you are a single parent, you need any help just ask me and Hales, we would love to help you" I said to Mouth. "Thanks Nathan...it means alot" Mouth said.

_Skills_

"I am sorry I never stayed in toch, I feel kind f bad now, I could of helped you prevent this...but I only made it go on and on" I said to Mouth. "Are you kidding, you saved my daugher, I owe you so much" Mouth said. I smiled at him and reached over to give me a huge hug.

_Lucas_

I gave Mouth a hug. "I missed you buddy...I really glad that I got to help you win the best thing in your life" I said to Mouth. Mouth looked at me. "I mised you alot to Luke" Mouth said. Mouth handed Amy to Brooke and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. I had really missed my friend.

_Mouth_

I took Amy back. "Listen guys I want to thank you all for what you did...if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be holding Amy in my arms right now, and I want you all to know that I will never forget this, I owe you my life...my daughters life...basically I owe you the world...and I promise you I will help you out whenever you need it, I will be here for you always...I promise" I said. "You don't need to thank us Mouth...that what friends do for each other" Brooke said giving me a lillte hug. After that the whole group joined in and there in the middle of the corridor, friends were reunited, but most of all for the first time in years, I didn't only have friends, I had a family.

_Brooke_

"Tonight we are going to party up a storm...somewhere big" I said the the group. "Some place there is alot of history for us" Peyton said. "My name's sake...other words Karen caf'e?" Karen said from behind us. We all turned around and saw Karen standing there. We all smiled. Mouth walked up to Karen and hugged her. "You like a mother to me" Mouth said. Karen smiled and hugged Mouth back. "I would feel honoured to be your mother: Karen said. I smiled at Karen and Mouth hugging, it wasn't very offen that you saw that happen. I knew things had changed and by the looks of it, it was for the better.

_**THAT NIGHT**_

_Peyton_

"Here is to Mouth and Amy" Karen said. "To our children" Haley said. "To our husbends" Peyton said. "To our wifes" Jake said. "To our family" Nathan said. "To being home" Lucas said. "To Friendship" Brooke said."To life" Mouth said. We all clicked the glasses together. We all sat around a table at, Karen Cafe, which was now owned by Deb. There was Jake, Myself, the twins, Haley, Nathan, Nick, Faith, Lucas, Brooke, Lilly, Karen, Sammy, Mouth, Amy, Deb and Dan. "I am glad today went so well with you Mouth...sorry we couldn't be there...but we had to watch the children...but Karen told me all about it" Deb said to Mouth. "It's okay Mr and Mrs Scott, it was the best day, only becasue of these people" Mouth said looking at all of us. "You know Mouth we all meant every word we said" I told him. "You know I thought that you guys outgrown me and we were just high school friends...but you guys are the best and I love each and everyone of you" Mouth said. "We love you two Mouth" Hales said. Hales who was sitting next to Mouth gave him a hug and we all coniuted to talk about the past, remebering everyday in high school, the good, the bad, but most of all how we all had each other, and to this day we still do, it was a great feeling.

_Lucas_

After awhile we all split up and sat with diffenet friends talking. The whole night I couldn't stop thinking of Brooke and that Kiss we shared the other day...my heart wished for that for so long, I needed to know what the furthure had installl for me and Brooke. "Sorry Nate...I got to talk to somebody" I said walking away from Nathan and Skills. I walked up to Brooke...she was playing with Amy and Lilly. "Brooke...can I talk to you quick?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. "So where is Ryan tonight?" I asked. "Oh..he said he will be here about 9:30, probably in about an hour" Brooke said. "Good because I need to talk to you alone" I said. Brooke looked at me concerned. "Sure" she said. I grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her out the cafe. "Where we going?" Brooke asked. "Don't worry...just follow me" I said walking away from the cafe.

"Lucas where are we going?" Brooke keep asking me. "The beach" I said. I continued to walk there, with Brooke next to me. I was about to tell Brooke that I loved her, and maybe we could finally be together. I really wished for that.

We arrived at the Beach and I sat down near the water, but not closer enough for it to wet us. "Brooke..."I starred. Brooke looked at me with those beautiful eyes. The wind had a cool breeze, it bushed past her skin and blew her hair, I knew that I would never forget what she looked like that moment, how my heart ached for this woman, how with just the touch of her skin would send shivers down my spine, how her smiled mealted my heart and how that most beautufl eyes was like finally finding that one reason to live, having that tiny glimpse of hope when nothing in your life is working out, I knew that my heart had never felt so whole in my entire life.

"Yeah Lucas...what is it?" she asked me. Her vioce bought me out of my day dream.I looked at her and started again. "The day I left Tree Hill, those 6years ago, I thought I would never see you again but fate bought us back together...and I know deep inside my soul it's beause we suppose to be together" I said."Lucas..."Brooke starred."No...lets me get this all out" I said interrupting her. "I know that I have broken your heart so many times and that you don't think you will be able to trust me ever again and I understand...but I have grown up now and I have grown up without you, I thought of you everyday Brooke, I thought of you eyes and your smiled and the way you kiss me and most of all I thought of what is would have been like now if we had stayed together...I know we would have been happy...so beofore you tell me you don't love me and don't wont to be with me...seach deep into your soul and I know you will find me...I love you Brooke...and my life without you has no meaning in it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Lilly" I said. I looked down at the sand. I couldn't look into Brooke's eyes...I was way to scared to see her reaction. Was she going to tell me that she loved me and what to spend her life with me or was she going to say she wanted to be with Ryan?

_**Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter? It's almost getting to the end...few more chapters. Hope you guys are still interested in this story! Hope you still enjoying as much as you use to!**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading it...and please keep the reviews coming!**_

_**Lot's of Love**_

_**Sami**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Brooke_

"Brooke I want to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me...or with Ryan?" Lucas asked me. I just starred at Lucas in shock. My heart ached, how was I suppose to choose betwen Lucas, the love of my life for so long or my husbend, who I loved so much to, and whom I had made a comittment to. "Lucas...I can't choose right now...it's an important decision" I shouted at him. "Brooke we share a daughter...don't you think she deserves both her parents?" Lucas shouted at me. "If I have to remind you Ryan has been a father to her, her whole life" I said. "But he isn't her father, Brooke you know that if I knew about Lilly I would have been back" Lucas said. "Okay...I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that...Lucas I don't know what to do?" I shouted at him. "Brooke..it's easy, you love me I love you we are perfect together" Lucas said. "Yeah Lucas...well I am married to Ryan I told him I would love him and stick by him till death parts us" I shouted again. "And besides Ryan's not a bad guy...he's been there for me and Lilly when we needed him" I shouted. I was getting so angry with Lucas...I didn't need him trashing Ryan when he looked after me and Lilly so well. I looked at Lucas, my heart was being torn into two. I love Lucas, Like I loved him all those years ago, he was my best friend, someone who knew me more then anyone in the world. I looked at Lucas, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I took one last look at Lucas, got up and started walking away. I knew in my heart what the best decidion was, and I knew that sombody was going to get hurt in the end. Brooke...where are you going? Lucas shouted after me. "I can't do this Lucas...I can't do that to Ryan...I actually do love him...I am..sor...sorry" I said..

_Lucas_

"I can't do this Lucas...I can't do that to Ryan...I actually do love him...I..am...sor...sorry" Brooke said. I looked at Brooke. She had just choose Ryan over me. The tears where running down her face, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and make her happy, I couldn't, seeing that she had chosen Ryan. We just starred at each other and eventually Brooke turned around and walked away. I couldn't even move, my legs were like Jelly, my heart was crushed and my whole world had crumbled before me. I fell to the sand, crying my eyes out, I didn't often cry, but when it come to this girl, my heart would never be able to go on without her.

_Brooke_

I just starred at Lucas, he didn't say anything but I could see the pain in his eyes, pain that I had put there. There was nothing I could do now, he was hurting because of me, the last person to comfort him was me. I turned around and started walking away. The pain in my heart was growing. I loved Lucas more then anything and my life without him seemed unbearable. I stopped turned around and watched Lucas have a breakdown right there on the sand. I ran up and hugged him. "Lucas I want you to know that if I wasn't comitted to Ryan...I would of told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you...I love you Lucas...always and forever" I whisped into his ear, giving him a last squeeze and running off. My heart couldn't take seeing Lucas like that ever again. I needed my friends now more then ever.

_Lucas_

I sat on the sand, crying when I heard a famailar song come into the air. Brooke had just told me that she loved me, and I just sat there wondering if Ryan wasn't in the picture. I thought about when I first find out about Brooke being in a coma and how I could never loss her, I thought about how I had been hangng around here, like I knew Brooke and I were going to be together, but now I had wasted all this time, I needed to go home.

_**Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know **_

I love you  
I honestly love you

_Brooke_

I headed back for the Karen caf'e and made my way into the room, nobody else even realized that we were misisng. "There you are" Haley said walking up to me. I looked at Haley and images of Lucas come to my mind. My tears just poured from my eyes. "Brooke..." Hales asked me consurned while hugging me. I hugged her back and just cried, I felt so bad about what I was doing to Lucas. "Brooke I need you to tell me...did something happen?" Hales asked. I nodded my head. "Nate" Hales shouted from across the room. Nathan come running when he saw me crying. I wrapped my arms around him and cried, Nathan and I had bonded over the years, he was like one of my best friends, and right now I needed my friends. But images of Lucas's eyes come to my mind, I couldn't get them away. "Hey everybody" Ryan said walking inside. I run up to Ryan hugged him tight, I loved Ryan, really I did...he just wasn't...Lucas. Ryan held me in his arms as the song played on the radio.

**_You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head_**

_**I love you  
I honestly love you**_

_**The next day**_

_Lucas_

"Goodbye Lilly...I love you with my whole heart" I said hugging my daughter. I looked down at her little eyes, just like Brooke's eyes...I knew the best thing was leaving...I couldn't be around to watch Ryan and Brooke be together, it hurt to much. " I will phone you all the time and you can come and visit me" I said assuring Lilly that this wasn't goodbye. "I love you daddy" Lilly said. "I love you to honey" I said giving her a last hug. I stood up and looked at Brooke. "Just phone when you get there, just so that we know you got there safetly and that Lilly can say Hello" Brooke said to me. I nodded. "Please tell the group I say goodbye, and thank Hales and Nate for letting me stay with them...tell them I will phone...Goodbye Brooke" I said to her before gietting into the taxi. I closed the door, wound down the window. "Goodbye Lilly, daddy's going to miss you" I said waving at Lilly. She waved back at me and Brooke held her in her arms. Lilly started to cry as the taxi drove off. I took one last look at Brooke and my daughter before turing around and looking forward, back to the life without Brooke and Lilly. My heart was aching, I love you Brooke...always and forever I said to myself.

_**I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say **_

I love you  
I honestly love you

_Brooke_

I watched Lucas drive away, before I knew it, the taxi was out of sight. I sat on the curb, tears falling down my face. "Mommy...daddy willl be back" Lilly said wiping away my tears. "Yeah I know honey" I said smiling at Lilly. "Please don't cry then" Lilly said. I smiled at her. "Sorry...I am just missing your daddy" I said. Lilly leant her head on my shoulder. " I miss him to mommy" Lilly said. I knew that he would be back...but for Lilly and that Lucas and I would never be the same again. My heart ached. I love you Lucas...always and forever I said to myself.

_**If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this **_

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you

_Karen_

"Come Sammy...I have wanted to come here since we got back, when we first come...but this has been the first time that I had enough strength" I told Sammy. "Where are we going Mommy?" Sammy asked. I grabbed my daughters hand and dragged her to one of the most important places for me. I stopped and Sammy stood behide me. "Mommy...is this?" Sammy asked confused. I nodded. "Yes Sammy...this is where your dad's memories will last forever" I said to her. Both Sammy and I were standing at Keith's gravesite. I bent down. "Hey Keith, it's me Karen...I miss you so much, Everyday when I look at Sammy I think of you. She is just like you, her moods, her laughter, even her smile" I looked at the name. "Keith Scott...loving husband and father" I knew that Keith and I weren't married but we almost got there, so he desvered that. "I think of you all the time...I love you" I said. I wiped the tears away from my eyes...I missed Keith so much...and so much was taken away from Sammy, never knowing him. I looked at Sammy. "You can talk to your daddy, he will hear you" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Mommy...can I have a minute alone?" Sammy asked. I nodded. "I will be by the car...just hurry we have to be at the airport soon" I said. I took once last look at Keith. "I love you" I said and walked away.

_Sammy_

**_"_**Hi daddy...My name is Sammy...I am your daughter, well you probably know that, I just wish that I got to meet you. Being here in Tree Hill, I met all these people who have meet you and they told me all these nice thing about you...but I find that unfair, I am your daughter and I didn't even get to meet you. Mommy tells me every night a story about you and everynight I love you more and more, daddy you are my hero" I said. tears were slipping down my face now. I looked into the sky and realized that it was starting to rain. The rain was coming down harder, but I sat there, starting at my dad's gravestone, knowing in my heart that he would always be with me, for as long as my heart beated, as longs as I took my last breath, Keith Scott, my father would be with me. "Sammy" Karen shouted from the car. I looked at her. "Come you going to get sick" Karen shouted again. I took one last look at my father grave, blew him a kiss and tunred around to go to the car. I started running but something pulled me back. For some reason I couldn't run anymore. I tunred around.

_**I FOUND MYSELF TODAY, OH I FOUND MYSELF AND RAN AWAY, BUT SOMETHING PULLED ME BACK, VOICE OF REASON I FORGOT I HAD, ALL I KNOW IS YOU'RE NOT HERE TO SAY, WHAT YOU ALWAYS USED TO SAY, BUT IT'S WRITTEN IN THE SKY TONIGHT**_

_**  
SO I WON'T GIVE UP, NO, I WON'T BREAK DOWN, SOONER THAN IT SEEMS LIFE TURNS AROUND, AND I WILL BE STRONG EVEN IF IT ALL GOES WRONG, WHEN I'M STANDING IN THE DARK I'LL STILL BELIEVE, SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER ME**_

I looked at the gravestone, everything was still there, there was no wind, but next minute a whole gash of wind blew past me. I shivered, I could feel my father's presence inside of me. I looked at the gravestone and watched a single flower fall onto the floor near my feet. I bent down, picked it up. My father was here, I had to belive that.

_**SEEN THAT RAY OF LIGHT, AND IT'S SHINING ON MY DESTINY/ SHINING ALL THE TIME/AND I WON'T BE AFRAID/ TO FOLLOW EVERYWHERE IT'S TAKING ME/ ALL I KNOW IS YESTERDAY IS GONE/ AND RIGHT NOW I BELONG/ TO THIS MOMENT/ TO MY DREAMS**_

_**  
SO I WON'T GIVE UP, NO, I WON'T BREAK DOWN, SOONER THAN IT SEEMS LIFE TURNS AROUND, AND I WILL BE STRONG EVEN IF IT ALL GOES WRONG, WHEN I'M STANDING IN THE DARK I'LL STILL BELIEVE, SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER ME**_

"Sammy come you are going to get sick" Karen shouted as she run up to me. "Mommy...there..." I said. The wind just suddley stopped, and the rain slowly stopped. "What's wrong Sammy?" Karen asked. I looked up at my mom and then the gravestone. I couldn't say anything, I just starred. The rain stopped and my mom took my hand and pulled me to walk next to her, to the car. "No...mom, daddy...he was out there...he gave me this" I said showing my mom the flower. "Listen Sammy, I think it's just you being here and stuff, your dad is in heaven, he can't be here, come on lets go" Karen said as she contined to walk.

**_IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY /AND IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES/BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND YOU'LL FLY, HIGH/ AND IT ONLY MATTERS HOW TRUE YOU ARE/ BE TRUE TO YOURSELF AND FOLLOW YOUR HEART. SO I WON'T GIVE UP, NO, I WON'T BREAK DOWN, SOONER THAN IT SEEMS LIFE TURNS AROUND, AND I WILL BE STRONG EVEN IF IT ALL GOES WRONG, WHEN I'M STANDING IN THE DARK I'LL STILL BELIEVE_**..

I just starred at the gravestone agan, I couldn't bileve what had happen, but I knew that it did, not matter what anybody said, my father, he was here and I knew now that he would of been here, if he had that chance. I smiled at the gravestone. "I love you daddy...you will alway be in my heart" I said, taking one last look at the stone and turning around to leave, knowing that today I learnt one of the most important things in my life, my father would always be with me...no matter what.

_**THAT I WON'T GIVE UP NO, I WON'T BREAK DOWN, SOONER THAN IT SEEMS LIFE TURNS AROUND AND, I WILL BE STRONG EVEN WHEN IT ALL GOES WRONG, WHEN I'M STANDING IN THE DARK I'LL STILL BELIEVE... **_

THAT SOMEONES'S WATCHING OVER

There standing in the bushes, was none other then Keith Scott...almost husband of Karen Row and father of Sammy. "You will awlays be with me Sammy, Karen...I love you both...don't forget me" Keith said as he watched the car drive away. Keith Scott walked futher and futher into the forest and the futher he got, the more he was leaping into the heaven where he would wait for the return of Karen and Sammy.

**_SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER _**

SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER ME  
yeaaa yehhh  
oh-OH  
Someone's watching over me

_**I honestly love you- Oliva Newton John**_

_**Someone watching over me- Hilary Duff**_

_**Hey everybody**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's getting near the ending now...still a few more chapters. Anyway I still love hearing what you have to say. Keep the reviews coming**_

_**Thanks for all the support**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Sami**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**It had been three weeks since Lucas had left. Brooke and Ryan were fighting more often then usual these days. Lilly really missed Lucas. He phoned her every night, but he hadn't spoken to Brooke or any of the other since he had been back.**_

_**The rest of the group were very shocked to learn that Lucas had left, they were upset that he didn't say goodbye, but knew that something happen between Brooke and Lucas that night, at which Brooke still hadn't told them about why she was so upset. **_

_**Peyton and Jake offically moved back to Tree Hill the weekend before. They were living in that house and they were really happy. Haley and Nathan were loving being parents to two now, but Faith had both parents up all night with crying. Mouth and Amy moved into a smaller house and Mouth was so happy to have this daughter, she seemed happy to. Lilly and Amy had become quite closer, we were all hopping they would become best friends when they were older. Karen and Sammy went back a few days after Lucas, Brooke and Karen talk on the phone all the time. Deb and Dan have been there for the whole group the best they could. Skills and Mouth had bonded again and were good friends again.**_

_**Lucas had gotten back home and Abbey was the first to greet him. They started dating again a few days after he returned, they are good at the moment but Lucas really misses Lilly, Brooke and all his friends back in Tree Hill.**_

_Lucas _

"What's wrong babe?" Abbey asked me. I put my arms around Abbey. "Nothing...just tired" I said smiling at her. "Come on...lets go to bed then" Abbey said getting up and pulling me up. I kissed her and smiled. "Listen babe...I think I need to have an early night alone, do you mind?" I asked her. "Not at all...just phone me tomorrow" Abbey said. I kissed her and she walked to the front door. "I love you" Abbey said. "Love you to" I said smiling at her. She walked out the door and I callapsed on the couch. I was so depressed, My mind couldn't think of anything but Lilly and...Brooke. I put a movie in and started to watch it.

_Brooke_

"Hales agreed to watch Lilly for us...so we can spend the night alone" Ryan said as he walked into the kitchen. "Okay..sure" I said. Ryan wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why don't you want to spend time alone?" Ryan asked me. 'It's not that...but don't you think Hales and Nate have enough to worry about with Nick and Faith, now we are just dumping Lilly there" I said. "Well then we will just ask Peyton" Ryan said. "No they just moved into their new home...they want some time alone" I argued back. "What about Mouth...he owes you a favour, you did make him win his daughter, it's the least he can do" Ryan said. I looked at Ryan in shock. "How can you say that?" I shouted at him. "Say what?" Ryan asked confused. "Mouth has been a friend of mine for years...he doesn't owe me anything" I shot back. "Okay..okay I am sorry, just thought I would do somehing nice for my wife" Ryan shot back. I signed..."Okay I am sorry...it's was nice, I will just confirm with Hales if she dsoens't mind" I said. "Sure whatever" Ryan said angery and walked out. I didn't know what to do...ever since Lucas had left, Ryan and I had been fighting...I wasn't in the mood for his little romantic idea, cause I always thought of Lucas...and I know it's was wrong but I loved him and I missed him so much, it just wasn't fair about how it ended. "Ryan" I shouted running after him. "I am sorry...I just havn't been myself lately...it was a good idea...lets do it" I said hugging Ryan. "It's okay..." Ryan said and kissed me. 'I will get Lilly ready and I will be back" I said walking to Lilly's room.

_Haley_

"Hey Brooke.." I said opeing the door to Brooke and Lilly. "Hey Hales...I really hope you don't mind" Brooke asked me. "Oh no way...I love having Lilly" I said as I took Lilly's hand. "Hey honey..how you?" I asked Lilly as she walked inside. "Hello aunty Haley" Lilly said. "Nicks in the lounge...we reneted Toy Story for you two" I told Lilly. "Yay...thank-you aunty Haley" Lilly said giving me a little hug. I smiled. "Bye sweetheart" Brooke said. Lilly gave her kiss and soon went to join Nick in the lounge. "I owe you one" Brooke said. "Really Brooke it's not a problem" I said smiling. I hugged Brooke. "If you can just take Lilly to school with Nick...I will fetch her tomorrow...and I will fetch Nick that will save you time" Brooke said. "That would be great...thanks Brooke" I said. "Okay so I will see you tomorrow...thanks so much again" Brooke said as she went to her car. "Enjoy your night" I shouted as Brooke drove off.

I took Lilly's bags up to Nicks room and went to join them all in the Lounge. "I am back" Nate shouted from the door. I ran up to my husband. "Welcome home" I said giving him a kiss. Nate kissed me back. "We are looking after Lilly tonight...Ryan arranged a night alone for him and Brooke" I told him. "Okay..that's cool" Nate said. He wrapped me in his arms. "I missed you today" Nate said. I placed my arms around his body. "Missed you more" I said laughing. I kissed him. "Mommy" Nick winded. We both stopped and looked at Nick. "What's wrong honey?" I asked him. "Lilly and I are hungery" Nick said. "Okay..we are going to get some pizza's" I said walking into the lounge. "Lilly what pizza's would you like?" I asked her. "Ummmm...one with pineapples and ham" Lilly said. "Okay" I said talking the phone and putting cartoon network on for them. I walked into the kichten where Nate was with Faith in his arms. "What pizz'as would you like?" I asked him. "You can get a chicken...anyone that's hot" Nate said. After phoning the delivery I sat with Nate and Faith in the kitchen. Nathan got a bottle out of the fridge and feed Faith. "So how was your day?" Nate asked me. "Oh not to bad...faith wouldn't sleep and till I sang her that song...it's was so cute" I said laughing. "I wish I could of seen that..." Nate said. The door bell rand and Faith started crying. "You take Faith upstairs and I will get the pizza's" Nate said handig me Faith.

"Okay Faith is all clean and sleeping up stairs" I said walking into the lounge. Nate, Nick and Lilly were all eating pizz'as and watching Toy Story. "Good, now you can join me" Nate said moving the pizz'as box that was next to him. I sat down and grabbed a piece. Nate and I finished our food and snuggled together on the counch while watching Toy Story with Lilly and Nick.

_Peyton_

"So how was your day at work?" I asked Jake. "Good..Nathan and I designed this huge banner..it was good, work well done" Jake said smiling. I smiled. "Well good..."I said placing the plate next to Jake. "Thanks" Jake said and gave me a kiss. "And how was your day?" Jake asked me. "Oh the twins kept me busy, you know as usual" I said laughing. Jake and I ate our supper. The twins started crying so went upsatirs and bought them down for supper. "Come on..take a little bit for daddy" Jake said feeding Eille. Eille just sat there, didn't even open her mouth. "She don't like daddy" I said joking. We both laughed. After finally feeding them both and getting them bathed and all cleaned up, we put them in bed.

Jake and I sat on our bed. "Thanks Jake.." I said. Jake looked at me confused. "for what?" he asked me. "For giving up your dreams for mine" I said. "Pey...your dremas are mine dreamas" Jake said. I kissed him and we both lay there snuggling in the bed as we both difted into a peaceful sleep.

_Mouth_

"Good-night daddy" Amy said. "Good-night honey..love you" I said as I walked out of Amy's room. Amy and I had just recently moved into a smaller house. I still couldn't believe that Amy was mine. Amy's mom had phoned a few times and Amy spoke to her, but Amy was mine now, I wasn't going to loss her again. I got onto my computer and check my e-mail. **1 NEW MESSGAGE **I went into my my e-mails and clicked onto recieved.

_**Dear Mouth**_

_**I read about your case in the news paper. I couldn't believe it was you. I am happy that you won your daughter. I hope you don't mind me writing to you. I know that I hurt you, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Erica**_

I looked at the e-mail. I couldn't believe it, I hadn't heard from Erica since high school. So I clicked onto reply and sat replying to Erica's e-mail.

_Brooke_

"Thanks so much Ryan...we both really need this" I said as we sat eating our dinner. We I got home after dropping Lilly off, Ryan had put candles and rose petals all over the house. Ryan made us a special dinner and we sat at the candle lit dinner, It was very romatic. "Yeah I agree we need time for just the two of us" Ryan said as he reached for my hand. I smiled as he took my hand in his. "I am sorry for being so distant these past weeks..I had alot on my mind" I said. "It's okay Brooke...I will stay by your for as long as you need to...you went though a hard thing, being in a coma for so long, it has to takes its toll on you" Ryan said. I smiled at him. "But still thanks" I said. Ryan got up and walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I got up and we moved towards the couch, were we lay kissing. "I love you Brooke" Ryan said. I looked at him, he was looking over me and smiling. "I love you two...Lucas" I said. Ryan jumped off me. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ryan shouted. I looked at him and relized that he was Ryan and not Lucas. "I am so sorry...Ryan I ment you..I love YOU..Ryan" I said trying to fix my mistake. "No you have been thinking of HIM...that's why you have been so upset...it's becasue HE left..isn't it?" Ryan shouted demanding me to answer it. "Ryan I am sorry..Lucas has had a big impact on my life..." I said back. I kissed Ryan. "No stay way from me" Ryan shouted as he run for the door. "Ryan...don't leave...I am sorry" I shouted as I ran after him. We got to the car and I pulled Ryan' arm to stop him. "BROOKE LEAVE ME ALONE" Ryan shouted pulling his arm away. "I can't believe that you are still thinking of Lucas...he let you down..who was the one to pick up the piece?" Ryan shouted at me. I starred at Ryan. "I am sorry, but how can you expect me to forget him after so many years...he is Lilly's father, everytime I look at her I think of him" I shouted back. "So then why aren't you with him now?" Ryan shouted at me. I just starred at him and I watched his fist get higher. "Don't you dare touch me..."I shouted. Ryan started getting angery, next minute he placed his fist through my windscreen. I sceamed and jumped. I just starred at him. He looked at me and I could see the anger gettng the better of him. He reached his hand and punched me in the face, I screamed and cried in pain. "Shut up" he shouted. I continued to cry..." I said shut up" Ryan shouted again. He then slapped me again. I cried in more pain. I got the enough strength to push him away. I started running away. "Brooke...Brooke" Ryan shouted...but I continued to run. I needed to get away.

_Lucas_

I tossed and turned all night along. Images of Brooke kept going thought my mind. When we were together in high school, after high school and then when she was in the coma. I kept having the same dream, Brooke was in pain and I had to help her, but then I woke up and relized that Ryan was the one to save her now. I really wasn't in the mood for work or anybody today, so I sleep all day, I just lay in bed rememebering the good old days. Abbey phoned and I told her I was so busy I would see her the next day. I went over to my closet and pulled out a box, I opened the box to see some of the most specail things I had ever gotten. I pulled out a smaller boxes and went through them. There, in that box was all of Brooke's letters, the 82 that she wrote the summer before senior high. I looked through the stuff, there were photo's of Hales and Nates 1 and 2nd wedding, Peyton, Brooke and I when Brooke and I first started dating, but most of all there were ton's of photo's of me and Brooke, when we were happy and in love. My heart broke. I put the stuff back in the box and lifted the box on my bed. I walked onto my bacany that over-looked the sea. I looked into the sky, the stars were there, and the moon was starting to show. And of cause Brooke come to my mind. I wonder what she was doing now.

_**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight  
Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there**_

Brooke

I ran to the one place that I could rememer where I felt the safest. Tears were running down my face and the make-up had smuged. But the tears contiuned to fall down my face. What was wrong with Ryan, why hadn't I just left him after he hit me the first time. I reached the beach and sat on the rocks. Nobodys was on the beach, considering it was about 22:00. I sat on the rocks and played with the sand beneath me. Images of the day with Lucas come to my mind. I had broken his heart when I choose Ryan. But if I had choose Lucas I would feel safe now. My heart ached for Lucas, I missed him so much. I looked at the moon, it was shinning so bright. I thought of Lucas and what he was doing at this moment in time.

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**_

Looking at the sky, looking around for that one special star. I (Brooke & Lucas) spotted it and a smile come to my face, I remeber that day like it was yesturday.

_**Flashback to in high school**_

"I am sorry that you didn't get to do the whole fashion show in New York City" Lucas said to Brooke as they were standing outside hotel. "It's totally fine..I choose to rather be with my friends, this is the last year we get to do the classics...you know, friends come first" Brooke said. "Yeah but still it's a pitty you couldn't do both" Lucas said. "Well...I am just glad that I got to see you win, the guy...the last point award to Lucas Scott, boyfriends of Tree Hill cheerleading capitan" Brooke said. "Well...I wonder if she would mind, you know I am in the arms of a girl" Lucas said joking. "I am sure she wont...but that's only if you kiss me" Brooke said. "Now that would not be a problem" Lucas said pulling his lips towards Brooke's. Brooke turned around. "It's so peaceful out here" Brooke said. "Yeah kind of nice" Lucas said. "Are you kidding...no screaming cheering leaders or shouting choaches..." Brooke said. "Well I only need one screaming cheerleader" Lucas said. "Really?...I wonder where she could be" Brooke said smiling devious. "Right here" Lucas said bending down and giving Brooke a kiss. Brooke took a breath from the kiss and smiled, then she turned around. "Wow...Lucas, look" Brooke said pointing towards the sky. "That's probably the brightest star I have seen" Lucas said. "So...you know what they say?" Brooke said. "That the person you kiss under the brightest star you have seen, they stay together forever" Lucas said. Brooke looked at Lucas. "No...but I like that one better" Brooke said smiling. Brooke kissed Lucas. "I love you Lucas" Brooke said looking into his eyes. "I love you two Brooke" Lucas said. Brooke tunred around and Lucas held her around her waist. "Lucas...just promse me one thing..." Brooke said. "What's that?" Lucas asked while they still both looked at the star's. "that you will always be around" Brooke said. "In the words of Haley and Nathan..always..." Lucas started. "And forever" Brooke continued. Brooke turned around. "So it looks like we are stuck with each other...but I like it" Brooke said. "Me to...baby girl" Lucas said as he pulled Brooke in for another kiss, this one lasting longer.

_**Back to present**_

I (Brooke and Lucas) remmeber that day, so clearly. I just sat starting at that same star, wishing it could bring them back together again. "I love you always and forever" both Lucas and Brooke said at the same time.

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through (love can see us through)  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true**_

_Brooke_

The pain in my face was getting overbearble right now and I knew I needed to be with Lilly. So I made my way to Hales and Nathan. I didn't want to worry them, but I couldn't be alone anymore. I got to Hales door and paused, I wasn't sure if I should go in, but before I knew it I was knocking on the door, about 5 mintues later Hales and Nate were at the door. "Brooke" Hales and Nate shouted concerned. I looked at Hales and all the pain I was going through came shooting back and I burst into tears. Hales pulled me in for a hug, but I just sat there crying. I was so scared.

Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait, Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be up shortly! Thanks for reading and please review

Love Sami


	22. Chapter 22

_Haley_

"I love you Nate" I said pulling over and giving him a kiss before trying to get some sleep. I knew that Faith would be up in a few hours and I needed to get as much sleep as I could. I turned around and started difting off when I heard a knock at the door. "Nate" I jumped up confused. It was about 22:00, wo would be visiting us at this time. Nate and I put on our robes and headed downstais for the door. I looked though the eye piece and saw Brooke.

"Brooke" I said opening the door to her. I looked at her, her face was all brusied and she was in tears. I quicky reached out for her. "Brooke.what's wrong?" I asked concerned. Brooke just fall into my arms crying. "Brooke..what's wrong?" I asked her again. "Did something happen with Ryan?" I asked. Brooke just nodded and I pulled her in for another hug...I couldn't beileve that Ryan had hit her again...what kind of friend was I to let it happen again?

_Brooke_

"Did something happen with Ryan?" Hales asked me. I nodded and more tears fall down my face. Hales keep hugging me, but I felt myself swoly fall to the floor, my face my burning and the tears fall onto my check. "Come Brooke...you need to sit" Hales said helping me, along with Nathan to the living room chair. "Brooke...what happen with Ryan?" Nathan asked me. I stopped crying and looked at Nathan then looked down. "I am sorry...It was my fault, but I never meant it...please forgive me guys I am sorry" I said as I started crying again. "You need to tell us what happen Brooke" Nathan said. "Ryan and I were kissing on the couch and I said...Lucas...name" I said as I started crying again. "But then why do you have brusies all over your face?" Hales asked me. "After I said Lucas name, Ryan run out and I followed him, he smashed the window of the car and I was so sceard and he...hi...hit...me" I said in between sobs. "WHAT?" Nathan shouted. Hales started to cry and pulled me in for a hug. Nathan got up and started off the door. "Where you going Nathan?" I asked him watching him walk away. "Ryan is not going to hit you and get way with it" Nate said opening the door. "No Nathan, don't please...it was my fault please don't..."I pleaded with Nate. "He hit you Brooke, it's his fault not yours" Nate said anger. "Please Nathan don't please?" I begged him again. "Nate please don't...at least not tonight" Hales pleaded with him also. Nathan closed the door and walked over to Hales and Me. He bent down and looked at me. "I looked down at my feet. "Look at me Brooke" Nathan said. I slowly looked into his eyes. "It's not your fault, he knew that you still loved Lucas and it's just something he has to get use to...that's if you ever let him back into your life, which I wouldn't...but you have to trust me when I say that this isn't your fault, he doesn't have any right to hit you, so don't blame yourself...please" Nathan said looking at me. A tear slipped down my face. Nathan wiped it away. "We love you Brooke and we will be here for you...always" Hales said to me hugging me. I hugged Hales back and then Nathan joined. All three of us sat there hugging as Hales and I cried.

"We need to get those brusie checked out...can we take you to the hopstial?" Nathan asked me. "I don't really want to Nate" I said. "I will feel alot better...please? Nate asked me. "Don't worry I will stay with the kids" Hales said. "Okay" I said still not happy about it. Nate helped me up and I hugged Hales again. "Thanks Hales...for always being there for me...like the last time to" I said. Hales looked at me and hugged me back. "I always will be" Hales said. Nathan and I headed for the car and drove to the hospital.

_Nathan_

We got to the hospital and Brooke went straight in, so I sat in the waiting room waiting for her. "Docs says it looks okay, just gonna be a little sore" Brooke said walking out. "That's good...but have you considerd laying a charge?" I asked her. Brooke looked at me and her face went white. "No Nathan I can't do that" Brooke said anger. "But it isn't the first time he has done this Brooke" I said walking behide her. Brooke stopped. "But it will be the last time...I am leaving him" Brooke said. "Oh..." was all I could say. Brooke looked at me and she looked down. "I can't keep putting Lilly's life in danger...what would have happen if she was there tonight?" Brooke asked me. I nodded. "I can understand that to...and I know that this is hard for you...but doesn't this mean that you and Lucas can get back together?" I asked her. She looked up at me and shook her head. "I don't want Lucas to know about this..okay?" Brooke said. "But why?" I asked her. "Becasue I broke his heart and he deserved better" Brooke said. A tear fall down her cheeck. "But you love him, don't you?" I asked her. "Yeah Nate...I do, I have loved him from the first day I fall in love with him, and I know that he loves me, but time has difted, I can't call Lucas back whenever times is right for me, I love him to much to do that to him" Brooke said. Brooke looked at me and started walking away. I slowly walked behinde her. I walked fastern to her and she looked at me. "You do realsie that there is going to alot of people wanting to deal with Ryan when they find out right?" I told her. "Yeah...but I will have to deal with it then...Nate it was my fault not his" Brooke said. I grabbed Brooke face. "Listen to me Brooke Davis...it wasn't your fault...dont ever say that again?" I told her. Brooke started to cry again. "It was Nate...I shouldn't of said Lucas name...Ryan was the one I was kissing" Brooke said. I pulled Brooke in my arms and hugged her tight, she started crying again on my shoulder. "Brooke you are one of the greastes people I have ever meet, so stop blaming yourself" I told her. I put my arm around her shoulder and we both walked to the car and headed back home.

_Brooke_

We got back to Hales and Nate places and both walked inside. Hales was watching tv when we walked in. "Hi" Nate said as we walked inside. Hales ran to Nate and they kissed, I thought of Ryan, I knew that this was the second time that he hit me, but he was a good guy, I at least knew that. "Brooke you okay?" Hales asked me. I smiled. "Yeah...I am just tired" I said smiling. "I made your bed up, Lilly in the bed now...I knew that you would want Lilly with you tonight" Hales said. "Thanks Hales...you know me all to well" I said lauging a little. I walked up to Hales. "I think I am going to go to bed now...thanks so much you guys" I said giving each one a hug. "Oh Brooke you are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like" Nate said. I smiled. "Thanks...I might even take you up on that" I said smiling. I started wakling up the stais. "You guys are my best friends...and I wouldn't trade you for the world" I said wiping a little tears from my eyes. "And we wouldn't trade you for anything either" Hales said. I smiled and conuited to the bedroom.

_Haley_

I pulled Nathan in for a hug. "Thanks so much for being her for Brooke today" I said hugging Nate. "Of cause I would be" Nate said back. "So is she going to lay a charge? I asked him. "She say's no..but it's been a long day so we will all talk about it tomorrow" Nate said. "I think I am going to call Lucas, she need him now" I said. "No don't Hales...she doesn't want him to know" Nate said. "What?...but her and Lucas can be together then?" I asked confused. "She says that she doens't want to change is life again...lets juts leave it for now okay?" Nate said. I looked sad. "Okay..I suppose" I said. "Don't worry Hales...it wil end with Lucas and Brooke together...I am sure of it" Nate said. I pulled into Nate. "I hope so" I said. Nate kissed me on the cheeck. "Come lets go to bed" Nate said as he took my hand and we headed off to bed.

_Brooke_

I conuited to walk to the bedroom when I heard Nate and Hales talking about me, I knew that they were concerned about me, but I also knew that I had hurt the two guys who were the most importantt to me. It was my fault that Lucas wasn't around and now that Ryan wasn't around either. I walked into the bedroom and saw Lilly fast asleep in the bed. I walked to the side and stroked her hair. The last few months she had been thought so much, and now she was about to loss another father figure. she started to wake up and walked up at me. "Mommy" Lilly whipsted still half asleep. "Is it morning yet?" Lilly asked. "No honey...mommy is having a sleep over here to" I told her. "What about Ryan? she asked. "Ryan had to do some stuff, we wont see him for a while" I told her."Mommy what happend to your face?" Lilly asked. I looked at Lilly and thought of a quick white lie. "Mommy walked into the door by the lounge ...now go to sleep Okay Honey" I said her. "Okay mommy...good night" Lily said as she closed her eyes. I kissed Lilly on the check. "I love you sweetheart" I whipsted in Lilly'e eyes. "I love you to mommy" Lilly said back. I smiled at my daughter, and climbed into bed myself, It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was forget that it happend.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_Brooke_

I rolled over as I woke up. I looked around and relized that I was in Hales and Nate's house. Then all I rememeber was Ryan hiting me last night and a tears fell down my cheeck. I sat up and looked around. Lilly was no where to be found. I figured that Hales had already taken her to school, so I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, my face was still as black and blue, there was no way I was going to go out like this, hopefully Hales would have some make-up to fix it up. I starred at myself in the mirror. I knew that I had some major desecions to make today, first of all was if I would go back to Ryan and if I would press charges. I knew that Ryan obviously hadn't changed with anger management, but I knew that he was a good guy, deep down anyway. I heard a niose down stairs, figuring that it must have been Hales I headed down. "Brooke...you okay?" Peyton asked me as I walked into the ketchin. "Peyton...what you doing here?" I asked her. 'Hales phoned me and asked me to come stay with you, she had to drop the kids off and do some shopping but she didn't want to leave you alone" Peyton said. I looked at her. "Oh..."I said smiling at Peyton. "I heard what happend" Peyton said. She walked up to me and she gave me a huge hug. "I am sorry...Brooke...I know you loved him" Peyton said. I smiled. "Thanks Peyton...but at least it wasn't to bad...I mean I did get out in time" I said smiling "Brooke...you will be okay...I know it" Peyton said. I smiled at her. "How do you know it?" I asked her. "Cause you are Brooke" Peyton said. I laughed. "Thanks Peyton...for always believing in me...you have always been my best friend, even all those years that we were seperated" I said. Peyton smiled at me and we gave each other a huge hug, vowing to never be seperated again.

_Mouth_

I kept thinking of Brooke all morning, so I decided to go and see her, I drove to Brooke's house and went to the door. I looked at the car, it had a smashed window. I knocked loudly on the door. Ryan answed. "Hey Ryan..is Brooke around?" I asked. "What?" Ryan asked me, I could smell all the achole on his breath. ""Why would I know where that slut is?" Ryan asked me. I starred at Ryan in shock. "How can you call your wife a slut?" I asked him angery. "Listen to me..if it wasn't for you and your little friends coming back to Tree Hill, Brooke and I would still be happy right now...so don't come to me and asked me why she is a slut, you should asked Lucas" Ryan shouted at me. "What happened here?" I asked him. "Lets just say your little Brooke, got what she asked for" Ryan said as he started to laugh. "I am not going to ask you again...what did you do to Brooke?" I shouted. "Must I spell it out for you...I HIT HER AND IT WAS GOOD" Ryan spat at me. I just starred at Ryan as he told me he hit Brooke. "HOW DARE YOU" I shouted as I placed my fits to his face. He lost his balanace and hit the group. "If you ever go near Brooke or Lilly again...I will have to spell it out for you...how much you would be sorry" I shouted and headed for my car, I had to find Brooke.


	23. Chapter 23

_Haley_

I dropped Nick and Lilly off at school and then headed to do some shopping. I phoned Peyton to stay with Brooke, I wasn't sure if Ryan would come by the house and I wasn't going to take that chance. I done my shopping which took me about 2 hours and headed to the car to go home. "Bring...Bring" went my cel phone. I reached it and answed it. "Hello...Oh yeah I am Mrs Scott...no Mrs Winter wont be able to go there...is this about Lilly...I will be picking her up...I am her Aunt...who at the school to fetch her now?...Ryan Winter?...NO...don't hand her over to him...I will be there right away...thanks bye" I said hanging up the phone. I threw my bags of shopping in the back and speed away to Lilly's and Nick's school.

I rushed through the gates and into the office where the principal, Lilly's teacher, Lilly and Ryan were sitting. "Lilly" I shouted as run up to her. She run up to me and hugged me. I put her down and turned around. "STAY AWAY FROM HERE" I shouted at Ryan. "Lilly's is my daughter" Ryan shot at me. "No she isn't...she is Brooke and Lucas daughter and after what you did to Brooke last night you don't have any right to come near any of them again" I shoutedt at him. "Aunty Haley what did he do to mommy?" Lilly asked me. I looked down at Lilly and realized that she was still standing there while I was shouting at Ryan. I bent down. "Dont worry honey...mommy is okay" I said reassuring her. "Can you please take Lilly out...I don't want her to hear this" I said to Lilly's teacher. "Sure..." She said taking Lilly's hand and walking outside. "Brooke said Lucas name while I was kissing her...how do you think I feel?" Ryan shouted at me. "Lucas was Brooke first love...and still is the love of her life...get over it Ryan..that doesn't mean you have to hit her...and to remind you that it's not the first time" I shouted at him. "While you can shout at me all you want..I am taking Lilly and getting out of here." Ryan said walking away. "No you not...you are leaving Lilly wih me and getting out of her" I shouted back. "Who has the gaudian ship?" The princpial asked me. "While Brooke and Ryan but I have orders from Brooke to take Lilly" I said to her. 'Well you will have to get Brooke down here, or she has to go with Ryan" The principal said. "Ummm...can I phone Brooke?" I asked her. "Sure" She said. I was about to dial the phone when it started ringing. "Give me two minutes" I said and then answed the phone. "Hello Haley Scott...Oh Hi Mouth...Yeah while if you don't know you gonna find out now, Ryan is here at Lilly's school wanting to take her, they will only relase her into Brooke or Ryan hands so I have to get Brooke here...could you do that?...yeah she at my place...Peyton is with her...thanks so much...okay see you now" I said and hung up. "One of our friends is going to get her and bring her here" I said to the pronpial. "Okay..I am going to take Lilly to my office...I don't want her to see this" the principal said. I nodded, sat down and waited for Brooke to come.

_Mouth_

I couldn't beileve that scum had actually pitch up and want to take Lilly when it wasn't even his daughter. I hang up with Hales and headed to Hales and Nate's place to save Brooke and her daughter from that horrible man.

I arrived at Hales and walked to the door. I knocked and waiting for somebody to answer. "Mouth" Peyton said shocked. 'What you doing here?" Peyton asked me. "I don't have time to explain but I need to take Brooke to Lilly's school" I said. "Why something wrong?" Brooke asked walking up behide Peyton. "I phoned Hales and she told me to come and fetch you...Ryan pitched up at Lilly's school and and wants to take her, they wont relase her to Hales, it has to be either you or Ryan...so we need to get there now" I told them. I watched Brooke, she looked so scared. Peyton caught her before she could calpase and we helped her to the car and headed to the school.

_Brooke_

I couldn't beileve what Mouth had told me. How dare Ryan pitch up and try to take Lilly, it wasn't even his daughter. I sat in the car, and it felt forever and waiting to arrive at Lilly's school. Once we got there I didn't even wait I raced out the car and run to the office. I walked inside to see Hales sitting n the chair. "Brooke" Hales shouted running up to me. "Hales...where is she?" I asked. "she is in the office with one of the teacher's...she is safe" Hales told me. "Well...welll...well...doesn't she return all gracefully" Ryan shot back at Brooke while standing behide Brooke and Hales. "How dare you try to take her...she is MY daughter" I shouted at Ryan. "You always told me that she was OUR daughter...now that Lucas is back she is YOUR daughter, funny isn't it" Ryan shouted. "No she was our daughter untill you hit me again...now she is my daughter..stay away from her" I shouted. "Oh what you gonna kiss her and say Lucas name to?" Ryan asked laughting. "Ryan you know what I told Lucas that I didn't want to be with him..I wanted to be with YOU...don't you remmeber that night I was crying when we were celebrating Mouths daughter...that's why I was crying...but you know what I had never felt more safe and I was saying goodbye to him...I say hello to you and I get scared" I shouted tears were falling down my face now. Mouth Peyton, Jake and Nathan all run into at the same time, Hales had called Nathan when she was waiting for Brooke and Peyton called Jake for the extra support. "I WISH I HAD CHOSEN LUCAS...AT LEAST I KNOW THAT HE LOVES ME AND WOULD NEVER HURT ME" I shouted. The whole gang just stood around Brooke, trying to supportt her the best they could. "You know what Ryan...it's OVER between us..I will get an annulment because you are a lussy husbend who doesn't know how to treat a person...don't ever come near me or Lilly again" I shouted at him. Ryan looked at me and laughed. "Don't worry Brooke you will be back when you and Lilly have to sleep on the streets and then I will turff you out on your nose...just remember that" Ryan shouted back at me. "No she wont because she will have us to stay with" Hales shouted at him. "And if you think that we will let you ever come near them again you gonna have to read you cystal ball again..GO TO HELL" Nathan shouted at Ryan. Ryan looked at them all. "If you think your litle circal of friends is going to last foever...you guys have to think again...you will all get baord of each other...or I will be around to make sure that you are all so sorry" Ryan shouted as he pushed betwen Hales and me, causing both of us to lose our balance and almost fall to the floor. Nathan, Mouth and Jake grabbed Ryan and hit him, not just for Lillly and Brooke, or even for Lucas but for trying to split this once shatterned group, but now all reunited. Something they all vowed to never happen again.

"I want Lilly" I said above a whisper from the tears that were falling from my eyes. I looked up and saw Lilly running up to me, she jumped into my arms. "Mommy I am scared" Lilly said into my ears. I cuddled her tight, hopping this nightmare with Ryan was over, but not reaizing that this nightmare had only just began.

_Peyton_

Brooke just clun onto Lilly. so scard that she would lose her if she let go. Ryan comment had all of us on high alert, we had to be watching Brooke every secand now, at least for a while. We all left the school, Hales and Nathan got premision not to let Lilly and Nick at school for the next few days. We all headed back to Hales and Nates place.

"Brooke, our nanny is lookinfg after Lilly, Nick, Faith and the twins, so we dont have to worry" Hales said to Brooke and I. "I still have to fetch Amy...and then I will be back here" Mouth said walking over to Brooke. "I am really sorry about what happened, about now you can consentrat on getting better...I will always be here for you Brooke" Mouth said. Brooke pulled Mouth in for a hug. "Thanks Mouth, it means alot" Brooke said wiping away her tears. Mouth lefted the house and Nate and Hales went to make some coffee for everybody. "Brooke you okay?" I asked her rubbing her back. "Yeah...I am...thanks Peyton" Brooke said. "Brooke I know I said that you will be fine cause you are Brooke?" I asked her. "Yeah Pey" Brooke said. "That doesn't mean that you must keep all your feeling inside...I will always be there for you...I promise" I told her. Brooke looked at me and smiled. "I love you P Swayer" Brooke said. I pulled Brooke in for a hug. "I love you B Davis" I said in Brooke ear.

_Haley_

"Nate do you think she will be okay?" I asked him. "Yeah...besides we will help her through this" Nate told me. I smiled at him and picked up the coffee, we both walked out the kitchin and started to the lounge when we saw Peyton and Brooke hugging. "Wait Nate...just let this have this moment, they deserve it"I said smiling. I watched Peyton and Brooke sharing a hug that I knew they both longed for, it was a momnet that they waited for, for so long, who was I to break it up?

_Nathan_

Hales and I stood watching Brooke and Peyton hug, it was a very cute moment but Peyton saw us standing there. "Hey you guys" Peyton said laughing. "Oh...here you go" Hales said handing the one cup to Brooke and I handed the other to Peyton. "So is everything okay here?" I asked them. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and smiled. "Never better" Peyton said smiling. "So Brooke you going to go to the lawyer tomorrow?" I asked her. "I made an appointment just before we put Lilly and them down, they pulled me in for this afternoon, they said if they see the brusies I would have an easier case, so I took the photo's from last night" Brooke said. I smiled at her. "I am proud of you Brooke...I know it can't be easy for you" I told her. Brooke shrugged "It's something I have to do...Lilly can't be put in danger like she has been" Brooke said. "What are you going to do about Lucas?" Jake asked coming down stairs from playing with the kids. "Oh...I am not going to tell him...his got this on life now" Brooke said. Everybody kept quite and looked around. "You want some coffee?" Hales broke the silence. "No its cool, thanks Hales" Jake said. "You guys don't have to worry about it, Lucas has his own life, you can tell him" Brooke said. We all smiled. "Don't worry Brooke, Ryan will never come near you again...I promise" Jake said.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A few days had passed and Brooke was still staying with Haley and Nathan. Brooke had seen the lawyers and they said she had a very good case, Ryan was still living at his house and Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Mouth were still very portecive of Brooke and Lilly. They all wanted to ask Lucas to come back but Brooke asked them not to. A few times Mouth had almost but he rememebred Brooke asking him not to. Brooke had been a mess, at least when she was by herself, she didn't want anybody to know that she didn't know what to do, she was sceard, knowing that Lucas wasn't around anymore and her mariggage was over. She sometimes use to cry herself to sleep, but she needed to be strong for Lilly.**_

_**Lucas and Abbey were still pretty close, Lucas was starting to reliase that Brooke moved on and he wanted her to be happy. Abbey was a great chick, probably now his best friend. Karen and Andy were doing good, Sammy told Lucas about her day at the graveyard and he was so happy for her and of casue belived her.**_

_Brooke_

I sat in "my" room at Hales and Nates house. Lilly was at the Park with Peyton and the others children. Haley and Mouth were downstais but she needed to be alone, so she told them she was tierd and went to rest of her bed. I looked out the window, the sun was shining so brightly, it was about 15:00 on a beautiful saturday Afternoon. I remmeberd the saturday after I come out of hosptail, Lucas, myself and Lilly all went to the Park, Lilly and Lucas really started bonding and I felt so good that Lilly had her dad. But it's was a long time ago and I needed to move on with my life. I opened the cuboard of the spareroom at Hales and Nate's house and found a big box at the back of the cupbod. I pulled it out and started looking at the stuff, I know I shouldn't be snopping but I couldn't help I wanted to know what was in that box. I looked at the stuff, most of it was from Hales and Nate's 2nd wedding, lots of pictures, ones of me and Lucas together before the whole extra drame in life. "Wow that was so long ago" I whipsted to myself. I found a dvd and put it into the dvd player and sat watching it.

_**Playing on the DVD**_

"Hey Nate...Hales look" Lucas shouted. "Lucas I hate that video camera" Haley cried. "Just look at the camera...in the furthure you are going to enjoy watchin this" Lucas said back. "Come on Hales it's not that bad" Brooke said pulling Haley towards her as they both looked at the carmera. "Yeah smile best friends" Nate shouted from the back. "No...there we are missing Peyton" Brooke said. "Goldlocks...get over here" Brooke shouted. "What wrong guys?" Peyton asked running towards us. "We want one of Best friends" Lucas said. "Oh...on that?" Peyton asked pointing towards the camera in Lucas hands. "Well it's rolling" Lucas joked. "Okay guys this just annoying...I am busy, and less Hales and Nate don't want a perfect wedding?" Peyton asked joking. "okay, then just one pictures" Nathan asked having another camers in his hands. "Fine...come B.Davis...Totur wife" Peyton joked. "Hey those are my names" Brooke moaned. Peyton grabbed Brooke neck and tryed to mess up her hair.   
"Lets get this over and done with" Haley asked annoyed. "okay...guys say best friends forever" Nate said taking the picture. "Best friends forever" all three of them said smiling. "Okay Nate has taken the picture...you can stop filming us now Luke" Haley moaned. "Oh come on...Hales...smile" Lucas joked.

**Back to real life.**

I paused the Dvd, There in front of me was the dvd that had us all, we had good times, but it was all of us just being together. I looked down and spotted a picture in the box. "oh my word" I said shocked picking up the picture. I just starred at the picture. It was Lucas and I when we made a fool out of ourselfs at the classicas, okay so we had the best time, but it was a major embarassment. There was Lucas and I kissing, we were so happy there. A found a tear slip down my face. I missed him so much, everyday I live, I will regeat chooseing Ryan over him. I pushed play and conuited to watch the dvd.

_**playing the dvd**_

"Hey guys" Mouth said walking toward the carmera. "Smile Mouth" Lucas said pointing the carmera at him. Mouth made a funny face and everybody busrt into laughted. "Okay we said smile not make a fool out of youself " Nate said laughting. "Okay so how about I get the Bride and groom with theirs friends?" Lucas asked. "Hey if I get to stand next to my beautful wife...to be...I will be happy" Nate said laughting. Haley wrapped her arm around Nate's back. "Mouth..Brooke, Peyton get into the picture" Lucas said. They all joined arms. "And what about you?" Mouth asked. "Well..."Lucas said walking next to Brooke who was on the end. "Now we are all in it" Lucas said holding the carmera backwards. We all smiled at the carmera. "And now why don't we get all the couples?" Mouth asked taking the carmera from Lucas. "That I wont say no to" Brooke said grabbing Lucas closer to her. "I love you babygirl" Lucas said before pulling her in for a kiss. "This time tomorrow we will be on our honeymoon" Nate said. "and I can't wait" Hales said grabbing Nate to give him a kiss. "And and cut" Mouth said before the tape cut off.

_**Back to real life**_

_Mouth_

"Here some coffe Mouth" Hales said handing him a hot cup. "Thanks Hales" I said taking the cup. "So how is Brooke doing?" I asked Hales. "I don't really know...she say's fine but you have seen her, I think she really misses Lucas" Hales said. "And she won't phone him?" I asked her. "No...she said that it's her problem not his" Hales said. "I don't know how we can help her thought this?" I asked Hales. "I think just leave her, I hope maybe she will talk to us about it...I also thinks she trying to be strong for Lilly" Hales said. "Hales I have to confession to make...I phone Lucas last night and asked his to come back...he said he will be coming back to to make she was doing okay" I told her. Hales looked at me and smiled. I sipped on to my coffee and then placed it down. "I am going to go see if she is okay" I said walking up to Brooke's room. I stood by her door and opened it sowly, she was sitting on the floor watching a dvd and holding a photo, next minute the dvd stopped and she put it off and looked down at the photo and I watched her, tears run down her face, she was hugging the photo, crying, my heart was breaking. "Brooke" I said walking into her room. She got a fright and jumped up wipying the tears from her eyes. "What's up?" She asked me. "Brooke...are you okay?" I asked her concerned. She looked at me and I finally she just started crying again. "Mouth" She said and I wrapped my arms around her and she cryed in my arms. "It's okay Brooke you don't have to do this alone...we are all there for you" I said stroking her hair. "I are so sorry Mouth...I just miss...Lucas so much" Brooke said while her crying became hevery. I just hugged her, making her know that I would always be there for her.

_Peyton_

Bring...Bring...Bring..Hello Peyton speaking...Yes it's her...you do and what are the results?...they are?...oh my word, thanks so much...Bye" I hang up the phone...I was so exicted. I had to tell somebody. I picked up the phone and called Brooke's cell phone.

_Brooke_

"Thanks Mouth...I am sorry to be like this, I wanted to be strong you know" I said drying my tears. "Brooke you don't have to be so brave all the time...that what your friends are for...to help you" Mouth said stroking her hair. I hugged Mouth. Bring...bring...my cell phone rand and I picked it up. "Hello...oh hey Peyton...You have news to tell me...okay...where?...Okay I will meet you on the beach in about an hour...okay I will...bye" I said hanging up the phone. "What was all that about?" Mouth asked me. "Oh..Peyton has some good news to tell me and right about now I will take all the good news I can" I said. "I don't want you to go on your own" Mouth said. "Don't worry...I will be with Peyton on the Beach" I said smiling. "But thanks for worrying" I said smiling. "I just need to get ready...I will talk to you just now" I said giving Mouth anther hug and walking into the in-suit bathroom.

About an hour later I was on the Beach with Lilly, waiting for Peyton to arrive. "Brooke..." Peyton shouted running up to me. I hugged my best friend. "So P. Sewyer..what's up?" I asked her. "I have the best news...I am..." Peyton started. "Well..well...well" Somebody said from behide them. "Alone at least?" the person said looking at Brooke, Lilly and Peyton.

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**Sorry I have been taking so long, but things have been so hetic right now, with exams and studying and you all know the drill. I am trying to get to the end of this story, it's getting to long now. But like I said it is comeing up to the end, a few more chapters, I will try to update as soon as I can. But to all the people who are reading and reviewing it, thanks so much. I hope you are stll enjoying this story. **_

_**Anyway keep the reviews coming**_

_**Love Sami**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Brooke_

"Ryan...what are you doing here?" I asked him as both Peyton and I starred at him. "Well considering this is a public place, I am aloud here" Ryan said. "Yeah but not near Brooke or Lilly in that case" Peyton shot back. "And I suppose you are going to stop me?" Ryan asked Peyton. I step in front of Peyton, this was my battle to fright I didn't want Peyton to get involed in it, just incase Ryan hurt her. "Listen Ryan stop this, Lilly is here" I said as I made sure Lilly was behide me. "I don't care, you just lefted me and now I hear that you are leaving me...how dare you?" Ryan shouted standing closer to me. "I gave you so many chances Ryan, but you hurt me and you didn't even care!" I shouted. "YOU SAID LUCAS NAME" Ryan shouted at me. "And I am so sorry about that, I care about Lucas alot and he was the first guy that I ever loved" I shouted. "Do you still love him?" Ryan asked me firmly. I looked at him, there was no point in lying. "Yes Ryan, yeah I still love him and I always will" I said. I could see the anger getting into Ryan again. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU MARRY ME?" he shouted. "I hadn't seen Lucas in 6 years, I thought I would never see him again...but I loved you when I marred you...with my heart heart RYAN" I shouted. "Don't lie you Bitch" Ryan said cross. "I DID" I shouted at him. I could hear Lilly crying behide me. "Peyton please take Lilly and go away from here" I asked Peyton. "No Brooke I am not leaving you here" Peyton said. "PEYTON...PLEASE?" I shouted, not meaning to be horrible but I didn't want Peyton or Lilly to get hurt. Peyton looked at me and picked Lilly up and started walking away but turning her head back all the time. "Brooke becareful" Peyton whipsted to me.

I waited and till Peyton and Lilly were far away. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT TO LILLY" I shouted. "DO WHAT?" Ryan shouted back. "SO I SAID YOU NOT LILLY FATHER, DO YOU HAVE TO SCEARY THE CHILD LIKE THAT?" I shouted again. "Brooke...I am sorry, I love you and I want to be with you, please I am so sorry" Ryan begged. I had never seen anybody go from such anger to basically getting on his hands and knees and begging for forgiven. "No Ryan we can't get back together, you have hurt me to much and Lilly, you have put her life in danger...I CAN'T DO THAT TO LILLY" I shouted at Ryan. "Please Brooke, I will never do it again...please" Ryan begged. "NO!" I shouted. Ryan looked down at the ground and then at me but I noticed something in his hand. I gasp. "What are you doing Ryan?" I asked sacred. "I am sorry Brooke, if I can't have you nobody can" Ryan said and pointed the gun in his hands to Brooke.

_Peyton_

I walked quite far from Brooke and Ryan, I didn't want Lilly to hear Brooke and Ryan frighting, but I didn't walk to far incase something happen between Ryan and Brooke. I put Lilly down and started tickleing her, just to cheer her up, she was crying and very frightned. "Don't worry Lilly, mommy is going to come now" I said trying to resume her. I picked up my phone and phone Jake and Nathan to get down here. I was so sceard that Ryan would hit Brooke again. I stood up and looked down to make sure Lilly was okay and then looked at Brooke and gaspted. There Ryan was pointing a gun at Brooke. Then I rember something

_**Brooke: Hey buddy**_

_**Peyton: Hey**_

_**Brooke: How's the leg?**_

_**Peyton: Oh, it'll b okay, how's the boy?**_

_**Brooke: It'll be okay**_

_**Peyton: Oh...**_

_**Brooke: I'm sorry, Peyton**_

_**Peyton: Why?**_

_**Brooke: Becasue I shouldn't have lefted you there, I thought you were behide me.**_

_**Peyton: Brooke don't...**_

_**Brooke: No. I should've made sure**_

_**Peyton: Okay. Your're my best friend and you wanna know what made me feel better when I was trapped in that Library? It was knowing that Brooke's okay, you know my best friend, she's safe.**_

_**Brooke: I love you for that P.Sawyer but there was something eles that made you feel better in that Library, My boyfriend! and I guess I can't hold it against him, Can I? I mean the boy I love protected the girl I love. That's the girl he loves to.**_

_**Peyton: Brooke**_

_**Brooke: No we both know it's true**_

_**Peyton: Okay...look come here, no...come here. All right I want you to listen to me I care about Lucas and I alway will but he's insanely in love with you, you know what so am I. You're my Brooke! I am not going to hurt you again.**_

_**Brooke: Okay, casue I really don't want to hurt again**_

_**Peyton: Come here**_

_**THEY HUG (Brooke starts to cry)**_

_**Peyton: You something, you know that. I get shot and you're the one that needs consoling.**_

_**Brooke: Sorry**_

_**THEY LAUGHT**_

_**Brooke: You want a lift?**_

_**Peyton: Yeah I do!**_

_**Brooke: Okay, hold on...please don't fall**_

_**THEY LAUGHT AGAIN**_

_**Peyton: am I that hevey?**_

_**Brooke: No, I got you**_

_**LARRY SAYS TO BROOKE AND PEYTON: Best friends are suppose to stick together**_

I remember that horrible day in the school and how Brooke felt bad for leaveing me behide, I also rememeber how happy I was when I heard she was safe. I wanted to make sure that Brooke was always safe. I loved her, she was my BEST FRIEND! I had to help her. "Lilly stay here" I said to her and started walking back to Brooke, I wanted to make sure that I didn't give Ryan a fright and he just shot, so I creept behide him.

_Brooke_

"Ryan what are you doing?" I shouted at him. "I am sorry Brooke, if we can't be together, you are not going to be with Lucas..." Ryan said pointing the gun at me. I was so sceard, if something happened to me, I would never see Lilly grow up. "I am not together with Lucas Ryan, he is living far away from here, you know that" I said. "Well I want to make sure that you can never be with him" Ryan started shouting waving the gun around. "And what about Lilly?" I shouted. "She has Lucas, her father" Ryan said. "Please Ryan, don't kill me, I know you would never what to do that to me, I know that the Ryan I marred is in your deep down, why don't you bring him back" I said as I started crying, I was sceard. "NO BROOKE YOU DON"T WANT ME, YOU WANT LUCAS AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE" Ryan shouted, he was crying just like me. He stood up straight and pointed the gun right at me. "I am so sorry Brooke, I am only doing this becasue I love you" Ryan said. I looked at Ryan, there was just hated and hurt in his eyes, he looked so sceard and so anger at the same time, that when I knew it, he wasn't jokingg around, he was going to kill me. "Please Ryan" I shouted. "Sorry..." Ryan said as he started pulling the triger.

_Peyton_

I watched him shout at Brooke and I could hear that she was sceard, so would I. "Please Ryan" I heard Brooke say, that's when i know I had to do this. "I love you Jake" I said and I started runing.

"BROOKE" I shouted running past Brooke and pushing her out of the way as Ryan pulled the triger.

_Mouth_

"Sorry that I had to meet you privatly, Brooke dosen't know that I called you" I said to Lucas as we both walked on the beach. "It's cool...how is she doing?" Lucas asked me. "She's ok..."I started saying when we heard a gun shot. "What was that Mouth?" Lucas asked me. We both run towards the noise and saw a little girl sitting by the rocks, she was crying. We both run up to her. "Wait a minute, I know that little girl" I said looking at her. I ran up to her. "LILLY" I shouted. "Daddy" Lilly said as she run up to Lucas. Lucas picked her up and hugged her tight as I looked around. I gapted when I saw two young lady's laying on the fall and a guy running away. "LUCAS" I shouted as the three of us run up to Brooke and Peyton laying on the fall. ****

_**Hey everybody...the next chapter, I will put the next one up soon, it is already been written so just carry on reading this story. Thanks for the reviews. YOU ALL ROCK! **_

_**Love Sam**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Lucas_

"LUCAS" Mouth shouted as we saw Brooke and Peyton lay on the floor. We both run up to them. Mouth got there first and run to Peyton who was closer. And I ran up to Brooke.

"Brooke...Brooke" I shouted trying to wake her up and looking around to see if she was shot. "Lucas...Peyton been shot, in the shoulder, she is lossing alot of blood" Mouth said. Mouth pulled out his phone and phone the abluncance. I conuited to try and wake Brooke up, there was no blood so I didn't think she was shot, but I was still terrified for her and Peyton. "Daddy...what's wrong with mommy?" Lilly asked me as she stood next to me. I looked at her and saw tears fall down her check. "Don't worry honey, she will be okay" I said giving her a hug. I took Brooke's hand and squesed. "Brooke..sweetheart please wake up" I begged her. I looked at her and her eyes started to open a bit. "Brooke..." I almost shouted. "Lucas" she whisppered. "It's okay Brooke, it's me, but I need you to tell me if you have in pain anywhere" I asked her. "No, only my head...Lucas what are you doing here?...and what am I doing here?" Brooke asked as she got a bit panicaie. "Wait a minute...Ryan, Peyton, Lilly" Brooke started saying quickly. "LUCAS WHERE ARE THEY?" Brooke asked as she started shouting. "Brooke don't worry Lilly she is here, Peyton been hurt but the abulnace is our they way...and Ryan we didn't even see him, but we presume he is the one who had the gun?" I asked her. "Yes Lucas, it was Ryan, I was so sceard and...wait...Peyton is hurt, what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat up quickly. "Where is she?" Brooke asked sceard. "Brooke you need to just lie here, don't panican the abulumance is on their way" I said trying to resume her.

_Brooke_

Lucas just told me that Peyton was hurt, that's when I remembered that Ryan pulled the gun on me and I watched the pain and anger in his eyes, I remembered how sceard I was, I remembered him starting to pull the triger, then oh my word... PEYTON she pushed me out the way. I couldn't beileve it PEYTON risked her life for ME! I looked around and saw Peyton lying on the ground, I gapsted. Peyton my best friend was shot in my place. I solowly got up and made my way to her. "Pey...Pey" I whipsted making my way to where she was lying. "Mouth, where was she shot?" I asked tears running down my face. "Pey...I am so sorry, I didn't want you or Lilly to get hurt, that's why I sent you away"I said brushing the hair away from her eyes. The tears conunited to fall from my eye. "This is all my fault" I said between sobs. Mouth gave me a hug. "No Brooke, it isn't, Ryan was the one who shot her, not you" Mouth said trying to comfort me. "You don't understand.."I started to say when I heard something. "Bro...oke" I heard Peyton whipsterd. "Peyton...it's me, I am here...I am not gonna leave you" I said happy that Peyton had woken up. "Brooke...Brooke" Peyton keep saying. "No Pey...don't talk now, you need to rest" I said as I sat by her. "No...you don't understand" Peyton conuited. I looked down at Peyton she had this fear written all over her face. "Brooke...my...my baby" Peyton said. "Your baby?" I asked shocked. "Peyton what baby?" I asked. Peyton started to pass out again but she moved her hand to her stomicka. "This baby" she said and with that she passed out. "PEYTON" I shouted. Mouth did something and then said. "Don't worry Brooke she has just fall sleep again", a few seaconds later the abumnca pitched up, they ran to Peyton. "I think she is pregant" Mouth told the one guy. I watched them put Peyton in the abulance, I was so sceard, Peyton was my best friends, I would never forgive myself it anything happend to her...or her...baby. "Oh my word" I whipsted to myself. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked. I must have said that louded then I thought. "Peyton called me with good news, she was just about to tell me when Ryan showed up, that what it must have been" I started freaking out. "Brooke..." Lucas said as he held me in my arms, but the feel of being in Lucas arms again and my best friend being in the hosptail was to much, I couldn't take it and started to fall to the ground in tears. Lucas held me and I broke down in his arms.

_Nathan_

Hales and I raced down towars the beach were we could see lights, we both new that Ryan had pitched up, but didn't know why the lights were doing there. "Nate...what's if something happen to Brooke or Lilly?" Hales asked me freaked out. "I don't know, lets just get there" I said as I took Hales hand and ran to the lights.

"Look there is Brooke and Lilly" I said pointing towards Brooke. "Wait a minute..." Hales said as she let go of my hand and started running. "Lucas?" Hales shouted. Lucas looked up at her, I smiled, but then my heart stopped, they were putting somebody in an ablumbnac and no...no it couldn't be her?. "Where's Peyton?" Jake asked as I turned around to see him standing there. I just looked at him and then again at the ambulance. "Nathan...where is Peyton?" Jake asked me again. I couldn't look at him again, so I just ran to where Brooke and Lucas where standing. Jake run after me. "Where is Peyton?" Jake started shouting. Brooke looked at Jake. "I am sorry it's all my fault" Brooke said as she started to cry again. Lucas pulled her into his arms. "Jake she has been shot, come with me" Mouth said walking towards Jake.

_Jake_

"Jake she has been shot, come with me" Mouth said walking towards me. "Mouth what do you mean shot?" I shouted, having this terrible feeling in my heart. "She was shot in the shoulder, she is still alive, but lost a lot of blood" Mouth said as we walked up her her in the ambulnnce. "Is it okay if Jake come with you?" Mouth asked the paramidic. "Her husbend?" she asked. "Yes" Mouth said. "Okay no problem" she said. I just stood there, my heart punding, there was my Peyton laying there so still. I sat next to Peyton and took her hand. "Pey...I said trying to stop the tears. She didn't do anything, she just lay there. "How far along is she?" the lady asked. "What?" I asked confused. "How many months is she?" the lady tryed again. "She is 24 years old" I told them confused. "No sir, how many months is she into her pregance?" the lady tryed for the last time. "WHAT?" I shouted shocked. "Didn't you know that she is carrying a child?" the lady asked. "Does this look like a face of somebody who knew?" I moaned at the lady. "I am sorry sir..." the lady said and then shut up. I looked back at Peyton, I couldn't beilve that she was carrying my child. "Peyton you have to wake up, I love you" I said stroking her hair. I kissed her on the check and then we arrived at the hopstial. "You hang in there, Peyton, I will be pulling for you" I said as I squeased her hand. They wheeled her thought the doors as out hands slid past each other. "I love you Peyton" I whipsted to myself as a whiped the tears away.

_Brooke_

I watched the abumncae drive away. i was so sceard that something was going to happend to Peyton. I picked Lilly up as the 5 of us headed to the car to go to the hosptial.

_Lucas_

"It's good to have you home" Hales said to me as I hugged her. "I just wish it could of been at a better time" I said as I pulled away from Hales. "Yeah I know" Hales said as I watched Brooke. She had Lilly in her arms and was walking with Nathan and Mouth to the car. "I hope Brooke's going to be okay?" I said to Hales. "Yeah I am sure she will" Hales said rubbing my back. "And Peyton and...their..baby" I said still shocked to hear Peyton was pregant. "What baby?" Hales asked confused. "Oh Peyton is pregant" I said starting from Brooke to Haley. "What?" Haley asked shocked. She looked sad, I knew with her lossing all that blood that they baby had a slim chance in suviving, we just hopped that both of them would. "Come Hales lets get to the hopstial" I said as I took Haley hand and we walked to the group. Brooke, Lilly and myself went with Mouth and Hales and Nate followed us. We got to the hoptail about 10 minutes later and Brooke, with Lilly ran in to find Jake. I stayed behide with Nathan.

"So what are you doing here?" Nate asked me. "Mouth called a few days ago, I needed to come back to make sure Brooke and Lilly were okay...I don't expect to get back together with Brooke, but I want her to know that I will always be there for her" I told Nate. "She needs you Luke...more then you relasie" Nate told me. I looked at Nate. "But what am I suppose to do?" I asked confused on how to fix this whole mess. "Don't work out on her again" Nate said as he looked at me and walked inside. I stood there for awhile, I knew he was right Brooke was like this becasue I walked out on her all those years ago, okay I didn't typically walk out on her but I did give up on us and I knew she devesrd better. I took a deep beath and walked inside.

_Brooke_

I ran into the hospital with Lilly in my arms and ran straight to the nurse desks. "My friend was bought in here, she had a gun wound?" I asked the lady behide the desk. Yes Peyton?" the lady asked. I nooded. "She is in room 125...but no children aloud" the lady said. "Don't worry Brooke, go I will take Lilly" Haley said as she raced behide me. "Just go and check on Peyton" Haley said. "Thanks Hales" I said and handed Lilly to Haley. I ran up to the ward and to the room. I spotted Jake sitting in the waitig room, he was a mess. "Jake" I shouted running up to him. He saw me and walked to me. "How's Peyton?" I asked. "I don't know I am waiting for the doctors to come out and tell me...she is in theater now" Jake said. I just looked at him, his face was covered in tears. "I am sorry Jake" I said. "Brooke what happen and did you know she was pregant?" Jake asked me upset. "No I didn't know and till she was already shot, she phoned me and told me that she had good news and told me to meet her at the beach, so I meet her there, she was about to tell me when Ryan pitched up, I told Lilly and Peyton to leave and there did, the Ryan pulled a gun on me, he started with the triger telling me if he couldn't have me then nobody could and I really thought I was going to die Jake, but next minute sombody pushed me out the way and then next thing I remmeberd was Lucas waking me up, I then remmeberd Peyton was the one who took the built for me" I said in between sobs. Jake just stood there speachless, his wife was a hero. "How could you let this happen?" Jake shouted at me. I looked at Jake. "I am sorry Jake, I really am" I said crying. "You knew that Ryan was after you so why did you two still meet up alone, Brooke you should of been more careful, it's all your fault that Peyton is in there fright for her life, how could you?" Jake shouted at me. 'If anything happens to Peyton or our baby...I will never forgive you" Jake shouted as he step a bit back. "JAKE, IT"S NOT BROOKE FAULT" Lucas shouted as he run up to Jake and I. "Peyton took that built for her, did you hear me...HER!" Jake shouted. "Brooke didn't give Ryan that gun" Lucas shouted again. "Just hear me Brooke..you better hope that nothing happen tp Peyton or our baby, or you will pay to" Jake said as he started to walk away. Lucas grabbed the back of his shirt. "DON"T YOU DARE THREANTEN BROOKE" Lucas shouted while pulling Jake shirt so Jake was right in his face. "JAKE...LUCAS" Mouth shouted as he coming running to break up the fright. "Please don't fright, this is all my fault not yours" Brooke said as she step in between Lucas and Jake. "Brooke it's not your fault" Mouth said. "Yeah Brooke, sorry" Lucas said pulling Brooke into his arms. "Now Jake I think you should just walk away and cool off" Mouth said standing next to Jake. "WHATVERE" Jake said as he pushed Mouth. "Jake snap out of it" Mouth shouted at him. Jake just walked off. "Don't worry I will sort him out...but Brooke it's not your fault" Mouth said as he walked off to join Jake.

What have I done?" I cryed into Lucas chest. "Brooke, you can't blame yourself" Lucas said as he hugged me closely. Lucas keep hugging me, saying it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was and if something happen to Peyton or the baby I would nevr forgive myself.

_Mouth_

"Jake you need to calm down, Brooke is not in the state for you to being attcking her" I shouted at Jake. We were standing in the car park, we walked past the gand, but they noticed that it wasn't the time to ask how things were so they lefted it. "My wife and child is frighting for their life in there becasue of Brooke's ex, if I loss anyone of them I don't know what I would do" Jake shouted. I looked at Jake, I had never seen him so upset in his life, he loved Peyton with his whole heart. "Mouth what will I do if something happend to them?: Jake asked as tears started falling from his face. I watched Jake, I had never seen this guy cry before, and right now he was about to have a breake down. I walked over to him as he fall to the floor crying. "I love her so much...I can't loss her" Jake shouted into the air. I couldn't help but cry myself, I had never seen somebody love his wife some much, it broke my heart.

_Haley_

Nathan and I sat with Lilly in the waiting room downstairs. Jake and Mouth walked past but they didn't look like they were in the mood to tell us what happen so Nathan went up to Peyton room.

_Nathan_

"What with Mouth and Jake?" I asked Lucas and Brooke as I walked up to them. "Jake blame Brooke for this thing with Peyton" Lucas told me why he was holding Brooke in his arms, she was in tears. "That's crazy" I said but was intruping by the docotor. "Are you here for Peyton?" The doc asked. "Yes" Brooke said pulling away from Lucas. "While I have some news for you" the doc said whileing having no expreesing in his face.

**Hey everybody...what you thing of this chapter? let me know by reviewing it...please...please! Anyway thanks for reading and I will try to get the next one up soon! Anyway hope you still love reading **_Straight from the heart. _**You must also check out my others stories. It's **_A season for healing all hearts _**and **_A love so true- A Keith and Karen story _

**Love Sami**


	27. Chapter 27

_Brooke_

"While I have news on her" the doctor said with no expression in his face. I starrted at the doctor. "What is it?" Nathan asked. The doc starrted at us..."While she is out of the surgare, the bullit was taken out, but now it's up to her to wake up, we don't know when that will be" the doctor said. "And what about the baby?" Lucas asked. "The baby is okay, we are still keeping a very close eye on it, but so far all good." the doc said. Lucas hugged me, I was so happy that so far it wasn't bad news. "Thanks doc" I said and then turning to Lucas and Nate. "I am going to see her" I said as I walked off and went to Peyton room. I walked in, and went striaght for her bed, her shoulder was bangled up and she looked so peaceful. "Hey Pey..."I started. I sat next to her bed. "I can't beilve that you would do that for me...you saved me life" I said while wipying the tears that were falling. I held her hand, the tears conitue to fall more now. "Please wake up Pey, Jake, the twins, your baby, your friends, and me...Peyton I need you more then anything...you are my best friend Peyton" I said still holding her hand. I placed my head on the bars of her bed, I couldn't leave her.

_Lucas_

"She is not doing good man" Nate said to me as we watched Brooke walk towards Peyton room. "I know and I don't know what elese I can do for her, she needs Peyton to walk up...she will never forgive herself if something happends" I told Nate. "I am going to see Hales...you coming man?" Nate asked me. "I think I will stay out here for a while, just incase Brooke needs me...do you mind watching Lilly?" I asked Nate. "It's not a problem" Nate said as he walked off. I sat in the chair, I couldn't believe what a day I had, First I had to say the hardset thing to Abbey and now Peyton being shot, it was way to much drama.

_**FLASHBACK TO A DAY BEFORE**_

"Abbey when I say this, I want you to know how much I love you and always will" I said to her. I meet her at the park, a place we always use to go. "What's wrong Lucas?" Abbey asked. "I am going back to Tree Hill..." I said not looking at her. "Why?" She asked confesued. "Lilly needs me" I said still not looking at her but the flower in my hand. "Or you mean Brooke needs you?" she asked anger. I looked up at her and starred into her eyes. I had hurt her so much, and now I was hurting her again. I didn't say anything but she got the hint. "Lucas I can't beilev you would do this to me...but I understand" Abbey said now her turning, looking down. "You understand?" I asked confused. She looked at me. "Yeah...Brooke was your first love, you always want to be with your first love, but just so that you know if it doesn't work out for you and Brooke...I wont be waiting" Abbey said. I looked at her. "I understand...you have to move on with your life...but I don't every want you to forget that I will always love you" I said looking at her. She smiled at me. "There will always be a special place in my heart for you Luke" Abbey said. "So I suppose this is goodbye?" Abbey said as she smiled sadly at me. "Yeah I am leaving for the airport straight after this" I said. "Good luck Lucas" she said smiling sadly. "I want you to have this" I said handing her a red rose. "Our first date" Abbey said smiling. "Yeah, I will never forget you" I said pulling her in for a hug. "I will never forget you either Luke" Abbey said as she pulled away. I kissed her on the check, smiled and walked away, know if I turned around my heart would break. Brooke was my true love, but I wuld never forget Abbey and what a great person she was!

_**BACK TO REAL LIFE**_

I signed...Abbey had been a great person that she was and let me be with Brooke happy. I leant back into the chair and conutined to think how I could help Brooke.

_Jake_

"Jake" Nate shouted from the door. I ran up to him. "Any news on Peyton?" I asked him. "Yeah baby is okay, they are keeping an eye on the baby but all good so far and she is out of surgery, they are waiting for her to wake up on her own now, don't know how long it will be" Nate told me. "Can I see her?" I asked. "Yeah she is in her room" Nate said. I didn't say anything eles, just started running to Peyton

_Nathan_

"So she is going to be okay?" Hales asked me. "So far she is stable but we will have to see" I told her. "Nate, I am sceard" Hales told me. I pulled Hales into my arms. "Don't worry Hales...so am I" I said as we stood there hugging with Lilly sitting next to us.

_Jake_

I made my way to Peyton's room and walked inside. I noticed Brooke sitting next to Peyton. I closed the door a little louded so that she knew I was standing there. She got a fright and looked up. 'Sorry Jake I will leave" Brooke said as she made her way out. I sat where Brooke was sitting and just starred at Peyton, my Peyton was busy frighting for her life, It felt like my whole world was about to be torn away from me, how would I raise two little girls by myself. "Pey...I need you to come back" I said trying to fright the tears from fallening. I got up and starrted down at her, she was the only one I wanted to be with, she was MY Peyton. I kissed her check and stroked my hand on her belly, our new baby was growing inside of her. I sat down and just waited, waiting for a sign that Peyton was still with me.

_Mouth_

After Jake went running inside I stayed out. I remembed Brooke telling me that they were going to go to the beach, and I didn't even stop them, this is my fault, if I was there, I could of saved Peyton. I started walking I had to clean my head, I felt terrible, kind of like when Jimmy was killed in the school shotting. I made my way to the car and that when I decided I knew where I had to go.

_Haley_

After awhille of being at the hospital, I decided to take Lilly back to our place, that's where the twins, Nick and Faith where, she needed to be around someone else for a while. I dropped her off and then went back to the hopstail, I knew Brooke needed me. I made my way to her room to see Nate, Lucas and Jake standing there talking. Brooke wasn't around, probably because Jake blamed her, and speaking of people I hadn't seen Mouth for a while. I was about to walk in when I heard somebody crying in the waiting room. I popped my head in and saw Brooke sitting ther in tears. "Brooke" I asked concerned. She looked up at me, her face was red and filled with tears. "This is all my fault" she said as I walked up to her. "It's not your fault..."I said trying to be there for her the best I could. "She took the bullit for me Hales, I should of been the one frighting for my life not Peyton" Brooke said as she lay her head on my shoulder. I put my hand on her hair and hugged her.

_Jake_

I sat talking to Nate and Lucas, I knew that they were trying to take my mind off it, but how could I, Peyton, she was the one who always helped me thought it. I took her hand and squesed it. "Pey...I love you" I whipsted. I looked at Nate and Lucas and then she squesed my hand back. I looked down at her and smiled. "Peyton" I almost screamed. She looked up at me and smiled a little smiled. "My baby?" she asked a little sceard. "No Pey...you are both fine" I said smiling my beggiest smile at her. "I love you Jake" she said. "I love you to Peyton" I said smiling down at her. She was back, my Peyton was back!

**Hey everybody...Hope you like. Please review. Anyway once again thanks and next one will be up soon**

**Love Sam**


	28. Chapter 28

_Haley_

"Nate came running into the waiting room to tell Brooke and I that Peyton was wake. We both run there. The doctor come in and checke Peyton out. "You will be fine" the doc said to Peyton. Peyton smiled at the doctor. "And my baby?" she asked. "Your baby will be fine to" the doc said and smiled while he made his way to the door. "By the way how long have you all known each other?" he asked. "Since High school" I added who I was standing next to him. He laught. "Wow and you are still friends, you guys sould be givin awards...but don't ever leave each other, casue I hardly ever see a group with such an impact on each other's lives" the doc said as he walked out. We all just stood there and Peyton started smiling. "It had been a intesting journy" she said laughting. We all laught as we all come in for a big hug. "Welcome back Pey" Lucas said as he walked up to her a gave her kiss on the check. "It's good to see you smiling again" Nate added. "And don't forget that it's good to have her have the last comment again" Brooke said. We all gave her a hug and lefted her and Jake alone.

_Jake_

I kissed Peyton on the head and smiled down at her. "I am glad you came back" I said. "Sorry I didn't tell you about the baby" Peyton said. "Why didn't you?" I asked. "I was going to that night...but I needed Brooke help on a suprise I wanted to do for you so I decided to tell Brooke the news and at the same time ask her for help, but I was just about to tell her and Ryan pitched up...I was so sceard Jake, not just for myself but for Brooke, that why I had to help her...I didn't actualy think the bullit was going to hit me...I am sorry" Peyton said. I kissed her check. "Don't worry sweetheart but don't ever do that to me again" I said laughing slightly. "I promise...beside I have three little children to look after now" Peyton said smiling as her hand moved to her belly. "I can't beileve we are going to have aother baby" I said smiling. "I know" Peyton said. I put my hand on her hand that was on her belly. "Are you okay?" I asked. "My shoulder is a little sore, that all, besides I am with you I think I will be fine" Peyton said smiling. "The painkillers are awaring off now, but I will get the nurse to give you something else" I said as I kissed her check. "Thanks Jake...I love you" Peyton said. "I love you to" I told her.

_Lucas_

Brooke, Nate, Hales and I were sitting in the waiting room. Brooke of cause was in my arms. "Thanks Lucas..." Brooke said looking up at me. "For what?" I asked. "For coming back when you did and even for coming back" Brooke said smiling slightly at me. "It's not a probably" I said as I pulled her closed. "When are you going back?" Brooke asked me. I looked down at her then at Hales and Nate. "We will leave you two alone" Hales said as she pulled Nate arm and they lefted the room. I turned to look at Brooke. "The thing is...I don't know if I am going...back" I said. Brooke looked at me. She didn't say anything and looked down. I placed my hands on her face. "The thing is Brooke...I want to be with you and I know that you are only just leaving Ryan...but I want to help you thought it" I said. Brooke started talking and I put my finger over her lips. "I know you are sceard casue I broke your heart but I promise you Brooke I will never do that again, I have tryed to live without you, but I can't...I love you Brooke" I said. Brooke looked into my eyes. She pulled in and I did the same, next minute we were sharing a kiss.

_Brooke_

I started pulling in for a kiss and Lucas did the same. And the next minute we were kissing, my belly was doing butterflies. I pulled away from the kiss. "I love you to Lucas and I want to be with you now and always" I said and before I knew what was happening next Lucas pulled me in for another kiss. My heart was beating fast, I couldn't beileve it...Lucas and I were together again.

_Nathan_

"What do you thing is happening in there?" Hales asked me. We were standing just outside the waiting room and Hales was trying to spie on them. "Hales" I moaned. "Let them have their privacy" I said. "Nate this could be their night... Brooke and Lucas have waited for so long" Hales said still trying to see what was happening. I laught at Hales, she was so cute when she was concerned. I loved her so much. I grabbed Hales hand and pulled her in my arms. "I love you Hales" I said giving her a kiss. "Always and Forever" she said when we pulled apart. She then pulled me in for a kiss as we stood there kissing.

_Mouth_

_  
_I got ino my car and went driving for about half and hour before I decided if I didn't have the guts this time I never have them. I got out my car and made it towards the door. I knocked and waited. "I just have to get the door and then we can go out partying" I heard somebody say before they opened the door. She looked at me and her mouth opened. "Hi Erica" I said standing there. "MOUTH?" she said shocked. I starrted at Erica, she was even more beautiful the I could remember. "Guys I will be back just now" Erica shouted from the door. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Erica asked me. I nodded. "Come I know this really great place" Erica said as she walked away and I followed her.

_Brooke_

Lucas and I just sat there, not saying anything but every now and then we would kiss, it felt so good and I knew that Lilly would be over the moon. Jake walked in and spotted Lucas and I kissing. "What going on here?" he asked. We both smiled. "We together" Lucas said. Jake smiled at us. "It's about time" Jakes said smiling. "Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake asked me. I got off the chair and walked with his outside the waiting room. "Listen Brooke I am sorry I said all that...I didn't mean it I was just sceard" Jake said to me. I smiled sadly at Jake. "You don't have to say your are sorry...I totally understand why you blamed me and it was my fault" I told Jake. "No Brooke it wasn't, it was Ryan who pulled the gun not you, you would of saved her...I know you would of" Jake said. I smiled at Jake and the we hugged. "Jake...thanks for always being there for Peyton...seeing I never was" I said. Jake smiled at me and hugged me again. "You and Peyton have both been thought so much, you need each other" Jake said. I smiled. "Can I see her?" I asked. "Hales is in there now...but you are welcome to go and join them. "Thanks besides I have so good news to tell them" I said smiling. I turnd and started waking to Peyton's room.

_Lucas_

"Nate...I have to tel you something" I said walking up to him. "Let me guess you and Brooke are finaly together?" Nate asked. I smiled. "Yeah" I said laughing. "It's about time" Nate said as he grabbed my hand and we hugged. "That's what I said" Jake said laughting as he joined us. "We are happy for you guys...you should be happy" Nate told me. I smiled.

_Brooke_

I walked into Peyton room, trying to hide my happiness. "Why you so happy?" Peyton asked me. I smiled at them. "Lucas and I are back together" I shouted. We all shouted and giggles as I told them the news.

_Lucas_

"Where is Brooke?" I asked Jake. Next minute we heard shouting and people giggling from Peyton room. "Let me guess...she told the girls" Nate said. "Yeah" Jake said as we all laughted and decided to had to go somewhere.

_Peyton_

After Brooke told us the good news, the three of us sat around talking. "Hales do you mind if I talk to Peyton alone?" Brooke asked. "No problem, I need to find Mouth anyway" Hales said and walked out.

Brooke and I watched Hales leave. I turned to Brooke and she started. "I can't beileve that you would do that for me" Brooke said. I looked at Brooke. "You are my best friend Brooke, I almost lost you last years and I all I could do was think about what I felt then" I said. "But this is your life Pey..."Brooke said. "My life is nothing without you Brooke...and I want my children to know you so that they realsie what an amazing person you are" I said. Brooke smiled at me. "I can't believe that I missed 6 years of this...without you...now I never want you to leave" Brooke said. I smiled at Brooke. "You don't have to worry about that Brooke" I said smiling. "Thanks buddy" Brooke said. "Brooke all those years that I lived without you, I thought of you everyday...more then once" I said. Brooke looked at me and wiped a tears from her eyes. "I love you P. Swayer" Brooke said smiling. "I love you to B.Davis" I said as I hugged Peyton. I loved this girl...so much.

_Hales_

I watced Brooke and Peyton from the window, they made such cute friends and I was so happy that Brooke was happy again, it was the first time in so long I saw Brooke smile like that and boy did it feel great.

_The boys_

All three of us pitched up at Brooke and Ryan old house. We got out car and walked to the door when we saw sombody eles standing by the door about to knock. He looked back when he heard the nosie and we relasied that it was Mouth. "Hey what you doing here?" Nate asked. "I want to show Ryan what would happen if he messed with my friends...how is Peyton?" Mouth asked. "She is fine and the baby, she is even awake" Jake said smiling. Mouth smiled at Jake. "That's great" Mouth said. "and I have some news of my own" Lucas added. "'What?" Mouth asked. "Brooke and I are back together" Lucas said. "Oh my word thats great Lucas" Mouth almsot shouted. Lucas smiled. "Where have you been all night?" Nate asked Mouth. "Oh...with Erica" Mouth said smiling britely. "Oh Mouth that's great" All the guys chimed in. All four of the guys tunred to face the house, ready to show Ryan what would happen if somebody messed with their group. "Ready?" Jake asked. All guys nooded.   
"Let's do this" Lucas added as they all walked up to the door and Mouth knocked.

**Hey everybody...Hope you like this chapter. Guess what...only two more chapter's to go. I hope you guys like this cahpter, anyway please review it and tell me what you think. Anyway thanks again to everybody who is reading Straight from the heart.**

**Love you lots**

**Sami**


	29. Author Note

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**Well it has come to the end of my story! I just wanted to say thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story! I thought I would put it on Christmas eve, so here it is...the two part final! **_

_**I hope you enjoy the last two and enjoyed this story as much as I loved writting it!**_

_**Anyway Merry Christmas and all the best for 2007!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Love Sami**_


	30. The Final part 1

_Brooke_

I slowly got out of bed, and headed to the window, looking out I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked outside. The snow was falling on the ground and there was so much magic in the air. I smiled brightly as I looked at the beautiful diamand ring on my finger. Today was a day I had been dreaming about since the day I fell in love with Lucas Scott. And this time tommorow I would be Mrs Lucas Scott. Thrills went thought my body, how did I get so lucky?

_Lucas_

"Hey...wake up" Nate shouted throwing the pillow at my head. I woke up with the biggest headache of all time, that's when I remembered why I was feeling like that...last night was my bacholar's party and of course Nate, Mouth, Jake and Skills got me go drunk. "Noooo.."I moaned laying myself down back on the bed. "Man dude you are so hung over" Nate laughted at me watching me falling back to sleep. "Why did you let me drink last night?" I asked him. "Hey man...we gave you the beers...you the one who drank them" Nate said still laughing. I pulled the blanket over my head, I needed more sleep.

_Haley_

"I am going to Brooke's...you better help Lucas not feel so hungover before Brooke sees him...she will not be happy" I said as Nate walked into our bedroom. "Why did you let him drink so much last night anyway?" I asked Nate while still getting ready. "Hey from today he is going to be a married man...let him have fun, before the commitment starts" Nate said as he lay back on the bed. "Hey...is that how you felt...I was a commitment?" I asked him. "Never Hales...I loved you that's why I married you...twice" Nate joked. I walked up to him and bent down. "Good because I would have tossed you on the floor if you said anything else" I joked. Nathan grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed next to him. "Nate I have to leave now..."I said trying to get up. "Not before this" Nate said as he pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back and jumped up. "Sorry have to go" I said laughing at him as I jogged out the room. Nathan just smiled.

_Peyton_

"How long have you been up?" a sleepy Jake asked me as he walked into the baby's room. Our son Daniel, was born two weeks ago. "Daniel woke me up about an hour ago...I couldn't get back to sleep" I said rocking Daniel in my arms. "But don't you have to be over at Brooke's in an hour?" Jake asked me. "Yeah...do you mind taking over Daniel for me...I have to wake up the twins?" I asked him. "No problem" Jake said taking Daniel from my arms. I kissed him on the lips. "Thanks" I said smiling as I walked out.

I walked into Ellie and Melisa room and woke them up. "Come babies we have to get up now" I said as they both woke up. I got them dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. "Peyton you are not even ready yet?" Jake said walking into the kitchen. "I know but Ellie and Melisa need breakfest" I said doing things in a hurry. "Don't worry about them, I will take care of them, you go and get ready" Jake said taking over for me. I smiled and run upstairs to get ready.

Ten minutes later I was downstairs and ready to go. "Melisa and Ellie are all ready and I will bring Daniel with me" Jake said to as all three were sitting in the lounge watchin T.V. "Thanks so much Jake" I said as I gave him a kiss. "You got your dress?" he asked me. "Yeah everything is packed into the car" I said smiling. "Okay then I will see you at the church and after the reception we will spend the rest of Christmas eve together" I said to him. "No actually we are all going to Karen's Caf'e afterwards, the whole group" Jake said. "Jenny's bus get here in about half an hour...so I will bring Jenny with me and Daniel" Jake said "Okay" I said nodding. I kissed Jake goodbye, and the Ellie, Melisa and I headed to Brooke's.

_Mouth_

I woke up and rolled around to find nobody in bed next to me. I looked up and couldn't find Erica. I got out of bed and walked to Amy's room. I poped my head in and was suprised to see Amy and Erica talking.

"Is daddy also going to the wedding?" she asked. "Yesh daddy's also in the wedding party...he is going to stand next to uncle Jake, near Uncle Lucas" Erica told Amy as she was helping her dress. "And me...what am I doing?" Amy asked. "You are going to walk with Lilly and Jenny down the ilse" Erica said. "Will I get cake at the party?" Amy asked. Erica laughed. "Yeah I will make sure" Erica said as she hugged Amy. "Thanks...Aunty Erica" Amy said as she walked out her room. "Hey daddy" Amy said walking past me. I bent down and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. "Go to the kitchen I will get you some breakfest now" I said as she ran down stairs. "Becareful" I shouted after her. "Hey" Erica said walking up to me. "Hey" I said giving her a kiss. "What time do you need to be at Brooke's?" I asked her. "In about an hour" Erica said. "So that still give us some time to do this" I said pulling her in for a kiss. "Not for what I have in mind" Erica said grinning as she walked past me and into the bathroom to get ready. I laughed as I headed down stairs to get Amy some breakfest.

_Brooke_

"Mommy?" Lilly said walking into my room. I sat on my bed and she sat next to me. "What's wrong Lilly?" I asked her. "Where is daddy?" She asked. "Dadd spent the night at Uncle Nates and Aunty Hales...but he will be back tonight" I told Lilly. "Does this day mean that we will always be a family?" Lilly asked me. "Yes it does...but how did you know?" I asked her confussed. "Aunty Peyton was telling me" Lilly said smiling. I smiled at her and ticlked her. "No...Mommy" Lilly shouted as she giggled to. I stopped tickeling her and pulled her into my arms. "I love you my princess" I said giving her a kiss on the head. "I love you to mommy" Lilly said. "Come we need to get some breakfest...people are going to be arriving soon" I said as I took Lilly' hand. "Is Amy coming?" Lilly asked me. "Yeah and Aunt Erica" I said as we walked out my room.

_Lucas_

After about an hour I finally got up, my head was still sore but the minute I thought of marring Brooke, my head got better. I couldn't believe that it had been almost 9 months since Peyton was shot. It felt like only yesturday that Brooke and I got back together again. I walked into the kitchen to see Nate with Nick. "Oh so you have finally decided to wake up?" Nate asked me kididng. "I could kill you for letting me get wasted last night" I said laughing. "Hey...better you the me" Nate joked. I just smiled annoyed at him. Then was a knock on the door so Nate went to answer it.

"Lucas" I heard sombody say from the door. I looked at the door and smiled. Standing there was my Mom, Andy and Sammy. "Lucas" Sammy shouted running into my arms. I hugged her back. "Lucas..it's great to see you" My mom said as she walked up to me. I pulled her in for a hug, so there I was hugging my mom and Sammy. "Andy...it's great to see you" I said shaking his hand. I hadn't seen any of them since I moved back to Tree Hill before Brooke and I got back together. "So I bet you can't wait..marrying the girl of your dreams?" Sammy said smiling widely. I smiled back at her. "I can't wait" I said smiling. I put Sammy down and I hugged my mom again, she knew what I had been through and besides I really missed her, I had never been away from here for so long. "Keith would be so proud of you now" My mom said. I wiped a tear from my eye. "I know...I just wish he could of been here" I said as I pulled her in for another hug. "Me to" Sammy added in. I smiled down at Sammy. "But he is always here...in our hearts" I said as I put my hand by my heart. Sammy smiled at me. "Always" she said.

_Karen_

After I was with Lucas and Nate for awhile I decide to headed to Brooke's, so Sammy and I made our way there. I knocked on the door and Lilly answed. "Hello" she said opeing the door. She smiled at me. "Hey Lilly...is mommy here?" I asked her. She nodded and shouted. "Mommy". Brooke come to the door. "What's it Lilly?" Brooke asked untill she saw me standing there. "KAREN" she shouted almost knocking me over with a huge hug. "I am so happy that you guys could make it" she said letting me walk in. "Sammy" Brooke said as she hugged Sammy. Sammy and her spoke on the phone all the time, they got pretty close. "So are guys want anything to eat?" Brooke asked. "No we are fine..we had at the airport...Sammy was hungry and you know what it's like when lillte kids are hungry" I said laughing. Brooked just laughed and nodded. "So Lilly do you remember this lady?" Brooke asked Lilly as she pointed to me. Lilly looked at me and Sammy and hide behide Brooke. "Oh she is shy now" I said as I walked behide Brooke and started tickling Lilly. We all laughed. "I am your grandma Karen" I said to Lilly. "And I am your Aunt Sammy" Sammy said as she took Lilly hand. Lilly smiled at us. "So Lucas is going to be so exicted to see you" Brooke said. "Yeah we know...we have already seen him...Andy is with Nathan and Lucas now" I said. "Oh and how did he react?" Brooke asked. "He was so exicted" Sammy added. "I bet" Brooke said smiling. "All week, the only thing he could talk about was how he couldn't wait to see you guys" Brooke told us. "But he misses dad alot" Sammy said. "Yeah I know...it's really hurting him that Keith couldn't be here" Brooke said smiling sadly. I just looked down. "He really missed you Karen, all of you" Brooke said looking at Sammy. "I know we really miss him to" Karen added. "Hello Brooke" Hales said as she walked into the door by the lounge. "Hales in the kitchen" Brooke shouted. "Oh hey Lilly" Hales said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Brooke.."Hales said as she looked around. "Karen...oh my word" Hales said running up to her and giving her a hug. "When did you get back?" Hales asked me. "About an hour ago" I said. "Hey Sammy" Hales said as she bend down and gave her a hug. "How are you Haley?" Sammy asked. "I am good" Hales said as she gave me another hug again. "It so good to see you again" Hales told me. I just laughed. "Wow is this Faith?" I asked Hales as I bent down and looked at faith in the pram. "Wow she is so big" I laughed as I picked Faith up. "Hey everybody" Peyton and Erica said as they both walked into the kitchen. "Karen" Peyton said giving her a hug. After awhile of all catcing up they all had some coffee and sat around the talbe talking. "So...I am going to be Mrs Lucas Scott in less then 10 hours" Brooke said happyly. The rest of the girls squealed in delight as they prepard for the wedding of the year.

**3:00 PM ONE HOUR TILL THE WEDDING)**

**AT THE CHURCH **

_Peyton_

"Brooke come on out we are dieing to see what you look like" I pleaded with Brooke as Myself, Hales, Erica, Deb and Karen waited for her to come out the bathroom with her dress on. We were all in the bridesroom. "You guys it's totally beautiful" Brooke said from the door. "Well we want to see it" Erica said as we all smiled at each other. "Ready?" Brooked asked. "YES" we all shouted laughing. "Here goes nothing" Brooke said as she walked out. We all just starred at Brooke, she was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, it was tight till the hips, from the hips lower it went into a big puffy dress, on the back it had diamand forming a heart and her vail was long, it covered the back of the dress where it dragged along with the dress on the floor. Where the bridesmaids which were Hales and Erica wore a pink dress it was a straight dress which went down to the ankles and had pink flowers in their hair, and Peyton who was the Maid of honour wear a dress smilialr to Brooke just with a heart on the side of the dress, it was pink and also pink flowers. The flower girls Lilly, Sammy, Jenny and Amy wear pink flower girls dress, with pink flowers in their hair. "WOW Brooke, you look like a real live princess" Sammy said as she walked up to Brooke. "Thanks Sammy" Brooke said as she bent down to give Sammy a hug. "Brooke you are the most beautiful bride I have seen...better then me and that's saying something" Hales said joking as we all laughed. "Thanks Hales...you know I want to thank you for everything you have done for me in the past 7 years, you have been my support when I really needed somebody and we both grew so close, you know I wouldn't trade you in for anybody" Brooke said. "I wouldn't trade you either" Hales said as they both hugged. "Brooke I am so proud that you are marrying my son today" Karen said as she walked up to Brooke when Hales moved to the side. "Thanks Karen" Brooke said as she wiped a few tears that were falling from her eyes. "You have always been the best mother anybody can ever ask for, ask any of them" Brooke said as she pointed to us. "While no wonder I see the grey hairs coming, I have had to look after you all" Karen said joking. We all laughed. "But it's true" I said walking up to Karen and putting my arms around her shoulder. Both Brooke and I hugged Karen. I stood next to Brooke and put my arm around her shoulder. "Yeah Karen...I think that Lucas and...Nathan got the best parents" Brooke said as we all looked from Karen to Deb. "You guys do you mind if I talk to Peyton for a few moments alone?" Brooke asked. "Sure no problem...you look stunning' Deb said as she walked out. "Yeah Brooke...like Sammy said our very own princess" Erica said as they all walked out with Lilly, Sammy, Jenny and Amy.

"Peyton..." Brooke started. "Yeah..." I said a little confused. "I can't beileve how amazing this day is and it hasn't even started...but mainly...I can't beileve that you are with me" Brooke said. I smiled at her. "I can't tell you how much it hurt when I married Jake...because you weren't with me...I missed you" I said. "I could never image marring Lucas if you weren't here" Brooke said. I pulled Brooke in for a huge hug. "I will never be able to repay you for taking that bullet for me..." Brooke said. "It's done Brooke...we have to move on with our lives now, besides I am fine and so is my son...no harm done" I said. "But when I think of what could have happen..." Brooke said. "No...no more" I said cutting Brooke off. "I love you P. Sweyer" Brooke said. "I love you to B.Davis almost Scott" I joked with her. "Yay!" Brooke said as she jumped up and down. I laughed and pulled Brooke in for another hug, knowing that our friendship was way stronger now then it had ever been. "Do you mind doing me a favour?" Brooke asked. "I am the maid of honour...that's my job!" I said smiling. "Do you mind asking Lilly to come in here for a minute?" Brooke asked. "Sure anything for my Brooke" I said laughing as I walked out the door and to get Lilly.

_Brooke_

I sighed as I watched Peyton walked out. Peyton meant the world to me, I just hopped we could get even closer. The door opened and Lilly walked in. "Mommy" Lilly said walking in. I smiled at my sweet little baby. "Hey honey" I said bending down to face her. "Mommy you look very pretty" Lilly said. I smiled. "Thanks and so do you..."I said. She smiled shy at me. "Lilly I just want you to know how proud I am of you..and daddy...and guess what?" I said. "What?" Lilly asked confuesed. "After today we are going to be a family...forever" I said, I still couldn't believe I was saying that I was going to live happy ever after with Lucas Scott. "Mommy...I love you" Lilly said as she put her arms around me. I pulled Lilly in for a huge hug as I kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy loves you to" I said to Lilly. "And daddy loves you both" we both heard from the door. "Lucas?" I asked confused. "Yeah baby girl" I heard Lucas say. "Daddy" Lilly said. "Hey Lilly sweetheart...how are you and mommy doing?" Lucas asked her. "Mommy why doesn't daddy come in here?" Lilly asked. "Baby, mommy and daddy can't see each other untill the wedding...or it's bad luck" I told Lilly. "No Daddy" Lilly shouted. "You can't come in and see mommy" Lilly shouted as she run up to the door. "But I have to see my family" Lucas said in sad joking voice. "Sorry daddy you can wait for a awhile...be strong" Lilly joked. Both Lucas and I laughed. "Okay I suppose I can wait but I can't wait...see you two in a bit...I love you both" Lucas said. I sighed. "Love you" both Lilly and I said together. I laughed and bent down next to Lilly. "I can't wait and till we are a family" I said smiling as I helded Lilly closer, looking fowards to the best life I could imagine.

_Nathan_

"Where's Lucas?" I asked Mouth, Jake and Andy as we were waiting by the front of the church, greeting everybody who was arriving. "I don't know...haven't seen him in awhile" Mouth said looking around. "Nathan" Sammy said as she run up to him. "Hey...whats' wrong?" I asked. "You need to give this to Lucas...mommy totally forgot, she said that he needs to read it before the wedding" Sammy said. "Okay..."I said talking the letter and going to find Lucas. I looked around for Lucas for awhile before finding him in the garden of the church. "Where have you been man?" I asked him. "I had to get some air...the garden was the best place" I told him confused. "Karen said she forgot to give this to you...she said you must read it before the wedding" I told Lucas before giving him the letter. "Who is it from?" Lucas asked. "Don't know...but I need to run...it's starts in 10 minutes..meet me in the church" I said before running off leaving Lucas alone to read the letter. I read the letter and my heart broke, it was from Abbey, telling me to live my life and be happy with Brooke. I hadn't spoekn to Abbey since I told her that I needed to go home for Lilly and Brooke. I always thought of her, she wasn't Brooke but she was still very important to me and Brooke understood that, that's what made me love her even more. I put the letter in my pocket and singned as I looked around the garden, it was snowing.

_Haley_

"Hey welcome to Brooke and Lucas wedding" I said greeting the next two people who walked into the church. "Haley?" the girl shreaked. I looked at the girl, something about her was fimlar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "It's me, Bevin" she said smilng. "Bevin?" I asked shocked. She shock her head. "Wow...you are looking great" I said as I gave her a hug. "You two, so you and Nate still together?" she asked. "Yeah and two child also" I laughed. "Wow and me look who I am stuck with?" she said as she turned around. "TIM?" I asked shocked. She looked at me and laughed. "Yip it's Tim and I am so ready to rock this joint..." Tim said as he walked up to me and Bevin. "Tim...just say you are here to Party" Bevin and I said together. We both laughed. "So I can tell that Tim hasn't changed...but Bevin I could never picture you and Tim together" I asked her confused. "Oh NO...No...I am not with Tim...please Haley...please" Bevin said as she was distuged that I even thought that. "Oh...sorry I just assumed cause you guys came together" I said. "No...Tim sister is my room mate, so when I got hold of Brooke after I heard that Peyton was shot, Mouth and I still talk, he told me incase you were wondering...anyway Brooke invite Tim and myself" Bevin said. I sighed. "Now that is a reliefe, I thought I lost you to the dark side" I laughed at myself. Bevin laughed to and we both walked to the chruch arm in arm.

_Brooke_

"Brooke...this come for you, they said it was very important" Erica said as she knocked on my door. "What is it?" I asked. "Don't know, I think its probably a letter" Erica said. I smiled at Erica. "Thanks...can you just take Lilly to Peyton, they need to pratice" I said as I kissed Lilly on the cheeck as she walked away with Erica. I walked up to the window and sat on the windowsil and watched the snow gental fall on the floor. I looked down at the letter and opened it. I scanned the letter and the gaspd. I couldn't beileve who this was from.

_Mouth_

I stood in front of the church. Everybody had arrived and they were all sitting talking to each other. Erica, Peyton, Haley, Bevin, Karen and Deb along with the children where standing at the back on the church, as with the guys, myself, Jake, Nate, Tim, Skills, Andy and Dan were all standing near the alto, all we needed was now the Bride and groom, so where were they?

_**Hey evereybody. This is the THE FINAL PART 1. Hope you liked it. So one more chapter to go...can't bileve it. I have woked really hard on this story. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.   
**_

_**Lots of Love Sam**_


	31. THE FINAL

_**Dear Brooke**_

_**I guess you are pretty shocked to hear from me, since I havn't spoken or seen you since the night I pointed the guy to your face and told you that if I couldn't have you nobody else could. First of all I wanted to say sorry, sorry for the times I hit you, sorry for the times I scared Lilly, but most of all...sorry for the times I kept you from the love of your life...Lucas. **_

_Brooke_

I read the first bit of the letter and my mind wondered to Ryan. I hadn't seen him since the night, but I still did miss him. I know he put my life, Lilly's and Peyton in danger that night, but I know what the pain was like when you wanted to be with somebody so much, cause that's how I felt about Lucas. I finished reading the letter and placed it down, then headed with my friends to get married to the love of my life.

_**I loved you so much Brooke, but I also knew that your heart belonged to one man and I always knew that man wasn't me. **_

_Lucas_

I stood in front of the church, the priest next to me and Jake, Mouth and Nate on the other side as my best men. I watched my mom walked down the alse and sat next to Andy, I smiled at her and she blew me a kiss. I thought of Kieth, how much we all wanted him here, but we also knew that he would never be far from us. I watched Amy, Sammy, Jenny and Lilly walked down the isle, with Nick as the ring bearer. I smiled at all five little kids and then at Lilly, she waved at me and I smiled back at her. I loved Lilly so much. Erica and Hales where next, they stood on the other side. I smiled at Hales and she smiled back at me. I saw Peyton walking down the Isle, I was getting really nervous, I know Brooke was next. Peyton walked past me and grabbed my hand. "I am happy for you Luke" she said smiling. I smiled back at her and the wedding march come on. Everybody stood up and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Brooke along with her dad standing at the back of the church. She was so beauitful. I smiled so widley at her as she started down the isle. She was MY bride and I couldn't be more happy then what I was in this moment.

_**Life sometimes hit you in the face and you don't even relise it...I thought about it alot over the last 9 months. Can you believe that it has been 9 months ago that I last saw you? I suppose I am talking a chance writing to you cause I still don't know if you have fogiven me...I know I messed up Brooke, but I am really trying to help myself. I went to rehab and I am doing better, I have been in anger management since I shot Peyton and they say I am doing better. I still think about you and Lilly alot though, I often think about how you are doing...and if Lucas is treating you right...but of cause he is...he is Lucas!**_

_Brooke_

I walked down the isle with my dad. I couldn't keep my eyes off Lucas. I couldn't believe that we had finally come...to this moment in our lives, where you get to be together forever. "Who gives this lady to this man in marrige?" the priest asked. "I do" my father said. My dad kissed me on the check and I took Lucas hand. He smiled at me as I looked at him. Man did I love this guy.

_**And when people say that you and Lucas aren't suppose to be together, don't listen to them, cause when a couple overcomes so much to get together, they always find a way to be together, just like you two. And who am I to stop you guys from being together...who was I to mistreat an amazing person like you anyway...I am sorry Brooke**_

_Lucas_

"Now Lucas Scott do you take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawful wife?" the priest asked. "I do" I said looking into Brooke's eyes. "Do you Brooke Penelope Davis take Lucas Scott to be your lawfuly husband?" the priest asked. "I do" Brooke said as tears started to fall down her face.

_**Life throws us so many turmoils, you probably think that I was one of them...and I sometimes do to, but maybe I was put there to make you and Lucas realise that you were suppose to be together, maybe I was some kind of a test...well the good news is you PASSED!**_

_Brooke_

"Brooke and Lucas have chossen their own vows to be said...Brooke you are first" the priest said. I looked at Lucas. I had writtin my vowes so many times, but right now there was so much in my heart, I didn't need them. "Lucas...we go away back...back before there was even a Naley" I said laughing as I looked from Haley to Nathan. They all laughed. "But that's what makes us special...like when a rainbow comes out after the rain, that us! We havn't been together full on, but there is always a bit of Brucas in the end" I said smiling at Lucas. "I knew from the very moment I sat in your car...you remeber that day don't you?" I winked at him. Lucas just laughed

"But the most important thing is what we learnt from it. Life is so precious, live every moment of it, and even though you don't get it straight away...it will come...like you did to me...thanks Lucas" I said as I held his hand. I wiped a tear from my eyes.

_**And if things aren't all smooth for you and Lucas all the time, don't give up, because life is not suppose to be smooth sailing, that's why they put ice-burgs in the sea. But don't take one moment with Lucas for granted. You deserve so much more.**_

_Lucas_

"Brooke for the first moment I saw after you come out of your coma, I knew the biggest misetake I had ever made was walking out on you all those years ago I and when I found out that we had a daughter I was never happier...expect now...but I knew that if I got a second chance, I would never let you go again, now look at us, one years later and we are getting married. My dream is coming true...you, me and Lilly are finally going to be a family and I couldn't be more thrilled. You have been the love of my life since I first lay eyes on you and I could never ask for a better person to spend my life with...so right now Brooke in front of our family and friends I am going to promise you that I will always be there for you, I will love you and protcect you till...forever" I said as I held Brooke's hand, she smiled back at me and wiped the tears that where falling from her eyes.

_**And as you both put the rings on your finger when you get married you will promsie each other that no matter what happens you will be joined. Don't worry about the fact that we did, cause right now I believe that you and Lucas are the real thing.**_

_Brooke_

"As this ring encircles your finger always remember my love encircles your heart" I said as I put the ring on Lucas finger.

_Lucas_

"As this ring encircles your finger alway remember your love encirlse my heart" I said as I put the ring on Brooke finger and then gental kissed her finger.

_**As that preist announces you are husband and wife, always remember that you two are bonded now as husband and wife, nothing and nobody to destory you...not even me!**_

_Brooke_

"Ladies and Gentlemenl I give you Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott" the priest anounced. "You may kiss your bride" he told Lucas. I looked into Lucas eyes and realised that was the first time I looked into his eyes as we were husband and wife. I felt the exictement as Lucas leant in to kiss me for our fisrt kiss as husband and wife.

_Lucas_

I kissed Booke, pulled away and then pulled her into my arms. I was finally married to Brooke Davis...the love of my life..now and always!

_**I guess this letter is just to tell you that no matter what you and Lucas will always be together. I am going to end this letter now, cause I know that you want to live your life with Lucas and Lilly, but I want you to remember that I will always think of you! The truth is Brooke, you were my first love and your first love doesn't go away, look at you and Lucas. I hope that you can forgive me and that Peyton would be able to forgive me to. I am a changed person now. I hope that you and Lucas have the best life possible and that your friendships with Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Mouth and of course you and Lucas will always be around, it gives us hope that maybe there really is true friendship in this world!**_

_**All the best**_

_**Ryan**_

_Brooke_

"Wow...that was a hetic letter...but the thing is I do forgive him" Peyton said. We were all at Karen Cafe'. The reception was very nice and ended about an hour ago. We all went to Karen's cafe for the rest of Christmas eve. "Yeah I know...cause so do I" I said. I looked at Lucas. "The Ryan you met wasn't the Ryan I married, he was such a sweet guy" I said to Lucas. "It's okay Brooke, I understand that Ryan is important to you, becasue Abbey was like a Ryan to me...she was also very sweet" Lucas said. I smiled at Lucas and put my arms around him. "So Mr Scott..." I smiled at him. "What's up Mrs Scott?" Lucas asked me. "Yay..."I shouted as I jump up and down. "Yeah now we have 4 Scotts...what has happen to this world?" Peyton joked. "Actually it is like 8 Scotts" Dan said. We all smiled. "This world is filling up with them" Erica joked. We all laughed. "Lucas...Brooke...I found this in the cupboad...I had totally forgotten about it" Karen said as she handed Lucas a cd. Lucas took it from Karen and put the cd in the player and a song filled the air.

**_Yeah, yeah  
It seems like yesterday when I said "I do"  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Take a look inside me and watch my heartstrings come undone_**

Lucas

"Where did you get this?" I asked my mom. "It was the cd that Keith put together for you, when you get married and funny enough he always use to tell me that it would be Brooke" Karen laughed. I smiled and looked at Brooke. "Mrs Scott would you like to dance?" I asked Brooke. She smiled at me and I took her hand. "Lucas I know how much you miss Keith, but I want you to remember that he is always with you" Brooke said. I smiled at Brooke. "Yeah I know, but now that I have you, life can get better now" I said smiling sadly. "And we will always be together" Brooke said. I smiled at her kissed her. "I love you Brooke Scott" I said.

_Brooke_

"I love you to Lucas Scott" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I lay on head down on his shoulder. This day was even more perfect then I could imagain and I couldn't beileve that Ryan had wrote to me. The truth was I did miss him and I was glad that he was getting help, I remember how I felt when Lucas told me that they beat him up and called the cops when Peyton was shot but he was still importan in my life. I looked around me and saw so happy to be in my husband arms...wow that was gonna take some time getting use to...but boy did I love the feeling.**_  
_**  
**_I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide_**

_Jake_

"Peyton would you like to dance?" I asked her. She smiled and took my hand. "Jake it's been an interesting year, but I want you to know that you sticking by me, it been amazing" Peyton told me. I smiled at her. "I will always stick by you, you are the most important person in my life, Peyton and I will never stop loving you" I said. I kissed her and smiled. I could never imagain my life without Peyton, lucky I never had to.

_Peyton_

I kissed Jake back and looked into his eyes. As I watched Brooke and Lucas say their vowe, I thought of Jake and I wedding day, I loved this man more then I loved my myself and if I ever had to live without him...the truth was I would never be able to. I lay my head on Jake chest and held him tight, knowing that life couldn't get any better then this.**_  
_**  
**_Can you see me, here I am  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart I still find  
You're my safest place to hide_**

_Nathan_

"Hales, I am so proud of you" I said to her. She was in my arms and we were dancing. "Why?" she asked me. "You have been amazing person to all of our friends these past years, and most of all you have been the best wife anybody could ask for" I said. She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek. "I have been so blessed to have you in my life" I said. I just starrted at her, she was so beautiful and she was all mine, oh man was I lucky!

_Haley_

"The truth is Nate, if I didn't have you, I would of been lost, I thank god everyday that I have you in my life, what did I do to be so happy?" I asked Nate. "You have been you, Hales" Nate said. I smiled at him and he kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Hales" Nate said. "Always and..." I said. "Forever" we both said. I hugged Nate, I could just shout out right now how happy I was and it still wouldn't be enough

_**You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel like my soul unfolding like a flower blooming**_

_Mouth_

"Erica wanna dance?" I asked her. "Yeah thanks Mouth" Erica said taking my hand. I pulled her into my arms as we danced together. "It's funny, I thought I would never see you again, but look at us now, dancing together" Erica said. "I know, was so shocked to get a e-mail from you, but you really saved me" I said. "I was so thrilled when you pitched up at my door" Erica said laughing. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. the truth was I was going to ask her to marry me on New Years Eve, lets just cross our finger she was going to say YES!

_Erica_

I kissed Mouth on the lips and hugged him, I was really in love with this guy, I just wished he would ask me to marry him already, but I suppose I just have to wait and see. I lay my head on his shoulders and lay there just being happy to being in him arms. ****

When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to go  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home

_The kids_

"So Lilly you and your mommy and daddy are going to be together always now" Sammy said smiling. Lilly smiled and looked at her parents. The truth was she had been dreaming of that since she meet Lucas, she was still little but little kids knew more then parents thought kids knew. She smiled and walk up to Amy, it was looking like Amy and Lilly where going to be the new Brooke and Peyton. "You lets just hope ur parents always stay this happy?" Jenny said walking up to them. they all smiled, knowing that this was the why it should be.

_**Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart I'd still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide  
**_

_Andy_

"Karen wanna dance?" I asked her. She smiled at me and I took her hand. "I know you still think of Keith and I also know I will never be able to replace Keith, but I hope I have made you happy?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile. "Yeah Andy I have been very happy and it's been because of you" Karen said. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Karen" Andy said.

_Karen_

"I love you to Andy" Karen said smiling. I put my head on Andy's shoulder and thought of Kieth. Andy was right Keith was an important person in my life and I had missed him so much, I always thought of him when I looked at Sammy, but Andy was also important to me and I loved him just as much to. I was happy that Andy had given me another chance after Keith died. It still hurt everytime I thought of when I lost Keith, he was like my soulmate, but it was time to move on right now, and I was in the arms of the other guy I loved with my heart. I looked outside of Karen's cafe, the snow was falling on the fall and I saw him standing there and smiled. **_  
_**

**_I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide_**

_Keith_

I stood outside Karen's cafe, where my family was enjoying Christmas eve and celebrating Lucas and Brooke's wedding. I looked at Karen dancing in Andy's arms. I knew that she was happy now with Andy, I always looked down at her, I knew Andy was good to her and my daughter. I smiled back at Karen and walked away, knowing this time when I left Karen would know that I was right here and not far from her heart. I continued to walk the streets of Tree Hill, knowing I would never return here, but my heart would be here. **_  
_**  
**_Oh! Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart I'd still find  
Yeah, yeah_**

_Karen_

I knew that I had seen Keith, so when I saw him walk away, I ran outside, I looked everywhere around me, but he wasn't there. I signed and walked back in, now knowing that Keith Scott was always with me.

**_  
You're my safest place to hide, oh yeah  
You're my safest place to hide_**

_Brooke_

"Hey everybody...it's snowing" I shouted as I ran to the window. We all ran to the window and watched the snow fall. "What are we waiting for, the snow is calling our name" Jenny shouted as we all ran outside to play in the snow.

_**There is something special  
About this time of year  
The Christmas feeling's everywhere **_

Lucas, Brooke and Lilly started building a snow man together. "Daddy...that looks wrong!" Lilly said laughing. Lucas smiled and picked up his daughter and started tickling her. "Noooo daddy" Lilly shouted laughing. Brooke joined Lucas and soon Lilly was laughting so much. They all smiled, this was the family they had always hoped for.

"Jake you have to see this" Peyton shouted as Melissa and Ellie were playing in the snow. "quick get the camera" Peyton shouted to Jake. "Peyton get in there..."Jake said handing Daniel to Peyton. "Jake took the picture of Peyton with the kids. "Now we need one of all of us" Peyton said as Jake put the camera on timer and joined his family playing in the snow. "Dad...Merry Christmas...I love you" Jenny said as she hugged her dad. "I love you to Jenny" Jake said hugging her back.

"Daddy" Amy shouted smiling as Mouth and Erica lay on the snow doing snow angels. "Daddy..." Amy laughed as Mouth lay on the ground. "while we are a family...family are suppose to do thing together" Mouth said laughing on the floor. "Come Erica...didn't you just hear what I said?" Mouth asked. "So I am apart of this family?" Erica asked. "Of course" both Mouth and Amy said. She smiled as the three of them do snow angels.

"Mommy...I can feel daddy out here" Sammy said to Karen. "I know sweetie...so can I!" Karen said smiling as she pulled Sammy in for a huge hug. "While you know what Sammy, the truth is he will always be where ever you are" Andy said talking to Sammy. "That why Karen, I wanna ask you something?" Andy said. "What?" Karen asked confesused. "I wanna know if you want to move back to Tree Hill?" Andy asked. I smiled at me and felt a tear fall down my ckeek. "It would mean the world to me Andy...you would do that for me?" Karen asked. "Of course" Andy said smiling. I pulled Andy in for a hug. "Thanks Andy, it would mean the world to me to be close to my dad" Sammy said as she hugged Andy. Karen, Andy and Sammy stood there hugging each other.

"Mommy look out" Nick shouted as Nate threw a snow ball at Haley. "NATE" Hales shouted laughing. She picked up a snow ball and threw one at Nathan. "I will protect you mommy" Nick shouted as he picked one up and threw it at his dad. "Nick" Nathan laughed and threw one at Nick. **_  
_**

_**I just got home  
To join you  
I've been away too long  
But now I'm back to share my love  
Friends are reunited  
One big family  
Filled with love to last  
Throughout the year **_

Haley picked up a snow ball and threw it at Lucas. "You did not just do that?" Lucas shouted shocked. Halesy giggled as Luke picked up and snow ball and threw it back at her, but she ducked and snow ball hit Dan instead. .

_**Christmas time  
Time to share OUR love  
Come and JOIN  
The tiding's to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time **_

Haley was on the floor laughing. "Who threw that?" Dan asked joking. "Haley" Lucas shouted at Dan. Dan picks up one to threw back at Haley, but Deb jumps on Dan back to stop him as they both fell to the fall laughing. And before you knew it, it was one huge snow fight, with Girls against guys!****

**_You and me together  
A SLEIGH RIDE IN THE PARK  
Loving is straight from the heart  
Straight from my heart  
Snowflakes falling gently  
A smell of chestnuts in the air And  
Christmas lights they gleam Across the sky _**

"What's going on here?" Bevin asked Tim as they walked into Karen's Caf'e. "Ummmm...I think they are having a snowball fight" Tim said looking as he laughed. "Wow Tim I am impressed" Bevin said laughing. "What?" Tim asked. "You finally got it right, instead of saying they were doing something else, you said it correct" Brevin laughed. "Skills" Tim shouted as Skills walked from the other side. "Tim...Bevin" Skills said shocked as he couldn't take his eyes off Bevin. "How have you been?" Bevin asked walking closer to Skills. "I good dawg and you?" Skills asked. "I am good to, but still single" Bevin hinted to Skills. Skills laughed. "Me to dawg...wanna go for a ride?" Skills asked her. "Sure" Bevin said smiling as Skills and Bevin walked to the Sleigh ride as drove off into the snow.

Tim picked up a snow ball and threw it at Nathan, everybody just stopped and starred at Tim as Nathan walked up to his old friend and they started to catch up on old times.

_**Do you remember  
Everything felt so right  
When I held you close to me  
Do you remember  
Those cold Christmas nights  
Where we saw the world in harmony **_

After the fight we all sat on the stoop outside Karen's Cafe and had some hot chocolate. "I hope every christmas is going to be like this" Sammy said to everybody. "What you mean?" Brooked asked. "Andy, Sammy and I are moving back to Tree Hill" Karen said. Everybody cheered. "Lets' just hope everyday is like this" Peyton said. "It will be...do you realise Brooke, that this time last year I was sitting at you bed and you were about to wake up?" Mouth asked Brooke. Everybody looked at their watched. "It's Christmas" Brooke said smiling. "Merry Christmas everybody" Deb said smiling. We all smiled and Brooke turned to Lucas. "Now for your surprise" Brooke said. "What?" Lucas asked. Brooke smiled at him. "I am pregant" Brooke said. As eveybody cheered, they all knew that no matter what happend, they would always be together, becasue they weren't friends...they were Family!****

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and JOIN  
The tiding's to the world  
Christmas time  
Always the best time

Christmas time- by the backstreet boys

The saftest places to find- backstreet boys

****

Hey everybody! THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY! I hope that you all enjoyed it! It has been really nice having so many reviews. And once again I wanna say thanks so much for reading. It means alot! Anyway to everybody Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Look for my new story that will be writen in January 2007! To everybody once again THANK YOU and once don't forget to review, considering it's the last time.

Anyway that's it! Wow...thanks again!

**Lots of Love**

**Sami**


End file.
